Sierpniowe jabłka są zawsze kwaśne
by Niebieski Migdal
Summary: Scenki z życia Zakonników
1. Pierwsze prawo ślizgoństwa

Wszystko, co rozpoznajecie, nie jest moje. Wszystko, czego nie rozpoznajecie, a co rozpoznać powinniście, świadczy o Waszych brakach w szeroko pojętym zapoznaniu się z szeroko pojętymi dziełami kultury, ale dalej nie sprawia, że staje się to moje. Wszystko, czego nie rozpoznajecie i rozpoznać nie powinniście, jest moje.

**Scenka pierwsza**, w której czytelnicy poznają trójkę bohaterów tudzież uroki niedzielnego poranka oraz zadają niezliczone pytania, na żadne z których nie otrzymują na razie odpowiedzi.

**Pierwsze prawo ślizgoństwa**

1.

- Andy...  
Amanda J. Llewellyn z trudem zogniskowała wzrok na czymś, co po bliższej obserwacji okazało się być parą koszmarnie przekrzywionych okularów. Desperacko łapiąc uciekające myśli za ogon, Andy - czworooczna z dziada pradziada - zdecydowała, że życie musi ci dawać strasznie w kość, jeśli jedną soczewkę nosisz dwa centymetry wyżej niż drugą i w przypływie nagłej miłości bliźniego postanowiła oszczędzić tym zielonym, obecnie intensywnie się w nią wpatrującym oczom podobnej katorgi. Niezbyt pewnie wymacała jakąś różdżkę, którą spróbowała trafić w oprawkę nad pochylającym się nad nią nosem. Oprawka niestety odmówiła współpracy - była stanowczo zbyt wąska i niewidoczna na takie wczesnoranne manipulacje. W końcu, po kilkusekundowym macaniu różdżką po niewątpliwie męskiej twarzy, Amandzie udało się wycelować w lewe szkło i wyszeptała:  
- Oculis re... - zanim jednak dane jej było skończyć zaklęcie, właściciel zielonych oczu mocno chwycił ją za rękę i skierował różdżkę w górę.  
- Chcesz mi wydłubać oko?  
- Próbowałam być miła - warknęła kobieta i naciągnęła kołdrę na głowę.  
- Ślizgonom to zawsze kiepsko wychodzi.  
- Lepiej niż aurorom picie - odcięło się wybrzuszenie pod przykryciem. Coś tu się nie zgadzało. Rozczochrana głowa Andy po raz kolejny wychynęła z przepastnych otchłani pościeli, a ręka w końcu powędrowała na stolik w poszukiwaniu własnej pary okularów - Właśnie, Potter, nieźle wyglądasz jak na skacowanego mięczaka.  
Pudło. Błogi uśmiech, rozlewający się na twarzy mężczyzny, natychmiast ją o tym poinformował.  
- Wiesz, Andy, wygodne łóżko, ciepła kąpiel, mocna kawa i niezły eliksir zazwyczaj pomagają mi uporać się z tym nieprzyjemnym kłopotem.  
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane zostały już z przedpokoju, do którego Harry przezornie się ewakuował w przeczuciu nadchodzącego wybuchu.  
- Jakie łóżko, Potter, gumochłonie jeden- zawyła Andy. Sądząc po odgłosach, właśnie wyskoczyła z tego kontrowersyjnego mebla i obijała się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu spodni - Jakie pieprzone łóżko? W tym domu jest tylko jedno łóżko i to ja w nim śpię.  
- Ale przecież jest podwójne - Harry postanowił najwyraźniej wziąć ją na logikę - Cóż to by było za marnotrawstwo miejsca po zakrapianej imprezie, kiedy to liczy się każdy luksus dla umęczonej głowy, gdybyś spała w nim sama. Chyba nie myślisz, że w innych okolicznościach, ten tego, przyrody wskoczyłbym do łóżka kobiety, która... - przy ostatnich słowach młody auror najwyraźniej nie mógł już się opanować, bo spod drzwi wejściowych dobiegły odgłosy rżenia i chichotu, a następnie głośny huk.  
- Milcz, Potter, bo zawiążę ci język na kokardkę.

Ostrzeżenie było zgoła niepotrzebne. Kiedy w końcu Andy wcisnęła się w podarte dżinsy i wyszła z sypialni, Harry leżał na podłodze zwinięty w kłębek i ocierał łzy rękawem.  
- Wstawaj i się nie wygłupiaj, młodzieńcze. Wyląduję przez ciebie w Azkabanie. Za pedofilię.  
- Och, Andy, daj spokój, ile już się znamy? Sześć lat?  
- Sześć lat, pięć miesięcy i siedemnaście dni - powiedziała zimno - I ciągle jesteście mi winni komplet opon.  
Wspomnienie pewnych nietypowych ćwiczeń praktycznych, jakie z Ronem i Zabinim odbyli na pierwszym roku szkolenia aurorskiego przy nieświadomej współpracy ze strony Andy, nieodmiennie poprawiało mu humor.  
- Nigdy nam tego nie wybaczysz.  
- Nie, dopóki piekło nie zamarznie. Czego chciałeś? Jest niedziela rano i normalni ludzie śpią o tej nieprzyzwoitej porze.  
- Jest pierwsza po południu - skorygował ją radośnie Harry.  
- Co z tego? Jest niedziela, poszliśmy spać po piątej. Dla mnie jest ciągle rano. Czego chciałeś?  
- Dobra już, dobra. Skorzystawszy z uroków twojego - zaczerpnął powietrza - twojej gościnności - dodał szybko na widok niebezpiecznie się zwężających oczu Andy - wanny, maszynki do kawy i apteczki postanowiłem zachować się jak typowy Gryfon - tu dumnie wypiął pierś - i się odwdzięczyć w miarę skromnych możliwości. Innymi słowy, zrobiłem śniadanie. Pech chciał, że twoja lodówka zaopatrzona jest jak barek Malfoyów na obchody Dnia Pottera - nie dał sobie przerwać, choć Andy wyraźnie chciała wpaść mu w słowo - i dlatego jajecznicy nie starczy dla całej naszej piątki. Jeśli więc chcesz jeść, musisz się zebrać zanim Hermiona, Blaise i Ron się obudzą. A że wszystko już gotowe, tedy chciałem zaproponować ci towarzyszenie mi przy posiłku.  
Kobieta parsknęła śmiechem i bez dalszych oporów pozwoliła zaprowadzić się do kuchni, przystając tylko na chwilę pod drzwiami salonu, w którym spali pozostali imprezowicze. Cisza absolutna.  
- Bariera Silencio?  
- Jasne. Przewidziałem twoją reakcję bez pudła i się zawczasu zabezpieczyłem - Harry wyszczerzył równe, białe zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Gdyby była trochę młodsza, ten uśmiech mógłby zrobić coś miłego z jej żołądkiem. Jakiś przyjemny skręt czy coś na kształt salta mortale. Wyprzystojniał gówniarz od ich pierwszego spotkania.

Kuchnia powitała ich piramidą z puszek po piwie ułożoną na parapecie, czterema butelkami po Ognistej Whisky w zlewie i miską na owoce pełną popiołu i petów. Gdyby nie zachęcający zapach, wydobywający się z maszynki do kawy i patelni, troskliwie umieszczonych w centrum nieźle rzuconego czaru termicznego, Andy chyba zaczęłaby płakać.

2.

Kilkanaście minut później, po ciepłym śniadaniu i pierwszym tego dnia papierosie, życie nie przedstawiało się już tak tragicznie. _W sumie,_ Andy myślała leniwie, _to przedstawia się ono całkiem znośnie, jak na nasze standardy_. W upływającym tygodniu nikt z bliższych znajomych nie trafił do szpitala z zagrożeniem życia (Jon złamał sobie nogę, wyskakując z balkonu na pierwszym piętrze, ale Jon łamał sobie kończyny tak regularnie, że można było opierać na tym kalendarz), a jej udało się przepchnąć dwa niezbyt pochlebne dla Ministerstwa artykuły w "Proroku", pod samym cenzorskim nosem nadętego Percy'ego, co samo w sobie mogło stanowić balsam na zbolałą duszę każdego zakonnika, który by tego dokonał. Będzie mieć z czego opłacić czynsz, dopóki mugolskie wydawnictwo nie zapłaci jej za tłumaczenie. Och, gdyby tylko zawsze mogło być tak beztrosko. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że Harry zrobił to samo.

3.

W milczącym porozumieniu pili kawę, kiedy do kuchni wczłapał rozczochrany i wymięty Blaise. Ziewnął, podrapał się w rozczochraną czuprynę i zamaszyście rozprostował ramiona, boleśnie uderzając nadgarstkiem o kant lodówki. W malutkiej kuchni Andy zawsze wydawał się za wielki. Nieodmiennie zresztą przypominał jej misia Yogi, ze swoim imponującym wzrostem i wiecznie nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, choć wiedziała, że pod pozorną, ociężałą niezdarnością kryje się jeden z lepszych aurorów młodego pokolenia.  
- Cześć kuzynka, cześć ŚwiGu, co mamy na śniadanko?  
- Czym u diabła jest świg? – zainteresowała się Andy. Wyjątkowo nie lubiła, kiedy nieznane słówko z modnego młodzieżowego slangu przypominało jej, że fundamentalną granicę lat trzydziestu przekroczyła już jakiś czas temu.  
- ŚwiG? Święty Gryfiak. Nie mów, że nie nazywaliście tak tych czerwonych wypłoszów za twoich czasów. To w końcu nie było w prehistorii.  
- Dzięki Blaise, doceniam twoje starania, żebym zawsze czuła się młodo.  
- No, kuzynka, bez zgryźliwości, wszystkie twoje koleżanki z roku padłyby z zazdrości, gdyby wiedziały, że ciągle kręci się wokół ciebie trzech młodych i przystojnych aurorów.

Harry stwierdził, że trzeba interweniować, zanim kuzynostwo pozamienia się wzajemnie w stare skarpetki.  
- Wiesz, Blaise, Andy wczoraj zapomniała nas poinformować, że jej lodówka świeci pustkami. Jak chcesz coś zjeść, musisz iść na zakupy - bezczelnie zakomunikował skonsternowanemu koledze.  
Blaise omiótł wzrokiem niewielkie pomieszczenia, popatrzył spode łba na Andy i Harry'ego i warknął:  
- Te, Potter, myślisz, że taki cholerny Gryfon jak ty może okłamać prawdziwego Ślizgona? Co robi ta mokra patelnia na suszarce?  
- Suszy się, Blaise - głosem Andy można by dosładzać lody waniliowe, gdyby jakieś były akurat pod ręką - Jedliśmy jajecznicę. Z wszystkich jajek, jakie miałam.  
Po chwili dodała z troską:  
- Chyba rzeczywiście musisz iść do sklepu, jeśli chcesz czegoś więcej niż małą czarną.  
Blaise nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciele mu to robią. Każą mu wyjść na ulicę, wejść do gwarnego, mugolskiego sklepu i kupić sobie coś do żarcia. W niedzielę. Wczesnym rankiem. Po imprezie. Na kacu. Bydlaki. Z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową, po czym, przygarbiony i zgaszony, wyczłapał z kuchni i skierował się w stronę łazienki.

Tymczasem Andy kontynuowała z uśmiechem:  
- Harry, pierwsze prawo ślizgoństwa mówi: nigdy nie kłam, jeśli możesz powiedzieć prawdę. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy ta prawda boli bardziej niż kłamstwo.

Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.  
- To już wiem, Blaise był wczoraj dość dokładny, kiedy mi tłumaczył, co mam ci powiedzieć rano na temat spania w jednym łóżku. Początkowo chciałem zasunąć historyjką o urwanym filmie, ale reputacja aurorów mogłaby tego nie wytrzymać.  
Andy zamknęła oczy. Po chwili westchnęła:  
- Wiesz, to chyba jednak prawda. Mamy na ciebie zły wpływ. Od dzisiaj mówię stanowcze "nie" idei pokojowej koegzystencji między domami.

Blaise jeszcze z przedpokoju słyszał niepohamowany chichot Harry'ego.


	2. Śmierciożercy w samochodach

**Scenka druga**, w której to czytelnicy cofają się o sześć lat z okładem i dowiadują się, jak Ślizgon i dwaj Gryfoni o samochodach rozmawiali. Coś zaczyna wisieć w powietrzu i nie są to kandelabry.

**Śmierciożercy w samochodach**

1.

Ron ziewnął. Nudził się potwornie. Nie mógł co prawda twierdzić, że nie został ostrzeżony – z pięcioma starszymi braćmi historie o bolesnym zderzeniu młodzieńczych marzeń z rzeczywistością nie były mu obce. _Ale przecież_, ciągle powtarzał sobie w myślach, _nikt w rodzinie nie jest aurorem_. Szkolenie zawodowe w tym kierunku to nie to samo, co ślęczenie godzinami nad egipskimi hieroglifami i łamanie starych klątw na sucho ani tym bardziej wkuwanie na pamięć wykresu układu trawiennego smoka w skali jeden do jeden. Charlie przywiózł kiedyś taki z Rumunii, żeby się pochwalić zdanym egzaminem. Rona i Ginny wtedy zmroziło, Percy prychnął z wyższością, i nawet Bill poczuł się chyba trochę nieswojo. Tylko bliźniacy ze szczerym zainteresowaniem dopytywali się, czy to prawda, że smok może bez rozgryzania połknąć ludzką głowę. Ron wyszedł z kuchni zanim Charlie zdążył im odpowiedzieć.

Pamiętał, jak po OWTMach powtarzali sobie z Harrym radośnie, że dopiero teraz zaczyna się prawdziwa szkoła. Akurat. Szybko się okazało, że - jak każdy osiemnastolatek - dał się oszukać życiu, za co życie kopało go teraz mocno i regularnie monotonią i rozczarowaniami. 

Jego marzenia nie obejmowały bowiem kilkugodzinnych wykładów, na których dowiadywali się, że goniąc za przestępcą w miejscu zamieszkanym przez mugoli należy schować różdżkę, ale trzymać ją w pogotowiu, na wypadek gdyby ów przestępca postanowił zignorować ustawę o tajności. Że ewakuując się z zagrożonego miejsca przy pomocy aportacji albo świstokliku, należy zwracać szczególną uwagę na to, czy nie wyląduje się akurat pod Big Benem, przed samym nosem japońskiej wycieczki turystycznej. Japońskie wycieczki bowiem to prawdziwa zmora wszystkich zbyt beztrosko aportujących się po Londynie. W razie niefortunnego spotkania trzeba nie tylko rzucić silne Obliviate na kilkanaście osób, ale także dobrać się do ich aparatów fotograficznych i odpowiednio zmodyfikować zdjęcia. Szkopuł w tym, że po niemal każdej ingerencji czarodziejskiej fotografie tych cholernych mugoli zaczynały się ruszać. Trzeba więc za wszelką cenę zapobiec wszelkim interakcjom, do jakich mogłoby dojść między ściganym przestępcą tudzież goniącym go aurorem a mugolami, a już zwłaszcza mugolami znajdującymi się w dużej, zorganizowanej grupie i pstrykającymi fotki.

Na takim to właśnie pasjonującym wykładzie z „Przepisów BHP podczas pracy w terenie" siedział przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut i posiedzi jeszcze przez kolejnych siedemdziesiąt. _Ciekawe,_ nie po raz pierwszy tego dnia pozwolił na chwilę zdryfować myślom, _czy Szalonooki Moody stosował się do tych wszystkich reguł?_

Z odrętwienia wyrwało go pytanie z rzędu za nim:  
- A jeśli przestępca będzie uciekać mugolskim samochodem?  
Zabini, oczywiście. Ron nie mógł zrozumieć, jak ten nonszalancki, antypatyczny i przemądrzały Ślizgon w ogóle dostał się do Wyższej Szkoły Magii Obronnej w Londynie. Przecież on ma śmierciożerstwo na twarzy wypisane, a się na bezczelnego pchał na ostatnie wolne miejsce! Oślizgły sukinsyn, przez niego Terry Boot zamiast siedzieć z nimi w ławce, wkuwa do upadłego Antyczne Runy na Uniwersytecie Magii Dawnej. Phi! Uniwersytet Magii Dawnej, też coś. Tak po prawdzie, to Ron nie miał pojęcia, co taki stuprocentowy Krukon jak Terry chciał robić w WSMO, no, ale Terry to Terry, kumpel i druh, pomogłoby mu się w razie czego na praktycznych. Ale żadnych wspólnych ćwiczeń nie będzie, bo miejsce Terry'ego, od samego początku dla niego przeznaczone, zajęła ta kijanka, ten gumochłon, ta wesz łonowa! Rona aż zatrzęsło. Na pewno to wszystko przez innego miłego zwierzaczka, Snape'a – nietoperka, który napisał Zabiniemu list polecający. Najmłodszy z braci Weasleyów miał ochotę kopać i gryźć wszystko, co się rusza i jest czarne albo tłuste. A najlepiej czarne i tłuste, wtedy nie będzie mowy o pomyłce.

Profesor Wright (którego wszyscy nazywali Left), zgrzybiały dziadek o wyglądzie stulatka, przy którym profesor Binns wydawał się być ucieleśnieniem żwawości i oryginalnego podejścia do prowadzenia lekcji, zamilkł na chwilę, zapewne zaszokowany faktem, że ktoś mu się ośmiela przerwać.  
- Pana nazwisko?  
- Zabini. Blaise Zabini – w tym momencie Harry, siedzący koło Rona, wymamrotał coś o chrzanionym Bondzie, ale rudzielec nie bardzo załapał, o co mu szło.  
- Panie Zabini, ilu czarodziejów posiada mugolskie auta, pana zdaniem?  
- Niewielu, ale...  
- No właśnie – tu Left pozwolił sobie na flegmatyczny uśmiech, odsłaniający jedną żółtą, górną jedynkę i jedną czarną dziurę po górnej jedynce - Czarodzieje nie poruszają się samochodami. Czarodzieje, panie Zabini, latają na miotłach, przenoszą się siecią Fiuu i używają aportacji, a wszystkie te sposoby są bezpieczniejsze i wygodniejsze od mugolskich aut. Samochód w domu czarodzieja to nie środek komunikacji, panie Zabini, to fanaberia! – kątem oka Ron zauważył, że Harry się trzęsie od źle skrywanego śmiechu. Z tylnej ławki dochodził odgłos przypominający zgrzytanie zębów, ale Ron zbyt był zajęty utrzymywaniem się w pozycji pionowej – zgięcie się ze śmiechu groziło upadkiem z niestabilnego krzesła – by zwracać na to uwagę. Prawda była taka, że auta kupowało coraz więcej osób, i to nie tylko mugolskiego pochodzenia. To starsze pokolenie kultywowało wiarę w śmieszne przesądy o tym, że regularna jazda samochodem jest powodem powstawania siedemdziesięciu pięciu procent hemoroidów u czarodziejów poniżej czterdziestego piątego roku życia. Left kontynuował - A te dwa procent naszej populacji, które bez obawy o reputację pozwala sobie na zakup tej drogiej zabawki to...  
- Morda w mordę śmierciożercy – mruknął Zabini zza pleców Rona, ale nie odezwał się na głos. Głowa Harry'ego w tym momencie obróciła się jak na sprężynie. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem ze Ślizgonem, aż w końcu ten ostatni uśmiechnął się z wyższością i wlepił wzrok w notatki.  
- ... bardzo szanowani obywatele, którzy nigdy nie użyją samochodu w niewłaściwym celu. Teraz, jeśli panowie pozwolą, wrócimy do pościgów na miotłach.

2.

Przez całe przedpołudnie Harry chodził jak podtruty, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. W końcu przy obiedzie stwierdził:  
- Zabini. On ma rację.  
Ron, złapany z zaskoczenia, przestał na moment jeść.  
- Powiedzmy, że ma. Co z tego? Naprawdę myślisz, że śmierciożercy kiedyś będą uciekać przed Zakonem samochodami?  
Harry machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem ręką. Sam fakt, że nie uciszył kolegi, gdy ten zaczął mówić głośno o Zakonie, świadczył o tym, jak bardzo jest zaaferowany.  
- Ron, do cholery, nie rozumiesz? To ja kiedyś mogę być zmuszonym wiać przed śmierciojadami w samochodach!  
Ron nie rozumiał. Jak większość czarodziejów miał bardzo jasne wyobrażenie śmierciożercy – ubranego na czarno, ponurego, nienawidzącego mugoli i tych, którzy nie mogli poszczycić się czystą krwią w wątłych żyłach. Samochód, wynalazek mugolski do ostatniej felgi, nijak nie chciał mu się wpasować w te wyobrażenia.  
- Harry, nie przesadzasz trochę?  
Jego przyjaciel nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego rzucił:  
- Idę poszukać Zabiniego. Może wie coś więcej.  
- Harry, Ślizgona będziesz pytał? Przecież on ci nakłamie dla samej przyjemności wprowadzenia cię w błąd. Nawet zakładając, że on sam nie ma nic wspólnego z Sam-Wiesz-Kim i jego kumplami. A, moim zdaniem, mądrzej byłoby uwierzyć w świętego Mikołaja niż w coś takiego.  
Ale Harry nie słuchał, tylko zarzucił torbę na ramię i wymaszerował z sali. Ron popatrzył przez chwilę markotnie w talerz, po czym wstał i również skierował się w stronę holu.

Obiekt poszukiwań znaleźli w bibliotece, ukryty szczelnie za stosem książek do transmutacji  
- Zawsze byłem z tego kiepski – wyjaśnił obiekt niedbale na widok min dwójki przyjaciół – ale wątpię, żebyście przyszli tu zaoferować mi darmowe korki. Czego chcecie?  
- Porozmawiać – rzucił Harry.  
- O samochodach – dodał Ron i ciężko opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Zabiniego.  
- O samochodach? – powtórzył Blaise z niedowierzaniem – Naprawie czy wyścigach? A może po prostu chcecie nauczyć się prowadzić? – zapytał z wyższością i prychnął – A może to pieprzony sabotaż, żebym jednak oblał transmutację i wyleciał ze szkoły z prędkością znicza uciekającego przed Potterem Żabioustym w słoneczny, bezwietrzny dzień?  
- O samochodach śmierciożerców – sprecyzował Harry, trochę zaczerwieniony, ale jeszcze spokojny. Ron szamotał się w uścisku kolegi, gotowy wstać i walnąć Zabiniego w głowę pierwszym ciężkim podręcznikiem, jaki wpadnie mu do ręki – Myślimy, że miałeś rację u Lefta.  
- Nnno, też myślę, że miałem wtedy rację – po chwili dodał jeszcze refleksyjnie – No, w każdym razie bardziej niż sam Left. Poza tym, moja racja była mojsza.  
- Słuchaj, nie mamy ochoty na grę w berka. Powiesz nam coś więcej, czy nie?  
- Coś więcej, czyli co?  
- A na przykład to, jak zatrzymać jadący samochód zaklęciem.  
- Pewnie jeszcze bezróżdżkowym?  
- Co ty, nowe wcielenie Dumbla jesteś czy co? Jasne, że z różdżką.  
- No to nie powiem.  
Harry jęknął a Ron wyskoczył zza stołu jak z procy. Zabini, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony, uniósł rękę w pojednawczym geście.  
- Sam nie wiem, koziołki. Serio. Nigdy mi nie przyszło do głowy manipulować różdżką przy samochodzie. Wiem, że są jakieś zaklęcia, ale ich nie znam. Nie chodziliście na mugoloznawstwo, co?  
- Nie – odmruknął Harry – uznaliśmy to za stratę czasu. Wtedy.  
- Aaa, to przykre. To czeka was grzebania po książkach jak się chcecie dowiedzieć.  
- Ciebie to nie ciekawi?  
- Nie bardzo. Mnie śmierciożercy gonić nie będą.  
Stali już oboje, Harry przed Ronem, z rozłożonymi ramionami, próbując powstrzymać przyjaciela przed nierozważnym skokiem na cięższego przeciwnika.  
- To po jaką cholerę pytałeś? – zapytał lekko drżącym ze zdenerwowania głosem. Zabini nie wyglądał na przejętego tym faktem.  
- Bo gdybym jeszcze raz usłyszał słowo Japończycy, chyba bym zamienił Lefta w jakiś gustowny kawałek japońskiego zdobnictwa, najchętniej ściennego. A teraz wybaczcie, naprawdę muszę się pouczyć.  
Harry przyglądał się Zabiniemu jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu. Ocknął się dopiero po chwili:  
- Chodź, idziemy. Wieczorem spytamy Hermiony, co ona wie na ten temat.  
Gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi biblioteki, Ron wybuchnął. Blaise przytkał sobie uszy, ale i tak krzyki Weasleya towarzyszyły mu przez kolejne pół rozdziału.

3.

- Sprawić, żeby silnik przestał pracować? Po co wam to? Chyba nie do żadnego kawału? – dziewczyna spojrzała podejrzliwie na rozłożonych na jej dywaniku przyjaciół.  
- Miona, tyle razy już ci to mówiliśmy. Wyrośliśmy z takich rzeczy. Jesteśmy dorośli i dojrzali emocjonalnie. Mamy dość szczeniackich wybryków. Zachowujemy się poważnie i adekwatnie do wieku. Widzisz? Adekwatnie. Takie mądre słowo. I do tego użyte poprawnie!  
Hermiona zaśmiewała się do łez.  
Tym niemniej – był to faktyczny fakt, jak twierdzili sami zainteresowani. Po OWTMach, Ron i Harry, razem z Deanem, Seamusem, Nevillem, Erniem, Justynem, Anthonym i Terrym obiecali sobie, że dość już ciągłego pakowania się w problemy, dziecinnej rywalizacji i małostkowych kłótni. Jako dorośli mężczyźni, istoty zindywidualizowanie, o silnym charakterze i nie poddające się naciskowi grupy, postanowili uczcić początek nowej drogi życia w iście dorosły sposób. Każdy zakupił butelkę Ognistej Whisky i towarzystwo udało się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty w celu spokojnej konsumpcji. Tu, co prawda, wyszło na jaw, że pojęcia „dojrzałość emocjonalna" i „małostkowe kłótnie" każdy z nich rozumie na swój sposób i na przykład Ron nie widzi nic niedojrzałego w próbie zmienienia Terry'ego w świstaka po tym, jak ten wyraził głębokie zainteresowanie wszystkimi „górami i dolinami" Hermiony. Ten niemiły incydent na szczęście należał już do przeszłości, a na obronę niezbyt fortunnych imprezowiczów można powiedzieć, że rzeczywiście żaden z nich nie nosił wtedy ani przez chwilę urazy. Po części dlatego, że nikt z tam obecnych nie umiał odwzorować przebiegu całego wieczoru, i nikt tak naprawdę nie pamiętał, o co początkowo poszło.  
- No dobra, znajdę wam to zaklęcie. Ale jak powiecie mi, na co wam to, to może wymyślę rozwiązanie tymczasowe?  
- Musimy różdżką zatrzymać szybko jadący samochód.  
- Różdżką samochód? Po co?  
- Na ćwiczenia z BHP.  
- Macie ćwiczenia z BHP? Zawsze wiedziałam, że to chory przedmiot – Harry zerknął porozumiewawczo na Rona, ale ten wpatrywał się tak intensywnie w paznokcie u lewej ręki, jakby chciał je wzrokiem zmusić do pokrycia się jakimś jaskrawokolorowym lakierem – Dajcie mi trochę czasu, ok?  
Przyszły kwiat brytyjskich aurorów zajął się więc grą w czarodziejskie szachy, podczas gdy przyszły kwiat brytyjskiej magii w jej wymiarze naukowym spacerował nerwowo od półki na książki do biurka i z powrotem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. W końcu Hermiona plasnęła się głośno dłonią w czoło i z uśmiechem oznajmiła:  
- Oczywiście, przecież to takie proste. Transmutujecie koła w coś nieokrągłego, a wtedy...  
- Samochód się wykopyrtnie jak worek ziemniaków – dodał Ron z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
- Nnno, tak – przyznała Hermiona ze wstydem – o tym nie pomyślałam. Zaraz wymyślę coś mniej niebezpiecznego.  
Harry posłał przyjacielowi mordercze spojrzenie  
- Eee, wiesz, Miona, to całkiem niezły pomysł. Na razie Left będzie puszczał wolno te samochody, nie wywrócą się na pewno. A zanim zwiększy prędkość, znajdziemy to zaklęcie na silnik. Wszyscy będziemy go szukać, prawda, Ron? – dodał z naciskiem.  
Hermiona nie wyglądała na przekonaną, a dodatkowo martwił ją fakt, że męskie dwie trzecie ich niezrównanego tria szeptało sobie coś na ucho, kiedy myśleli, że nie patrzy. Po chwili na twarz rudzielca wstąpił ekstatyczny niemal uśmiech. Dziewczyna była przekonana, że żadne ćwiczenia nie mogłyby spowodować u Rona takiego wybuchu entuzjazmu. Niepokojące.

4.

- Cześć Zabini.  
Blondyn jęknął i położył głowę na książce.  
- Jak jesteście tacy uparcie, to spróbujcie wychędożyć jeża, co? Wieść gminna niesie, że tylko jeża się nie da, sukces zapewne przyniesie wam sławę i pieniądze. Ja skutki wczorajszego gwałtu mentalnego odczuwam do teraz i chętnie się do tego przyznaję. Dobicie mnie w tym stanie nie przyniesie wam ni chwały, ni honoru, ni spokoju, bo mój duch będzie zdawał tę pieprzoną transmutację jeszcze za sto lat.  
Harry, absolutnie nie zrażony przemową Ślizgona, ciągnął dalej:  
- Wiemy już, co i jak z tym samochodem.  
Blaise podniósł głowę ze stronicy z wykresami zmiany sępa w worek kaszy gryczanej i westchnął:  
- Mogłem się domyślić, że nie zrozumiecie. To może tak: dupy w troki i za drzwi, nie gadam z wami. Dotarło?  
Skutku dalej nie było widać. Wręcz przeciwnie, teraz to Weasley zabrał głos:  
- Wiemy też już, dlaczego zbywasz temat wzruszeniem ramion i nawet nie chcesz o nim słyszeć. W sumie, to ja też bym zwinął manatki i spadał, gdyby się okazało, że do tego potrzeba uwarzyć eliksir.  
- Weasley, jest październik, słoneczko już mocno nie grzeje, przypuszczam więc, że za długo słuchałeś Lefta z uwagą. Zwiej z następnego BHP, bo trafisz do Munga jeszcze przed pierwszymi egzaminami praktycznymi. Gadasz od rzeczy.  
- Wygląda jednak na to, że to transmutacja bardziej przydaje się aurorom – Ron z radością postawił kropkę nad i. Blaise zdębiał:  
- O czym ty, kochasiu, pieprzysz?  
Harry wtrącił znudzonym głosem:  
- O tym, Zabini, że idealnym sposobem na zatrzymanie auta jest przetransmutowanie mu kół. No, ale dla ciebie to tak, jakby trzeba było wynaleźć kamień filozoficzny – niby możliwe, ale ciągle poza zasięgiem. Dobra, na nas już czas. Chcemy pożyczyć samochód od Billa i poćwiczyć trochę. Nie omieszkamy poinformować cię o postępach.  
Blaise Zabini, jak każdy typowy Ślizgon, „zdrowy rozsądek" miał wpisane jako drugie imię w dokumentach. Ale dwóch Gryfiaków, stojących nad nim z niewinnymi uśmiechami przylepionymi do twarzy, to więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby znieść. Nawet wiedząc, że został wmanewrowany i że nie ma szans wyjść z całej sytuacji obronną ręką, Blaise nie myślał o oddaniu walkowerem tak pięknie rozpoczętej jeżem rozgrywki.  
- Twój brat, Weasley, odkrył drugi grobowiec Tutenchamona, że stać go na własny samochód?  
Ron się wyraźnie stropił:  
- Nnno, niezupełnie. Znaczy, to niezupełnie jego samochód. Był kiedyś potrzebny Fleur, kupiła więc sobie we Francji Renault. Pojeździła nim z miesiąc po francuskich zadupiach, wróciła do Anglii i uznała, że u nas to jednak woli aportację, skoro jeździmy odwrotnie. Samochód stoi w naszej szopie, tata od czasu do czasu coś przy nim grzebie albo Fred i George jeżdżą nim wyrywać dziewczyny. Na pewno nikt nie zauważy, jak go sobie na jeden dzień pożyczymy.  
- Chodź, Ron, nie ma co z nim gadać. Przecież i tak nie jest zainteresowany – Harry przez lata rywalizacji z Malfoyem nauczył się bezbłędnie rozpoznawać wyraz bezwarunkowego zdeterminowania na twarzy każdego Ślizgona, który teraz pojawił się u Zabiniego. Znowu wszystko szło nie tak, wolał prewencyjnie się wycofać. Za późno, jak się okazało.  
- A właśnie, że jestem. Śmierciojady śmierciojadami, ale przed mugolską policją zdarzyło mi się już uciekać. Może się przydać.  
- Nikt cię nie zapraszał, Zabini.  
- Dziwne, bo ja wczorajszą rozmowę odebrałem właśnie jako zaproszenie – Blaise poczuł, że zaczyna zdobywać przewagę i wyszczerzył się bezczelnie – No co jest, chyba nie boicie się, że taka noga z transmutacji jak ja, okaże się lepsza od was?  
- Jasne, że nie – wymamrotał prawie niesłyszalnie Ron.  
Blaise pokiwał głową.  
- Gdybym jednak był lepszy, spełnicie trzy moje życzenia. Cokolwiek by to nie było, złote rybki wy moje.  
W Gryfonach się zagotowało. Deklaracje deklaracjami, ale żaden cholerny Ślizgon nie będzie pluł im w twarz!  
- I nawzajem – warknęli unisono.  
- No to stoi – im bardziej byli poirytowani, tym szerszy stawał się blaise'owy uśmiech. Niech to szlag, jeśli to nie jest warte zawalenia jeszcze jednego egzaminu z transmutacji, to chyba nic nie jest – Tylko jedna rzecz. Nie pojadę nigdzie z Weasleyem za kierownicą. Jeśli w Londynie jest jakaś wierzba bijąca to na pewno w nią wjedziemy – dodał złośliwie – a że nie mam zamiaru prowadzić auta z kierownicą po złej stronie, pozwolicie, że samochód załatwię ja.

Gdyby Blaise Zabini wiedział, co sprowokuje swoją – w gruncie rzeczy niewinną – prośbą, zapewne uznałby, że perspektywa spędzenia popołudnia w czułych objęciach wierzby bijącej wcale go tak bardzo nie odrzuca. Zabini jednak, podobnie jak Hermiona, oko wewnętrzne miał ciągle przymglone (jak sam twierdził – od nadużywania napojów wyskokowych), i nie udało mu się poprawnie odczytać wszystkich znaków zapowiadających nieszczęście. Wraz z jego słowami Prawdziwe Kłopoty raźno wmaszerowały do biblioteki i ustawiły się w pogotowiu dookoła stołu.


	3. Śmierciożerca w szkole

**Scenka trzecia**, w której Ron pokazuje, że z niewyparzonego języka się nie wyrasta, Harry jest pełen wyrzutów sumienia jak stare futro pcheł, Blaise ma coraz to nowych wrogów, a najstarszy z braci Weasleyów iście po męsku wkracza do akcji.

**Śmierciożerca w szkole**

1.

Prawdziwe Kłopoty wyczekująco pochyliły się nad stołem, co chwilę rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę rudzielca. Dobrze wiedziały, kto je wezwał.

- Nie ma mowy – rozdarł się Ron na cały głos – żeby Harry wsiadł do samochodu pieprzonego śmierciożercy. Masz nas za skończonych kretynów?  
- Nie jestem żadnym pieprzonym śmierciożercą – zawył Blaise, kolor jego twarzy nadał nowe znaczenie zwrotowi „w purpurze", a jego zaciśnięte pięści przypominały bochny chleba. Harry po raz kolejny pomyślał, że z Ronem u boku żaden plan nie wychodził, jak trzeba.  
Ciszę w bibliotece można było kroić nożem. Zabini uspokoił się trochę i niepewnie rozejrzał na boki. Wszystkie głowy, do tej pory zwrócone w kierunku trójki chłopaków, uniosły się nagle w górę, podziwiając stiuki na suficie, albo z zainteresowaniem zaczęły wpatrywać się w blaty stołów, rozłożone na nich książki tudzież kałamarze. Blondyn zaklął pod nosem, z trzaskiem zamknął swój podręcznik i wyszturmował z biblioteki, przewracając po drodze swoje krzesło i kilka innych mebli, przeszkadzających mu w dotarciu do drzwi w najkrótszej linii. Harry pobiegł za nim.  
Ron, z policzkami w kolorze kostiumu świętego Mikołaja, poustawiał roztrącone meble na miejsca, zabrał torbę Harry'ego i wyszedł z sali, również klnąc na czym świat stoi.

2.

- Zabini, czekaj. Zabini...  
Wołanie zatrzymało Ślizgona się w pół kroku.  
- Na co mam czekać, Potter? Na co, do ciężkiej cholery? Aż przyjdzie Weasley i dorzuci coś o tym, że moja matka była kurwą na Nokturnie, a ojciec lizał dupę Sam-Wiesz-Kogo? Że moja rodzina to sami zboczeńcy, dewianci, psychole i skurwysyny? Że moje miejsce jest w Azkabanie, a nie wśród normalnych, przyzwoitych czarodziejów? Na to?  
- Słuchaj, on tak wcale nie myśli. Ja tak nie myślę. Chciał ci tylko dopiec.  
Zabini roześmiał się gorzko.  
- Może i tak. Ale teraz cała biblioteka zastanawia się nad tym, czy wypaliłem sobie Czarny Znak na tyłku, żeby nikt nie zobaczył na ćwiczeniach. Daj spokój, Potter, dobra? Właśnie się wam udało zmienić moje życie w piekło. Początki października, gratuluję serdecznie. To chyba wasz rekord, nie?  
W tym momencie dołączył do nich Ron. Zabini udał, że go nie zauważył, stał z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i patrzył wyzywająco w oczy Harry'ego.  
- Słuchaj, poplotkują trochę i im przejdzie. Zawsze przechodzi, wiem coś o tym. Mimo wszystko, jedź z nami jutro. Jak zobaczą, że wychodzimy razem, da im to trochę do myślenia. Pewnie, potworzą teorie rodem z „Żonglera", ale szybciej zapomną. Weźmiemy twój samochód – dodał z nadzieją.  
- On nie ma samochodu – wtrącił Ron złośliwie – To dlatego tak mnie zainteresowało, skąd go weźmie na jutro.  
Harry mu posłał złe spojrzenie, ale nie wydawał się już być tak pewny swego.  
- Moi kuzyni mają samochody. Pożyczyłbym od któregoś z nich, mądralo.  
- A twoi kuzyni nazywają się jak? Malfoy? Lestrange?  
Blaise wzruszył ramionami.  
- Myśl, co chcesz, i tak nie zamierzam nigdzie z wami iść. Jeszcze twój tatuś, Weasley, się dowie i mnie zapuszkują za próbę porwania – dodał sarkastycznie - Dobra, wypłosze, koniec pogawędki. Żegnam ozięble.  
Po czym odmaszerował z wysoko uniesioną głową. Harry zawołał za nim:  
- Pomyśl chociaż o tym, dobra?  
Ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji.

3.

- Gratuluję, Ron. Przeszedłeś samego siebie – syknął Harry ze złością – Co ci wpadło do głowy, wywrzaskiwać takie rzeczy publicznie?  
Ron wyglądał na zmieszanego.  
- Dobra, już dobra. Trochę przesadziłem. Sorry, głupio wyszło. Ale dalej mu nie ufam, nie powinieneś nigdzie z nim iść.  
- I nigdzie nie miałem zamiaru z nim iść, do cholery! To miał być blef, pamiętasz? Zaskoczył mnie, kiedy chciał dołączyć, ale jakoś bym z tego wybrnął. A teraz, jak będzie chciał iść, musimy się zgodzić.  
- Na szczęście nie chce. Poza tym, wcale nie musimy. Moody by cię zabił, gdyby wiedział.  
- Pewnie tak. Ale do cholery, jeśli on naprawdę nie ma z Voldemortem nic wspólnego... Ron, on nie będzie miał życia w tej szkole. Nie zostawię tak tego. Nie ma mowy.  
- Harry, pomyśl. Jaki masz dowód na to, że jest, no, czysty. To Ślizgon.  
- Ślizgon, ale jakoś nie pamiętam, żeby się trzymał z Malfoyem i resztą. Może my po prostu jesteśmy uprzedzeni?  
- A może morze pełne jest śpiewających kanarków? Litości, chłopie, co cię tak wzięło na współczucie temu drabowi? To przez niego Terry Boot wylądował na jakimś zadupiu, gdzie uczą tylko runów i ziela, bo nie mają nauczycieli do czego innego.  
Harry zdusił w sobie komentarz, że Terry wylądował tam, gdzie wylądował, dlatego, że z wielkim hukiem oblał wszystkie egzaminy praktyczne i wykazał kompletny brak odporności na Imperiusa. Logiczne fakty nie przemawiały do Rona, kiedy winę można było zwalić na jakiegoś Ślizgona.  
- Nic mnie nie wzięło, stary. Przypominam sobie po prostu drugi rok i jak wszyscy myśleli, że jestem dziedzicem Slytherina. Nikt się do mnie wtedy nie odzywał, pamiętasz? I nie było łatwo, choć miałem i ciebie i Hermionę. Zabini, jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, nie ma nikogo, a my mu zafundowaliśmy przejażdżkę do piekła i z powrotem, być może za nic – potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał odgonić niemiłe wspomnienia i wolnym krokiem poszedł do swojego pokoju. Miał nadzieję, że przeczucia go myliły.

4.

Następne trzy dni udowodniły, że rzeczywiście jego przeczucia przesadzały. „Piekło" nie było dobrym słowem na opisanie sytuacji Zabiniego. Niestety, „ostracyzm" wpisywał się w nową świecką tradycję WSMO o wiele lepiej. Blaise był po prostu całkowicie ignorowany – nikt nie ściszał głosu, kiedy mówił o całym zajściu w jego pobliżu, nikt go nie zagadywał ani nie prosił o pożyczenie pióra czy pergaminu. Najbardziej widoczne było to ze strony nielicznych przedstawicieli domu Slytherina. _Nic dziwnego_, myślał ponuro Harry, którego sumienie gryzło za dwóch, jako że Ron ciągle nie poczuwał się do winy, _w końcu i tak mało kto z własnej woli koleguje się ze Ślizgonem. Na co im jeszcze wyraźniejsze skojarzenia z Voldemortem?_

Jak zawsze, szybko zwielokrotnione pogłoski dotarły do najbardziej zapomnianych obszarów dość nowoczesnego kompleksu budynków, w którym mieściła się Wyższa Szkoła Magii Obronnej. Plotki dotarły nawet do kuchni, co było widać po jakby mniejszych i mniej apetycznych porcjach Zabiniego. Blondyn zaczął stołować się na Pokątnej, ciągle przez to spóźniając się na popołudniowe zajęcia, co nie przysparzało mu sympatii wśród nauczycieli. Większość z nich odnosiła się do studenckich plotek z obojętnym zdziwieniem, ale byli też tacy jak Edward Whiteflower – człowiek, który wyszkolił na aurorów trzech synów i trzech synów pochował – którym wystarczał cień podejrzenia, żeby w głębiach swojego umysłu trzy razy osądzić takiego delikwenta, trzy razy uznać go winnym i trzy razy wykonać wyrok. Nawet aura Hermiony Granger wystarczyłaby do trafnego przewidzenia wyniku egzaminu końcowego Zabiniego. Kłopot mógłby się pojawić, gdyby Whiteflower przyznawał punkty ujemne, ale ponieważ z góry zapowiedział, że nie daje minusów, problem można było uznać za rozwiązany. Już niedługo Blaise będzie mieć w papierach piękne i błyszczące zero.

Przez pewien czas Harry miał nadzieję, że Ślizgon jednak podejmie temat wspólnych ćwiczeń z transmutacji kół, ale kiedy drugiego dnia Blaise bez mrugnięcia okiem wytrzymał atak zaczarowanego automatu do kawy, który zamiast wydać mu resztę z sykla, potraktował go gorącym cappucino, Gryfon zrozumiał, że trzeba sprawy wziąć w swoje ręce. I to możliwie szybko, dopóki Zabini ma jeszcze obie pary kończyn (oraz każdą inną wystającą lub sterczącą część ciała) na swoim miejscu.

Okazja do interwencji nadarzyła się w czwartek. Na ćwiczeniach z zaklęć rozbrajających i obronnych, na razie jedynych zajęciach praktycznych z różdżką, Anton Leibowitz, któremu przypadła w udziale znienawidzona rola partnera Zabiniego, z premedytacją zaatakował, zanim chłopak zdążył się porządnie ustawić i posłał go z hukiem na ścianę. Whiteflower udał, że nic nie widzi. Harry miał dość.  
- Odciągnij na chwilę Leibowitza – syknął cicho do Rona i zdecydowanie podszedł do rozłożonego na plecach Ślizgona.  
- Wstawaj, Zabini – wyciągnął do niego rękę i postawił go na nogi, ignorując krew plamiącą podkoszulek chłopaka i wściekły błysk w jego oczach – W sobotę idziemy z Ronem poćwiczyć. Jesteśmy umówieni o dziesiątej w bibliotece, przejdziemy się Pokątną, wyjdziemy przez Dziurawy Kocioł, wsiądziemy do auta i jazda. Wchodzisz w to, czy dalej grasz ofiarę?  
Blaise nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru kłócić się z nim publicznie.  
- Wiesz, gdzie nas znaleźć. Daj znać jutro. Jeśli się nie odezwiesz, uznamy to za zgodę i wyciągniemy cię w sobotę z łóżka za nogi, jak się nie zjawisz.  
Zostawił chłopaka, żeby sobie dalej radził z Leibowitzem i wrócił do Rona.  
- Umówiłem się z nim na sobotę. Załatw lepiej samochód, bo do poniedziałku może nie przeżyć. I żadnych sprzeczek.  
Nie było żadnej sprzeczki. Ron po prostu warknął:  
- Nie mam zamiaru nigdzie z nim jechać. Ekumena chrzaniona, jedź sam jak ci tak zależy na tym baranie.  
Harry odruchowo spojrzał w stronę Zabiniego, który akurat z powodzeniem uchylił się przed kolejnym podstępnym zaklęciem Leibowitza, przeturlał się w bok, błyskawicznie podniósł na jedno kolano, wycelował i:  
- Tormento! – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie.  
W zapadłej nagle ciszy wrzask Leibowitza zabrzmiał jak kwik zarzynanego prosiaka. Ronowi wcale się to skojarzenie nie spodobało.  
- I ty chcesz ratować tyłek temu sadyście? – spytał Harry'ego z niedowierzaniem.  
Jego przyjaciel nonszalancko wzruszył ramionami, ale minę miał nietęgą:  
- Widziałeś, jak go Anton załatwił – mruknął – Czym ty byś go potraktował? Nieustającą Łaskotką?  
- Ale to jednak bardzo po śmierciojadzku, tak od razu z grubej rury.  
- Cztery dni temu sam byś się roześmiał na taką gadkę – warknął mocno już poirytowany Harry – Cham i arogant? Jasne. Ale śmierciożerca? A teraz sam zaczynasz wierzyć w brednie, które naopowiadałeś. Bardzo nie po gryfońsku, powiedziałbym, skoro to tak dla ciebie ważne, jakie zwierzątko nosiliśmy przypięte do szaty przez siedem lat w szkole. Dorośnij, Ron, do cholery, bo świat nie dzieli się na część purpurowo-złotą i zielono-srebrną.  
- Wszyscy, którym odwaliło, byli ze Slytherinu.  
- A Glizdogon? Percy też jakoś nie potrzebował być Ślizgonem, żeby okazać się zupełnym sukinsynem, nie sądzisz?  
Ron wyglądał, jakby go trafił Petrificus Totalus.  
- To było naprawdę podle – wyszeptał po chwili i wyszedł z sali, nie zważając na wymachującego rękoma Whiteflowera.

5.

Harry nawet zgadzał się z Ronem – zachował się okropnie. Przez następne dwa wykłady zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło. W końcu przyjaźń z Ronem liczyła się dla niego o niebo bardziej niż dobre samopoczucie jakiegoś Ślizgona. Nie miał jednak okazji mu o tym powiedzieć, jako że Ron nie pojawił się na zajęciach. Leibowitz i Blaise też nie, nawiasem mówiąc.

Ten ostatni zjawił się w końcu na kolacji, z ręką w bandażach i lekko utykając. Spotkanie ze ścianą musiało być bliższe, niż się Harry'emu początkowo zdawało.  
- Co najmniej trzeciego stopnia - mruknął do siebie.  
Mimowolnie zaczął odczuwać szacunek do tego wielkiego chłopaka, który mimo kontuzji był w stanie rzuć tak skomplikowane zaklęcie jak Tormento, i to z niezłym skutkiem, sądząc po tym, że Leibowitza ciągle nie było w zasięgu wzroku. Kilka razy nawet przyłapał go na ukradkowych spojrzeniach w swoją stronę, ale blondyn nie zdecydował się podejść i zagadać. Po zajściu z Ronem był mu za to wdzięczny.

6.

Bill Weasley był facetem twardym – wiadomo, najstarszy brat, Prefekt Naczelny i łamacz uroków w jednym to piorunująca mieszanka – nic, co mogło wpaść do głów jego młodszego rodzeństwa nie powinno go już szokować. Ani dziwić. Ani złościć nawet. A jednak, gdy godzinę temu dowiedział o zachowaniu Rona, Bill poczuł, że krew go zalewa od stóp do głów. Miał nadzieję, że jego młodszy brat w ósmym roku przyjaźni z Harrym Potterem zrozumie w końcu, że pozory mylą bardzo często i że niektóre rzeczy zobowiązują. Bycie prawą ręką Chłopca, Który Przeżył plasuje się na jednym z pięciu pierwszych miejsc listy takich rzeczy. Zaraz po byciu Weasleyem, byciu prefektem, byciu Gryfonem i byciu rozsądniejszym bratem Freda i George'a.

Po schodach na drugie piętro, sprawdzenie lusterkiem, czy korytarz jest pusty – po dwudziestej drugiej goście nie mieli prawa przebywać w budynku bez podpisanego zaproszenia kogoś z wewnątrz. Bill oczywiście wiedział, że zakaz ten jest radośnie ignorowany zarówno przez studentów jak i grono pedagogiczne, ale co innego zerkanie przez palce na poczynania buzujących hormonami młodzieńców i panien, a co innego spotkanie na korytarzu wysokiego, rudego, obcego mężczyzny w mugolskich ciuchach i z podręcznym zestawem włamywacza upchniętym po kieszeniach. Pusto. Szybko przeszedł dwadzieścia metrów dzielące go od pokoju Rona, wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Z satysfakcją odnotował, że drzwi nie ustąpiły po zwykłym „Alohomora". Wyglądało na to, że Ron rzeczywiście się uczył. Wplótł w zaklęcie inkantację wzmacniającą i delikatnie stuknął różdżką w klamkę. Nic. _Cholera._ Nie dość, że w każdej chwili ktoś może się pojawić w korytarzu i zastać go w mocno zawstydzającej – jakby nie wystarczyło, że jest nielegalna! – sytuacji, to jeszcze lista powodów, dla których nastolatek z taką pieczołowitością zamyka drzwi do swojego pokoju nie jest zbyt długa. W sumie, to składa się z jednej i tylko jednej pozycji. Bill był wściekły na brata, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by wpaść jak burza gradowa do jego pokoju akurat wtedy, gdy jest z dziewczyną. _Ciekawe, czy to Hermiona?_ Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Wiedział, że nic innego nie sprawiłoby tak wielkiej radości Molly. No, może zaręczyny Ginny z Harrym, ale Ginny na szczęście była jeszcze w Hogwarcie i bardziej pilnym problemem były jej OWTMy. Swataniem rodzina zajmie się zapewne później. 

Bill przyłożył delikatnie ucho do drzwi. Było cicho, ale nie tą ciężką, nieprzenikalną ciszą, nieodmiennie sugerującą Barierę Silencio. Oczywiście, to jeszcze nic nie znaczyło, ale szanse na przyłapanie Rona in flagranti gwałtownie zmalały. No i – jakby na to nie patrzeć – Bill był bratem Freda i George'a, których zainteresowania i talenty, choć niewątpliwie dopracowane do perfekcji latami ćwiczeń, nie były znowu aż takim ewenementem w rodzinie Weasleyów. Z kieszeni bojówek wyjął urządzenie, które na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało mugolski licznik Geigera i dokładnie zaczął nim jeździć wzdłuż framugi. Dioda na urządzonku szybko przyjęła kolor szafirowy i utrzymała go przez całą operację.  
- Blokada Schaeffera – szepnął do siebie mężczyzna. Pochwalał wybór brata, zaklęcie było dość silne i trudne do złamania, ale nie na tyle skomplikowane, żeby początkujący auror mógł je spieprzyć. Bill naoglądał się w swojej karierze łamacza uroków dość skutków nieprawidłowego rzucania jednej czy drugiej blokady i do znudzenia uczulał na ich użycie całą rodzinę. Nie był niedoświadczonym młokosem, ale niektóre wnętrza pomieszczeń, które tak nieudolnie próbowano ochronić, śniły mu się do dzisiaj. Na samą myśl o tym, że to ciało kogoś z jego najbliższych mogłoby być malowniczo wteleportowanymi w ścianę, powykręcanymi szczątkami młodego egipskiego czarodzieja, któremu pomyliły się inkantacje, miękły mu kolana. 

Odgonił sprzed oczu nieprzyjemny obraz i skoncentrował się na drzwiach. Większość czarodziejów wycofałaby się po takiej diagnozie – łamanie tej blokady zazwyczaj wymagała dużego nakładu pracy i rzucenia kilku, zbyt hałaśliwych jak na okoliczności, zaklęć. Nie Bill. Praca w Egipcie była ciężka i niebezpieczna, ale nauczyła go kilku przydatnych sztuczek. Poza tym, był zdeterminowany natrzeć młodemu uszy natychmiast. Następnego dnia wieczorem umówił się z Fleur i nie chciał, żeby coś tak trywialnego jak połajanki, jakie miał zamiar zafundować bratu, odciągało jego myśli od, hmm, uroków dziewczyny.

Odpiął klamerkę paska i wyjął go ze szlufek. _Cudownie,_ myślał zgryźliwie, _jak mnie teraz przyłapie jakaś zdesperowana stara profesorka, to po mnie. Albo zostanę oskarżony o publiczne obnażanie się w budynku państwowym albo zaciągnięty do jej pokoju pod groźbą gwałtu tu i teraz. _Perspektywa nieprzyjemnego spotkania podziałała na Billa orzeźwiająco – szybko wybrał jeden z giętkich pręcików, które nosił przymocowane po wewnętrznej stronie paska i włożył go między drzwi a framugę. Kiedy znajome mrowienie przeszyło jego rękę, poczuł się jak w domu. _Nie ma co ukrywać, stary. Brakuje ci jak cholera tego dreszczyku emocji. Niech się tylko skończy ten kretynizm, a zaraz wracam do Egiptu._ W końcu pręcik podważył blokadę na tyle, że zadziałało kontrzaklęcie rzucone inną różdżką i Bill usłyszał ciche klik, kiedy zamek puścił. Uchylił drzwi na cal i zapuścił do środka żurawia. Ciemno, ale bez trudu rozróżnił wysoką sylwetką siedzącą sztywno na łóżku. Sylwetka nie wyglądała jak szkielet pociągnięty skórą, Bill więc z dużym prawdopodobieństwem założył, że Ron jest ubrany. Wślizgnął się do pokoju i zamknął za sobą cicho drzwi.  
- Auror z ciebie jak z koziej rzyci waltornia – warknął niskim głosem – Od piętnastu minut stoję pod drzwiami i łamię twoją blokadę a ty nic nie zauważasz? Hańba...  
- ...na mnie i braci moich – dokończył Ron i teatralnie wzruszył ramionami. Po prawdzie, to Bill prawie przyprawił go o zawał, ale szybko się pozbierał, zaklęciem zapalił świece i rozpalił w kominku i w końcu odwrócił się do brata. W sumie, to się cieszył, że ktoś do niego wpadł akurat w ten wieczór.  
- Cześć, Bill, co cię spro...  
Nie zdążył skończyć pytania.   
- Petrificus Totalus – różdżka Billa, ciągle wycelowana gdzieś w okolice klatki piersiowej Rona, nagle wypaliła i ciało chłopaka wyprostowało się jak dobrze naciągnięta struna, a on sam się poczuł, jakby go ktoś zanurzył w lodowatym jeziorze. Dzięki Bogu, że leżał na łóżku.

Starszy Weasley zdjął skórzany płaszcz, z namaszczeniem schował pręcik na miejsce i założył z powrotem pasek, po czym bezceremonialnie postawił swojego brata na nogi i zawlókł na środek pokoju, gdzie dotknął różdżką czubka jego głowy i mruknął:  
- Erectus.  
Stopy Rona przykleiło do podłogi, czuł co prawda, że się kiwa w przód i w tył, ale stał w miarę prosto. Był bardzo nieszczęśliwy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego najstarszy i najbardziej podziwiany brat zwariował. Iście po ślizgońsku włamał się do niego do pokoju. Iście po matczynemu nawrzucał mu od kiepskich aurorów. Potraktował go Petrificusem. A co najgorsze, postawił go na środku pokoju jak jakąś pieprzoną wańkę-wstańkę przy pomocy zaklęcia na potencję! Gdyby nie to, że jego kanały łzowe były absolutnie zamrożone, Ron najchętniej by się rozpłakał, bez względu na wzgląd. Furda wiek, furda wykształcenie, on chciał do mamy.

- A. Teraz. Będziesz. Słuchać. – wycedził Bill, wyciągając z kieszeni koszuli wymiętą paczkę Lucky Strike'ów i odpalając jednego od różdżki – Jeśli się ze mną zgodzisz, poruszysz źrenicami w pionie. Jeśli się ze mną nie zgodzisz – w poziomie. Jasne?  
Ron poruszył źrenicami w pionie.

7.

Początkowo Harry planował znaleźć Rona zaraz po kolacji, ale kiedy wszedł do swojego pokoju zostawić rzeczy, zastał siedzącą na jego łóżku Hermionę. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w ścianę, a usta miała zaciśnięte w „mcgonagall" – minę, która zawsze zwiastowała kłopoty. Harry poczuł, że chciałby znaleźć się gdzie indziej, na dzisiaj miał dość sprzeczek.  
- Miona, wiesz, że zawsze się cieszę, ja cię widzę, ale...  
- Harry, chyba nie zamierzasz tak tego zostawić?  
- Eee, czego?  
- Rona. Zabiniego. Śmierciożercy w waszej szkole.  
- Wiesz...  
- Ron musi zrozumieć, że obrażanie Ślizgonów na każdym kroku, nie jest dobrą metodą na walkę z Voldemortem. Jest za to nieodpowiedzialne, dziecinne i niebezpieczne, nie tylko dla niego. Przecież twierdziliście, że ten okres macie już za sobą!  
Harry miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Czuł się winny z powodu wzmianki o Percym i chciał po prostu przeprosić przyjaciela i zapomnieć o całym incydencie, łącznie z samochodem i śmierciożerstwem. Słowa przyjaciółki nieprzyjemnie łaskotały go w sumienie. Hermiona musiała zauważyć zażenowanie chłopaka, bo milczała wyczekująco. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry opowiedział jej przebieg ostatnich kilku dni.  
- A skąd ty właściwie wiesz? – zakończył.  
- Plotki między wydziałami szybko się roznoszą – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami – Posłuchaj, Harry, wiem, że ci głupio z powodu Percy'ego, ale to nie powód, żeby zmieniać plan. Uwierz mi, robimy to dla dobra Rona.  
- Pójdziesz do niego ze mną? – zapytał z nadzieją.  
- Nie mogę. Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia. Zobaczę się z nim jutro. Poza tym – mrugnęła szelmowsko okiem – niech to będzie męska rozmowa. No, na mnie już czas. Do jutra, Harry – pocałowała go w policzek i już jej nie było.  
Chłopak westchnął. Nie czuł się na siłach prowadzić moralne dysputy z samym sobą, kompromisowo więc postanowił wziąć zimny prysznic z nadzieją, że strumień lodowatej wody rozjaśni mu nieco w głowie. Jednak, gdy po pół godzinie stał pod drzwiami Rona, czuł się tak samo skonfundowany, jak poprzednio.

Głęboko odetchnął. _Co ma być, to będzie_. Nigdy do siebie nie pukali, przyjmując niepisane porozumienie, że jeśli drzwi nie ustępują po naciśnięciu klamki, należy się wycofać i czekać. Tym razem otworzyły się bez oporów. Wszedł do jasno oświetlonego pokoju i zamarł. Ron stał na środku, niebieskawy odcień twarzy i ogólna sztywność krzyczały wręcz „Petrificus Totalus", a na łóżku siedział rozparty Bill Weasley, z papierosem w ustach i dość ponurym wyrazem twarzy.  
- Hej, Bill – wymamrotał Harry, nie wierząc jeszcze własnym oczom. Przez głowę przelatywały mu tryliony pytań, ale oszołomiony chłopak nijak nie mógł się na żadne z nich zdecydować. W końcu, po dłuższej chwili, wydukał – Ty palisz?  
- Aha. Podły nałóg, wiem, trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Ale wiesz, stresująca praca, stresująca rodzinka, stresująca dziewczyna... – potrząsnął głowa nad swoim opłakanym losem – No dobra, chłopaki, będę się zbierać. Ron, pamiętaj, co mówiłem, braciszku, nienawidzę się powtarzać. Jasne?  
Harry ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że źrenice Rona powoli się opuszczają i z powrotem wędrują do góry. Bill nonszalancko zgniótł niedopałek na dywanie, włożył płaszcz i poprosił Harry'ego.  
- Zerknij, proszę, czy korytarz jest pusty. Wolałbym nie wpaść na jakąś damską wersję Moody'ego.  
Harry otworzył drzwi i dokładnie zlustrował obie strony korytarza.  
- Czysto – oznajmił. Bill skinął głową w podzięce i wyszedł, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Był już w połowie drogi do schodów, gdy ogarnął go iście diabelski chichot.

Tymczasem w pokoju Harry czym prędzej zdjął oba zaklęcia z przyjaciela. Ron stanął w rozkroku na chwiejnych nogach i zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w swój rozporek.  
- Co robisz? – Harry widział wiele dziwnych reakcji na szok, ale z całą pewnością Rona była unikatowa.  
- Czekam na skutki uboczne Erectusa – wyszeptał chłopak z rozpaczą.  
Harry wepchnął do ust pieść, żeby powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. Nie był przekonany, czy jego przyjaciel odniósłby się ze zrozumieniem do niekontrolowanej głupawki kumpla, kiedy sam znajdował się w mało godnym pozazdroszczenia położeniu. Opanowawszy się na tyle, że ponownie zaufał swojemu głosowi, zapytał:  
- Napijesz się?  
- Dawaj – wychrypiał Ron.  
Harry wyciągnął spod łóżka w połowie pustą butelkę Ognistej i dwa zakurzone kieliszki. Ron potrząsnął głową, wyrwał przyjacielowi flaszkę i pociągnął z niej tęgiego łyka.  
- A teraz spadaj. Pogadamy jutro, nie mam siły na nic.  
Harry może i miałby ochotę posprzeczać się na ten temat, ale co można powiedzieć człowiekowi, którego własny brat potraktował zaklęciem z rodzaju tych, które najczęściej można usłyszeć w Lubczykowym Zakątku? _Żeby chociaż trafiło w przeznaczoną do tego część ciała..._  
Wyszedł.

8.

- Tak powiedział?  
- Dokładnie tak. Że jestem nieodpowiedzialnym wariatem, że nie powinno się mnie dopuszczać do żadnego tajnego stowarzyszenia, bo na pewno coś spieprzę, że jestem chodzącą katastrofą i że Zabini jest czysty jak łza. Bill ręczy za to głową.  
- A skąd wie?  
- Wybacz, Harry, nie miałem okazji, żeby spytać.  
Siedzieli w bibliotece, przy tym samym stole, przy którym siedział Zabini w trakcie niefortunnej ostatniej rozmowy. Teoretycznie mieli szukać materiałów do pracy trymestralnej z „Teorii zbierania i zabezpieczania śladów", praktycznie od godziny komentowali wczorajsze wydarzenia. Bill włamujący się do pokoju Rona, Bill grożący bratu trwałym uszkodzeniem ciała, Bill sarkastyczny, Bill narzekający na Fleur – to absolutnie nie był Bill, którego znali i lubili do tej pory. Ron perorował coś nawet o Eliksirze Wielosokowym, Harry westchnął tylko „Co ta konspira robi z ludzi" i po raz kolejny chciał zapytać, czy Ron naprawdę dostał zaklęciem na potencję, gdy dobiegł go sarkastyczny głos:  
- Potter, Weasley, co za niespodzianka.  
- Zabini – powiedzieli chórem. Blaise skinął głową i usiadł  
- Jeśli chodzi o jutro – mruknął, całkowicie świadomy tego, że wszystkie uszy i połowa oczu w bibliotece zwrócone są teraz w ich kierunku – to, uhm, myślę, że to niezły pomysł.  
Harry skinął głową, ale ku niebotycznemu zdziwieniu Zabiniego, to Ron odpowiedział:  
- Eee, my też. Nawet bardzo.  
- No, to załatwione – rozpromienił się Harry – Ron, skombinujesz samochód?  
Rudzielec pokręcił głową:  
- Nie da rady. Wiesz, że tata uwielbia grzebać przy wszystkich mugolskich zabawkach, a weekendy ma wolne. Nie zabiorę mu auta sprzed nosa, jak zobaczy, że go nie ma i że Fred i George też go nie mają, to mnie ze skóry obłupi. A jak się dowie, że pożyczyliśmy go na przejażdżkę ze Ślizgonem w celu przetransmutowania kół w nieokreślone wielokąty w przewidywaniu przyszłych potyczek ze śmierciojadami, to już w ogóle kaplica, mogę do domu nie wracać. Mama pokroi mnie w kosteczkę i odeśle Snape'owi na składniki do eliksirów.  
Zabini wbrew sobie parsknął śmiechem. Może i Ronald Weasley był ciężkim przypadkiem uprzedzonego, przekonanego o własnej wyższości tępaka, ale na pewno był też zabawny. Harry wzruszył ramionami:  
- Blaise?  
Blondyn udał, że się zastanawia.  
- W sumie to mógłbym – przyklęknął na krześle i nachylił się przez stół do dwóch przyjaciół – ale wiesz, Weasley, trochę się boję. Jak się twoja mamusia dowie o wszystkim, to może dojść do wniosku, że okropny śmierciożerca próbował przekabacić jej synalka na złą stronę – zawiesił głos, ignorując kolor napływający do twarzy Rona i grymas Pottera, który wyraźnie mówił „Czy ty się nigdy nie uczysz, idioto?" – a ja znam kilka bardziej bohaterskich sposobów zejścia niż skończenie w eliksirze na połyskliwe włosy naszego drogiego Severa.  
Bill Billem, obietnica obietnicą, ale...  
- ...żaden pieprzony Ślizgon nie będzie brał mnie za idiotę, Zabini! – Ron podniósł głos na tyle, że na pewno słyszeli go wszyscy w pomieszczeniu. Harry miał ochotę schować się pod stół – Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby uwierzyć, że taki nieporadny misio jak ty może być śmierciożercą?

Siedząca niedaleko Krukonka, którą cała trójka kojarzyła mgliście jeszcze ze szkoły, uznała najwidoczniej, że zbyt wiele praw logiki zostało pogwałconych:  
- Weasley, czy ty się czasem zastanawiasz nad tym, co mówisz? Poćwicz do lustra może, bo na razie głośne formułowanie opinii kiepsko ci idzie.


	4. Prawie czarna owca

**Scenka czwarta**, w której stara zasada _słowo się rzekło, kobyłka u płota_ jest przyczyną pewnych wahań moralnych u młodego Ślizgona. Ponadto testuje się twierdzenie, że z rodziną dobrze wychodzi się tylko na zdjęciu, ale na efekty przyjdzie nam trochę poczekać.

**Prawie czarna owca**

1.

_Pytać czy nie pytać_ zastanawiał się Blaise Zabini, czekając na korytarzu aż otworzą się drzwi wejściowe do przytulnego mieszkanka jego kuzynki. Miał przeczucie, że jeśli pożyczy sobie samochód bez porozumienia z Amandą, ich stosunki ulegną gwałtownemu oziębieniu. Oziębienie zapewne zostanie poparte kilkoma mocnymi, różdżkowymi argumentami. _Reducto? Hemoroidus?_ Temperament tej dziewczyny był przekleństwem, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z nad wyraz ślizgońską umiejętnością wynajdywania słabych punktów przeciwnika.  
Chyba, że się nie dowie, oczywiście. Tym niemniej, liczenie na to mogło być niebezpieczne. Albo jeszcze gorzej – głupie. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, na co komu samochód w sobotnie przedpołudnie. Bardzo usilnie starał się zinterpretować wyniki tego przeglądu tendencyjnie, czyli tak, żeby wyszło satysfakcjonujące „Na nic" tudzież „W sobotnie ranki siedzi się w domu". Nie bardzo mu się to udawało, jako że usłużny organ, w którym zazwyczaj przechowuje się tego typu dane, wypluwał z siebie informacje zwrotne z prędkością karabinu maszynowego: na wycieczkę, na zakupy, w odwiedziny u brata, do biblioteki. _Niedobrze._   
Jednakowoż, grzeczne zapytanie się o ewentualną pożyczkę też nie rozwiązywało wszelkich problemów. W takim wypadku musiałby się liczyć z odpowiedzią negatywną, w wyniku czego stanąłby przed Ronem bez samochodu i bez wymówki (no dobra, jakaś wymówka by się znalazła. Ale co to za frajda zwieść dwóch ŚwiGów?). _Ten rudy kretyn tylko na to czeka._ A kolejnej porcji kpin od Weasleya chyba by nie zniósł. No i co powiedzieć, jak Amy zapyta, po co mu auto? Przyznanie się do edukacyjnej wycieczki z najświętszymi z Gryfonów w ogóle nie wchodziło w rachubę. _Nie wchodziło?_

Dalszy strumień świadomości Zabiniego został przerwany przez szczęk zamka i zduszone przekleństwo.  
- Blaise. Stało się coś?  
Rozczochrane, gęste włosy, luźno opadające na ramiona niewysokiej dziewczyny były niebieskie. Bardzo niebieskie. Niektórzy powiedzieliby pewnie „jadowicie", ale Blaise widział już swoją kuzynkę z włosami we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Niebieski wydawał się wręcz spokojny po marchewkowo pomarańczowym sprzed dwóch tygodni.   
- Eee, hej! – usiłował wpaść w entuzjastyczny ton. – Nie, nic się nie stało.  
Brak okularów, bose stopy i podkoszulek bez rękawów z wielkim pomarańczowym napisem „Happy Times in Bed" wyraźnie poinformowały go o tym, że stojąca na progu dziewczyna została przed chwilą bardzo brutalnie obudzona i raczej nie jest zbyt przyjaźnie nastawiona do świata. _Bardzo niedobrze_. Ale muzyka musi grać dalej.  
– Mogę wejść?  
Zrobiła mu przejście, trąc zaspane oczy gestem dziecinnym i łobuzerskim zarazem. Mógłby po nim przysiąc, że na progu stoi beztroska nastolatka. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, pewny, że tego nie zauważy – choć była starsza o osiem lat, czasami czuł do niej taki sam ojcowski stosunek jak jej bracia.  
- Wiesz która jest godzina? I jaki dzień tygodnia? – narzekała głośno, starając się stłumić ziewnięcie.  
Blaise wiedział. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie lepiej było odbyć tę rozmowę wczoraj. Ale znowu, Amy nie była osobą, która większość piątkowych wieczorów spędzała w domu. _Sprawia tyle problemów, co stado słoni tańczących kankana. Merlinie!_  
- Możemy pogadać? Proszę. Zanim Philip mnie dopadnie.  
Popatrzyła na niego z uwagą. A potem pokręciła głową nad własną naiwnością – od samego początku wiedziała przecież, że mu nie trzaśnie drzwiami przed nosem. Odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała w stronę kuchni, bose stopy śmiesznie klaskały o zimny parkiet. Blaise wyjął z szafki w przedpokoju parę starych trampek bez pięt. Amy nie była także osobą, która nosiłaby pantofle.  
- Napijesz się kawy? – związała włosy czymś, co na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało uszczelkę. Pewnie zresztą nią było, jako że z zadań przynależnych gumkom i spinkom wywiązywało się nader niezgrabnie i już po chwili niesforne kosmyki wchodziły jej do oczu i ust.  
- Uhm, a nie można liczyć na coś więcej? Śniadanie na przykład? Zobacz, jak ja o ciebie dbam – i wyciągnął zza pleców zniszczone trampki, spoglądając jednocześnie z potępieniem na jej coraz bardziej zmarznięte stopy.  
Kolejne długie spojrzenie. Potem westchnienie. Bo w sumie, co za różnica? I tak już wstała. Z tylnej kieszeni dżinsów wyjęła różdżkę:  
- Accio okulary! – i zaraz – O cholera!

Każda kobieta ma jakiegoś bzika – jedna wydaje majątek na buty, inna na sukienki, jeszcze inna na kosmetyki albo płyty. Amy w ilościach hurtowych kupowała książki oraz okulary. I te, i te leżały wszędzie – na biurku, na półkach, na komputerze, na podłodze nawet; w przedpokoju, saloniku, sypialni i łazience. Zazwyczaj pamiętała o tym, przywołując je różdżką, i precyzowała zaklęcie. „Accio opowiadania Italo Calvino, wersja włoska w twardej oprawie" albo „Accio okulary w zielonej oprawce w białe kwiatuszki" załatwiało sprawę i nie wprowadzało chaosu. Sobotni ranek najwyraźniej jednak nie sprzyjał myśleniu. 

Z szumem przyleciały do niej wszystkie pary okularów, jakie się znalazły w promieniu działania zaklęcia. Sześć zwykłych, cztery słoneczne i narciarskie gogle zatrzymały się kilkanaście centymetrów od jej twarzy, przepychając się między sobą o najbardziej wyeksponowaną pozycję. Właśnie jedne wysforowały się trochę do przodu i długim zausznikiem próbowały wybić szkło goglom. Blaise trzymał się kurczowo framugi, żeby nie upaść ze śmiechu.  
- Vivat zręczność! – mruknęła Amanda.  
Zdecydowała się na parę w szerokich, czerwonych i zawsze poprawiających jej humor oprawkach i wyciągnęła je przed szereg, ignorując próby przytrzaśnięcia jej palca przez sąsiadów wybrańca. W chwili, gdy włożyła je na nos, reszta najwyraźniej straciła zainteresowanie, bo przestała się wiercić niecierpliwie. Za to, zanim zdążyła je wyłapać, z hukiem spadły na podłogę. Kilka soczewek wypadło i złośliwie usiłowało odtoczyć się pod szafkę. Na szczęście do dość szczupłej twarzy właścicielki okrągły kształt niezbyt pasował i przeważały różnego rodzaju prostokąty. Blaise mimo woli musiał przyznać, że Granger miała dobry pomysł – rzeczywiście, nieokrągłe formy toczyły się kiepsko. Bez trudu je dogonili i chłopak kilkoma cichymi Reparo usunął problem. Gdy skończył, pozbierał je i wyniósł w bardziej odpowiednie miejsce, przy okazji odwieszając kurtkę na wieszak przy wejściu.  
Przez chwilę kusiło go, żeby uchylić drzwi do sypialni i zobaczyć, czy łóżko jest puste, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Przyłapanie na tym oznaczałoby śmierć w męczarniach – pewnych rzeczy Amy nie miała w zwyczaju wybaczać. _Ale to przecież wcale nie ciekawość_, tłumaczył sam sobie, _chcę się tylko upewnić, że się w nic głupiego znowu nie wplątała. Poza tym, jeśli łóżko jest zajęte przez jakiegoś przystojnego bruneta, raczej zostaną w domu przed południem. Dobrze by było znać jej plany_. Ale to nie stanowiło żadnej linii obrony w przypadku wpadki. Zrezygnowany, w końcu machnął ręką. Skoro nie mógł przekonać sam siebie o czystości intencji, z Amandą tym bardziej by mu się udało.  
Zamiast tego wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał:  
- Accio kluczyki – miał nadzieję, że nie zostawiła ich w kuchni ani w zamkniętej sypialni. _Choć miałbym pretekst, żeby tam zajrzeć. _  
Nie, kluczyki wyskoczyły z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki, która pamięta chyba jeszcze czasy Woodstock. Szybko je schował i wrócił do kuchni. _Niech się dzieje, co chce. Może akurat postanowiła wyćwiczyć się w trudnej sztuce cierpliwości?_

2. 

W międzyczasie Amy włożyła trampki i zabrała się za śniadanie. Na stole czekał już na niego kubek parującej kawy, a dodatkowy dzbanek wygrzewał się w Termicznym Raju – lekkim zaklęciu ogrzewającym, które wymyślił zatwardziały kawaler Jon w momencie przesytu kanapkami. Na patelni skwierczał boczek.  
Sama Amanda buszowała w lodówce, pogwizdując głośno „Piosenkę o jeżu". Fałszowała co prawda okropnie, ale Blaise wiedział, że to musiało być właśnie to – Llewellynowie po prostu nie umieli gwizdać nic innego. Jakiś feler w genach.

Usiadł i sięgnął po cukier. Co prawda, przyzwyczaił się do małej czarnej w innych ilościach – dlatego zresztą nazywał ją małą. Jedną z niewielu rzeczy, które przejął od ojca, było picie kawy po włosku, z maleńkich filiżanek. Wiedział jednak, że próba zmuszenia kuzynki do zrobienia Lavazzy w czymś mniejszym niż półlitrowy garnczek, który właśnie trzymał w dłoniach, z definicji skazana była na niepowodzenie. Amy żyła kawą i papierosami. Teraz też postawiła przy swoim miejscu talerzyk deserowy, który miał spełniać rolę popielniczki.   
- Phil jest na mnie strasznie zły? – spytał w końcu, wiedząc, że nie ma co liczyć pierwszy ruch z jej strony. Ułatwianie zadania interlokutorom nie mogło być policzone w poczet licznych zalet Amandy.  
- Niewąsko. Wczoraj wrzeszczał coś o nabijaniu na różdżkę i wyrywaniu nóg z dupy, ale nie słuchałam zbyt dokładnie – błysnęła zębami w grymasie kota z Cheshire.  
Podrapał się w brodę. Od kiedy ponad trzy lata temu pod wpływem pierwszego poważnego życiowego rozczarowania (i kilku mocnych drinków, choć o tym wolałby nie pamiętać) opowiedział Philipowi Llewellynowi o sobie więcej, niż myślał, że będzie możliwe i więcej, niż, jak wtedy sądził, powinien, nigdy nie widział go wyprowadzonego z równowagi. Nie śpieszyło mu się zbytnio do tego nowego doświadczenia.  
- Mam go przeprosić?  
Amy aż zgasiła zapalniczkę, którą właśnie miała odpalić pierwszego tego dnia papierosa.  
- Philipa? A po co?  
- No, żeby się nie wkurzał za bardzo.  
Roześmiała się.  
- Phil nie czuje się poszkodowany, Blaise.  
- Ale to nie przeszkodzi mu zmyć mi głowy, natrzeć uszu i kopnąć w tyłek na pożegnanie, prawda?  
- Pewnie nie. Ale pozłości się trochę i mu przejdzie. A tak między nami, ta złość nie jest zupełnie nieuzasadniona, Blaise.  
- Kurde, ty też? Jakbyś nigdy nic głupiego nie zrobiła.  
- Zrobiłam i to dużo rzeczy. Za niektóre też mi się porządnie oberwało. Ale Tormentem nie rzucałam i jakoś tak się złożyło, że zwykle starałam się swoją sytuację po wpadce poprawić, a nie pogorszyć.  
- Nie znasz Leibowitza – syknął przez zęby.  
- I po tym, co słyszałam, nie śpieszy mi się, żeby go poznać. To nie jest usprawiedliwienie. Zwłaszcza...  
- Zwłaszcza co, do cholery?  
- Zwłaszcza, że masz już doświadczenie z podobnymi oskarżeniami. Po siedmiu latach ze Smoczkofretką...  
Smoczkofretka trochę go udobruchała. Nie miał pojęcia, jakimi kanałami hogwarckie plotki docierały do jego kuzynów, ale odkąd bliżej ich poznał, bardzo rzadko słyszał, żeby mówili o Malfoyu po nazwisku. A inwencję w wymyślaniu inwektyw mieli niepoślednią.  
- To jest zupełnie co innego.  
- Ach tak? – ale nie odezwała się więcej, tylko wstała i obróciła boczek. Sięgnęła po wyjęte z lodówki jajka, wbiła je na patelnię, beztrosko dodała przypraw. Skręciła gaz, wyjęła dwa talerze z szafki i rozłożyła je na stole. Z szuflady przyniosła dwa noże i dwa widelce. Zadowolona z siebie usiadła i w końcu zapaliła odłożonego papierosa. Blaise nie wytrzymał:  
- Nie możesz porównywać określeń „pieprzony śmierciożerca" i „gołodupiec" czy „włoska przybłęda". Nie ten ciężar.   
- Biorąc pod uwagę to, w jakim środowisku zostały rzucone, powiedziałabym, że dość podobny.  
Blaise przygryzł dolną wargę.  
- Kogo obchodziło, co pieprzył Malfoy?  
- Uhm, w takim razie kogo obchodzi, co pieprzą Leibowitz z Weasleyem?   
- Gdyby pieprzyli pod nosem albo do lustra, nikogo by nie obchodziło. Ale skoro cała szkoła słuchała, miałem prawo...  
- Smoczkofretki też cały Slytherin słuchał.  
- No właśnie. Slytherin.  
Amy uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Nie przeszło to niezauważone:  
- No co?  
- Nic – ciągle suszyła zęby – po prostu wychodzi na to, że Phil po raz kolejny miał rację. Pasujesz do WSMO.  
Wiedział, że Ślizgon powinien w tym momencie odciąć się celną a zjadliwą ripostą. Coś w rodzaju „Mnie wystarczy, że to WSMO dopasowuje się do mnie" pokazałoby, że naiwny sentymentalizm jest mu obcy. Ostatecznie mógłby unieść się dumą albo chociaż oburzeniem, to też by dobrze wyglądało. Ale Blaise miał wrażenie, że siedząca przed nim dziewczyna rozgryzłaby to przedstawienie w mgnieniu oka. W końcu ona też na przemian szarpała się i godziła z otoczeniem. Zdecydował się więc na w miarę bezpieczne wzruszenie ramionami.  
Parsknęła cicho i skupiła się na dopaleniu papierosa. Kiedy skończyła, zagaił:  
- Spalisz w końcu te jajka – wiedział, że sztuczka ze zmianą tematu jest starsza od Hogwartu, Dumbla i metod wychowawczych Filcha razem wziętych, ale Amy najwyraźniej postanowiła nie drążyć jego preferencji edukacyjnych, bo machnęła tylko różdżką w powietrzu.  
- Accio patelnia – naczynie majestatycznie podpłynęło do stołu.   
Amy zerknęła na ściętą powierzchnię.  
– No, powiedzmy, że gotowe – znowu skierowała różdżkę w stronę kuchenki – Extinguo palnik – dopiero wtedy postawiła patelnię na stole i podzieliła zawartość na dwie części – Dawaj talerz.

Jedli w milczeniu tylko przez chwilę.  
- Wczoraj Weasley zarzucił mi misiowatość. I to, że jestem zbyt nieporadny jak na śmierciożercę.  
- Uhm, to się nazywa konsekwencja.  
- A wiesz, że jedna Krukonka, co siedziała obok, powiedziała mniej więcej to samo. Choć bardziej złośliwie: „Głośne formułowanie opinii kiepsko ci idzie, Weasley. Popracuj nad tym" – przeciągnął samogłoski, doprowadzając do absurdu pełen wyższości ton, tak często spotykany u wychowanków Ravenclawu.  
- Wredni Krukoni, mają to we krwi – wyszczerzyła się.  
- Phil też? – zapytał z uśmiechem. Zdziwiło go, że odpowiedziała w nieżartobliwym tonie:  
- Przekonanie o tym, że najlepiej wie, co jest dobre dla innych, nie jest mu do końca obce – zamyśliła się na chwilę – ale pracuję nad zmiękczeniem jego charakterku – dodała już lżej. – Czyli co, twój problem został rozwiązany przez negację?  
- Zobaczymy w poniedziałek.  
- Nie licz na to, że wszystko od razu stanie się łatwe i przyjemne – znowu spoważniała na moment – ale się ułoży. To już się zaczęło.  
- Amy optymistki jeszcze nie znałem.  
- Chowa się przed ludźmi. Nie mów nikomu, że ktoś taki w ogóle istnieje.  
Przyłożył prawą rękę do serca, a lewą uniósł w górę.  
- Słowo skauta.  
Nie mogła się nie roześmiać.  
- Mugolejesz. Za dużo filmów.  
- Twój wpływ. Liczę, że wykończę kiedyś pół rodzinki na zawał przy okazji jakiegoś sabatu – ścisnął nos kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, żeby lepiej naśladować ciężki, włoski akcent swojego ojca – „A to mój syn Blaise. Prawda, że pięknie chłopak wyrósł? Niestety, ma drobną wadę, uczy się na aurora. A w wolnym czasie chodzi do mugolskich kin. Tak, tak, ta dzisiejsza młodzież. Żadnego poszanowania dla tradycji. No i miasto, duże miasta tak strasznie demoralizują."   
Początkowo Amy zachichotała, tak jak planował.  
- Tylko nie przegnij – szybko jednak posmutniała wyraźnie. – W tej rodzinie prawdziwe czarne owce nie żyją długo – dokończyła cicho. Blaise uznał, że to dobry moment, żeby zacząć się wyzywać. _, . Idiota. Kretyn. Empatia na poziomie Severa._ Beztroski nastrój prysł jak mydlana bańka.  
- Amy, przepraszam, nie chciałem...  
- Spokojnie – szybko przerwała wyjaśnienia – nic się stało. Pewne skojarzenia są ciągle żywe.  
_Za karę przez tydzień będę miły dla Weasleya. I powiem Potterowi, że jest świetnym szukającym._  
- Na pewno wszystko gra?  
Pokiwała głową, zbierając brudne talerze ze stołu. Szybko podstawił jej swój pełny w połowie kubek. Więcej kawy chyba nie przełknie w tym tygodniu.  
_Zmień temat, geniuszu. Popisz się dla odmiany inteligencją. Co za cholerna pustka w głowie!_  
Amy odkręciła kran.  
- Zbieraj się, Blaise. Spóźnisz się.  
Zerknął na zegar. Kwadrans po dziewiątej.  
- Skąd wiesz, że się gdzieś wybieram?  
Obróciła się z lekkim uśmiechem.  
- Pomyślmy. Jest sobota, po jednym z cięższych tygodni, jakie miałeś w tej szkole. A ty o godzinie w pół do dziewiątej stoisz u mnie pod drzwiami, zamiast po bożemu odsypiać. I to po co? Żeby pogadać o Philipie, który do wieczora będzie raczej nieuchwytny i przynajmniej do ósmej jesteś bezpieczny, mógłbyś spokojnie przyjść później. Skoro nie, to ty też masz plany na dzisiaj, plany, które zaczynają się wcześnie a kończą późno. Nie będę dociekać kto to i co to – czy jej się wydawało, czy Blaise się zarumienił? _Gdyby nie ta afera z Weasleyem, to pomyślałabym, że w końcu znalazł sobie dziewczynę? Teraz jednak było to wyjątkowo mało prawdopodobne. Co jest?_ – ale fakt pozostaje faktem.  
- Piękny wywód – roześmiał się. – Masz rację w stu procentach – _No dobra, w stu to nie. Ale tego to ci jeszcze nie powiem_. – Skąd wiedziałaś?  
- Logika, mój drogi. To piękna nauka.  
- Tak często o niej mówisz, że pomyślałby kto, że jesteś w niej specjalistką. Jak we wszystkich dziedzinach matematyki, zresztą.  
_Padalec. I on się zastanawiał, czemu trafił do Slytherinu?_  
- Spadaj na palmę banany prostować, Blaise. I tak jestem lepsza od większości, pożal się Boże, normalnych czarodziejów.  
- Pomijając szlamy. Ta Granger na przykład... Auć! – mokra gąbka, którą przed chwilą szorowała patelnię, trafiła go idealnie w nos. – Przecież nie powiem mugolaczka – zdenerwował się. – To brzmi prawie jak sraczka!  
- Blaise, do cholery! – trzasnęła mokrą dłonią o zlewozmywak.   
_Gratuluję, Zabini, świetny dzień masz dzisiaj!_  
- Uhm, pomijając osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia. Lepiej?  
- Lepiej – przyznała – Pilnuj się.  
- Słuchaj, ale to po prostu słowo. Nie chciałem nikogo urazić. Nie wierzę w te brednie o splamionej krwi, honorze i tak dalej.  
- Ale to słowo ma bardzo negatywne skojarzenia. I w tym towarzystwie nie jest tolerowane. Bez względu na intencje czy ich brak. Jasne?  
- Jak słońce albo inna latarnia – cicho wstał od stołu i podszedł do stojącej tyłem dziewczyny. Odczekał, aż wsadzi ręce po łokcie do pełnego wody zlewu i objął ją znienacka w pasie, równocześnie dając jej bardzo mokrego całusa w policzek. Pisnęła i szybko obróciła się w jego uścisku. Mógł się spodziewać, że to nie będzie bułka z masłem – siostra dwóch aurorów na pewno miała w zanadrzu jakieś sztuczki, niedostępne normalnym czarownicom. Zanim się zorientował, że coś idzie nie tak, objęła go śliskimi od piany dłońmi za szyję i zaczęła dusić. Jej pięta jednocześnie boleśnie uderzała w jego stopę. Chwilę szamotali się ze śmiechem, ale w końcu puścił ją z obawy o swoją przeponę. Błyskawicznie odskoczyła do stołu, chwyciła zostawioną tam różdżkę i pewnie wycelowała w okolice głowy lekko słaniającego się przeciwnika. Co prawda, całość psuł trochę fakt, że trzymała się lewą ręką za bok i stała wygięta od kolki, ale Blaise nie miał złudzeń: w mokrej koszuli oraz ze śladami duszenia na szyi na pewno nie wyglądał poważniej.   
- Zabini, cholero ty jedna! Prawie umarłam przez ciebie na zawał! Niech cię tylko dorwę... Posiekam na kawałki.  
- Ciii – ciągle walczył o złapanie oddechu, kąśliwe uwagi nie wychodziły mu więc tak, jak sobie zaplanował - dość już się nakrzyczałaś. Zaraz ten ktoś z twojego łóżka wstanie i sam padnie na zawał, jak zobaczy, że celujesz kawałkiem patyka w bliżej niezidentyfikowanego osobnika płci przeciwnej. Mugole mają słabe nerwy, wiesz?  
Mruknęła coś niezbyt miłego pod nosem, ale schowała różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i przykryła ją koszulką. Po czym natychmiast przeskoczyła przez stół z zamiarem zrealizowania swoich gróźb ręcznie. Blaise z chichotem uciekł na drugą stronę.  
- Bariera Silencio, mądralo. Nic mi nie przeszkodzi – wydyszała Amy.  
- Poza brakiem kondycji. Poza tym, muszę już iść.  
Uspokoiła się.  
- Racja – wymamrotała.  
Blaise skierował różdżkę na zachlapaną i ubrudzoną podłogą. „Chłoszczyść" i „Siccus" szybko zlikwidowały problem. Wyszczerzył się:  
- Wiem, że domowe zaklęcia wychodzą ci gorzej niż średnio – i zastrzegł się natychmiast - Tylko się nie przyzwyczajaj. Niecodziennie mam dzień dobroci dla – oparła dłonie o biodra – dla kuzynek. A co myślałaś? No, zbieram się.  
Amy wróciła już do zlewu, więc tylko pokiwała głową.  
- Jasne. Uważaj na siebie.  
- Spoko. Mogę wziąć sobie coś do czytania?  
- Spóźnisz się.  
- I tak planowałem.  
- No to wybierz, co chcesz. Tylko żeby nie było, że cię wbrew woli przetrzymałam!

Gdy po dziesięciu minutach weszła do swojego zagraconego saloniku, Blaise ciągle tam był. Pod pachą trzymał co prawda wybraną lekturę, ale z uwagą studiował zdjęcie, które trzymał w dłoniach. Chyba mu się podobało, bo się uśmiechał do siebie.  
- Ładne – stwierdził, kiedy ją w końcu zauważył – Nowe? Jeszcze go nie widziałem.  
Podeszła do niego.  
- Z przedwczoraj.  
Na zdjęciu siedzieli dwaj bracia, tak do siebie podobni, że można to było poznać na pierwszy rzut oka, nawet jeśli się ich nie znało. Sztywno wyprostowani, z rękami skrzyżowanym na piersiach i z kamienną twarzą, przypominali egipskie Sfinksy. Między nimi leżała Amy, z nogami na oparciu sofy i głową zwisającą w dół. Dłonie trzymała na kolanach mężczyzn i uśmiechała się szeroko. Na podłodze stał rządek puszek po piwie.  
- Czemu nie jest magiczne? – zapytał w końcu.  
- Bo głupio majtam nogami po magicznym wywołaniu – mruknęła z cieniem rumieńca. – Poza tym, naprawdę mi się podoba i chyba je sobie powieszę na ścianie. Tylko nie w sypialni – dodała z błyskiem w oku. – Paskudnie bym się czuła, gdyby patrzyli na mnie w łóżku.  
Blaise roześmiał się na całe gardło.  
- Wyobrażam sobie, że on czułby się jeszcze gorzej – skinął głową w ogólnym kierunku przedpokoju, co pewnie miało oznaczać sypialnię, i podał jej fotografię – No, na mnie naprawdę już czas – wykonał ruch, jakby chciał ją pocałować na pożegnanie, ale najwyraźniej uznał, że dwa całusy w jeden ranek wystarczą, bo tylko dotknął szybko jej ramienia i poszedł po kurtkę.  
Kiedy już myślała, że wyszedł tak cicho, że nie usłyszała trzasku zamykanych drzwi, pojawił się z powrotem:  
- Amy, i jeszcze jedno. Nigdy nie zostawiaj różdżki poza zasięgiem.  
- Auror pieprzony się znalazł. Zwariuję w końcu z wami – pokręciła głową.  
- Wariuj, ale nas słuchaj. Przynajmniej, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo. Nie żartuję – podniósł ostrzegawczo wskazujący palec. – Obiecaj! Choćbyś miała Obliviate na prawo i lewo rzucać.  
- Dobra, już dobra. Obiecuję.  
- No – rozpromienił się – tylko pamiętaj. To pa.  
I zanim zdążyła jakoś zareagować, znikł z pola widzenia. Po chwili zatrzaskiwane drzwi powiedziały jej, że nietypowa wizyta dobiegła końca.

3. 

Delikatnie położyła zdjęcie na biurku, uważnie omijając lepkie plamy po czerwonym winie. Pomysł ze zrobieniem z niego plakatu naprawdę nie był zły, trzeba tylko powiększyć je kilka razy. Ale to problem na później.  
Wystawiła głowę do przedpokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy w sypialni nadal panuje cisza i sięgnęła po telefon. Wykręciła numer swojej koleżanki, jednej z niewielu po tej stronie Dziurawego Kotła. Odezwał się mężczyzna:  
- Dzwonisz do mnie czy do Alice?  
- Patrzcie go, jaki mądry! Dwa dni u niej mieszka, a już się nauczył obsługiwać aparat z wyświetlaniem numeru – w sumie mogła się tego domyśleć, na pewno spodziewał się jej telefonu.  
- Ma się ten talent – parsknął. – I ani słowa o przemądrzałych Krukonach – zastrzegł natychmiast – prawie słyszę jak układasz w głowie jakiś złośliwy przytyk.  
Amy zmartwiała, ale jej brat tylko się roześmiał, w trafny sposób najwyraźniej odczytując jej milczenie.  
- Alice poszła na zakupy, nie martw się. To co, do mnie czy do niej?   
Wcale jej nie uspokoił. Studiowała z Alice od czterech lat i znała ją tak dobrze, jak można poznać kogoś, komu się nie ufa i nieustannie kłamie. Co ciągle znaczyło nieźle w jej przypadku. Wiedziała, że im dłużej zwlekał, tym gorzej dziewczyna to przyjmie. Ale to nie moment na podobną rozmowę.  
- Do ciebie. Blaise przed chwilą ode mnie wyszedł.  
Phil cicho zagwizdał.  
- Tak wcześnie? Musiał się nieźle spietrać. Słusznie, swoją drogą, Leibowitz jeszcze ze szpitala nie wyszedł.  
- Cholera, o tym już nie raczyłeś mi powiedzieć – zdenerwowała się nie na żarty, miłe wspomnienia z wizyty szybko ulatywały jej z głowy.  
- A po co? – Phil też nie był oazą spokoju w tej chwili. – Żebyś nawrzeszczała na chłopaka jak to tylko ty potrafisz?  
- Ktoś powinien! – wyjęła różdżkę i cicho wymamrotała „Accio papierosy". Paczka Davidoffów cicho przyfrunęła z kuchni.  
- Zostaw to mnie. Dam sobie z nim radę – zapewnił ją. - Jak zawsze.  
- Philip, musisz go w końcu wypuścić spod swoich skrzydeł. To już dorosły człowiek – przytrzymała słuchawkę między uchem a ramieniem, wyjęła jednego szluga i wsadziła sobie do ust. Odpaliła go od różdżki, po chwili już rozkoszując się nikotyną w krwioobiegu. Phil nie dawał za wygraną:  
- Kompletnie nieukształtowany, dodam.  
- Gówno tam, nieukształtowany. Zagubiony, jak większość w jego wieku. Przejdzie mu. Nam było gorzej.  
- Było – przyznał niechętnie – Pewnie, że było. Ale my wiedzieliśmy, co ze sobą robić. No i byliśmy w trójkę. Mieliśmy wzory, przykłady.  
- Zaczynasz mówić jak jakiś nadęty psycholog, wiesz?  
- Wiem. Ale to fascynująca nauka. Co mu powiedziałaś?  
- Że zamierzasz mu urwać nogi przy szyi.  
- Subtelnie.  
- Ale też że się trochę pozłościsz i ci przejdzie.  
- To już lepiej. Co on na to?  
- Nic. Ale starał się wytłumaczyć. Mówił o Leibowitzu i młodym Weasleyu. I o tym, że nie jest jak w Hogwarcie.  
- To dobrze, otwiera się.  
Amy puściła mimo uszu kolejną psychologiczną gadkę. Poważnie podejrzewała, że to było celowe.  
- I jeszcze, że jest czarną owcą w rodzinie. Trochę wyprowadziło mnie to z równowagi.  
Chwila ciszy, wykorzystała ją na głębokie zaciągnięcie się papierosem. Dym podrażnił gardło, wypełnił płuca. Uspokajał, pozwalając skoncentrować się na czymś innym niż myślenie. Wypuściła go z cichym sykiem dopiero kiedy zaczęło kręcić jej się głowie. Z braku popielniczki w zasięgu ręki, strzepnęła popiół do doniczki smętnego kaktusa. Chyba znowu go ususzyła.  
- W porządku? – usłyszała w końcu. Niech szlag trafi Philipa i jego ojcowskie zaangażowanie.  
- Tak – warknęła ostrzej, niż zamierzała. – To o Blaise'a powinieneś się martwić.  
- Nie mam powodów, na razie poszedł z Harrym Potterem i Ronem Weasleyem ćwiczyć transmutację – Amanda prawie się zakrztusiła. – Martwię się o ciebie.  
Zignorowała ostatnią uwagę. Była w tym dobra. Z dwójką starszych braci, z których co najmniej jeden był nadopiekuńczy, i wychowana przez dziadków zdążyła się uodpornić.  
- Nie przyznał się, skurczybyk. Rozmawiałam z nim o tym, a się nie przyznał.  
Phil zachichotał:  
- Co się dziwisz? Pewnie myślał, że go wyklniesz za zdradę ideałów.  
- A ty to niby nie?  
- Och, ja jestem Krukonem, pamiętaj. Poza tym, z przykrością stwierdzam, że tego, co wiem, nie dowiedziałem się od Blaise'a tylko ze swoich źródeł.  
- I nie uznałeś za koniecznie interweniować? – odcięła się za psychologiczne jazdy.  
- Nie rób ze mnie zatwardziałego gumochłona! Przeciwnie, bardzo się cieszę. Potter to podobno dość sensowny dzieciak, a Weasley to Weasley. Dał się nam poznać ze złej strony, teraz zapewne zobaczymy go z dobrej. Pytałem, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku?  
Wiedziała, że dłużej nie uda jej się uniknąć tematu:  
- Tak – ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. – On po prostu brzmi zupełnie jak tata. I boję się, że...  
- Przestań – powiedział ostro. – Przestań natychmiast. To twoja wyobraźnia, nic innego. Nigdy nie patrzysz z optymizmem w przyszłość?  
- Patrzę, patrzę. Jak mi mówią, że gorzej być nie może, radośnie odpowiadam, że jak najbardziej może.  
Wiedziała, że to zdanie doprowadza Philipa do niekontrolowanych odruchów morderczych i dlatego pozwalała sobie na nie tylko przez telefon. Tym razem jednak nie zareagował tak ostro jak zwykle. W sumie to nie zareagował w ogóle.  
- Trzymaj się, mała. Wpadnę do ciebie w południe.  
- Ej, spokojnie. Nic mi nie jest. Serio, już w porządku – wątpiła, czy jej uwierzył. – Dam sobie radę, nie potrzebuję niańki.  
- A misia przytulankę? – spytał niewinnie.  
- Mam się do kogo przytulić, jeśli o to chodzi. Lepiej ci?  
- Jeśli to Jack, to mi gorzej.  
- Phil, ja cię proszę...  
- No co? Ten dupek nie jest w stanie zaopiekować się swoimi hemoroidami, co tu dopiero o kobiecie mówić.  
- Philip!  
Zorientował się chyba, że przesadził, bo chwilowo odpuścił:  
- Zostanie chociaż z tobą cały dzień?  
- Nnno tak, jasne, że tak.  
- Amy, zaczynam się o ciebie poważnie niepokoić. Skoro nawet kłamstwa ci nie wychodzą...  
Zaklęła pod nosem.  
- No dobra, jedzie w południe do matki do Brighton. Ale nie szkodzi, czuję się dobrze. Naprawdę.  
- Pewnie. Ale przecież nie odmówisz obiadu z braćmi, co? Zwłaszcza, że mi się przydasz?  
- Strach się bać do czego.  
- Podwieziesz mnie. Alice się zastanawia, jak to jest, że nie używam samochodu, nie mam biletów na metro ani do autobusów, a jakoś się przemieszczam po Londynie. Trochę ją uspokoi taka maskarada, przestanie kombinować.  
- Phil...  
- Wiem, wiem, muszę jej powiedzieć. O tym też możemy porozmawiać przy obiedzie. To jak, południe ci pasuje?  
- Ale jesteś upierdliwy. Dobra, będę u was koło południa.  
- To do zobaczenia, siostrzyczko. Uszy do góry, świat mógłby być o wiele gorszy.  
O wiele lepszy też. Ale nie powiedziała tego na głos, tylko delikatnie odłożyła słuchawkę na widełki. Papieros smętnie dymił między jej palcami.


	5. Ludzie honoru i dobrego smaku

**Scenka piąta**, w której Ron i Blaise wymieniają subtelne uprzejmości. Próbuje się toczyć rozmowy na tematy życia, Malfoya i całej reszty, ale na przeszkodzie stają wrodzone animozje.

**Ludzie honoru i dobrego smaku**

1.

Prowadzenie pojazdów zmechanizowanych to było to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej. Zwłaszcza ślizgońskie tygryski z aurorskimi aspiracjami. Bez względu na to, czy wóz, którym jechał, był magicznie podrasowany czy też nie, Zabini odprężał się w nim i uspokajał w sposób, który był mu całkowicie niedostępny przez cały Hogwart. W głębi ducha chłopak podejrzewał, że to właśnie poczucie robienia czegoś, co w szkole sprowadziłoby na jego głowę dodatkową porcję wymówek i kłopotów, determinowało stopień dzikiej przyjemności, jaką odczuwał podczas jazdy. Oraz oglądania filmów, gwoli ścisłości, choć poziom adrenaliny w obu przypadkach był nieporównywalny. Wpadł nawet na pomysł, żeby zatrudnić się w którymś z mugolskich kin i chociaż zacząć zbierać oszczędności na swój własny samochód, ale najpierw trzeba było odbić z tą transmutacją od dna. Był to jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego tak złościł się na Pottera i Weasleya za wmanewrowanie go w ten kretyński zakład. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział to wielkie O na kolejnym teście z transmutacji i kolejny miesiąc zakuwania jak dziki osioł. Wcisnął mocniej pedał gazu. No dobra, wóz Amandy nie był dokładnie samochodem wyścigowym, ale jeśli umiało się go prowadzić, mógł osiągnąć całkiem przyzwoitą prędkość. Tym dotkliwiej się rozczarował, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że - w obecnym stanie ducha - nawet warkot silnika na najwyższych obrotach nie pomógł mu w zebraniu się w garść.

Od samego początku tego wariactwa prześladowały go koszmarne przeczucia. Tak, koszmarne – Sybilla byłaby z niego dumna. Do tej pory żadne się na szczęście nie sprawdziło, ale wewnętrzny pesymista Blaise'a cichutko popiskiwał o niechwaleniu dnia przed zachodem słońca. Już wsiadając do zdezelowanego forda kuzynki, psychicznie przygotował się na nieprzyjemną niespodziankę w postaci jakichś nieprzewidzianych zabezpieczeń, czy to magicznych, czy mechanicznych, chroniących wóz przed kradzieżą. Co prawda, żaden złodziej o niezwichrowanych zmysłach albo chociaż elementarnej wrażliwości kolorystycznej nie tknąłby samochodu pomalowanego w szaro – zielone pasy i z silnikiem, który zapalał średnio raz na trzy próby. Amanda Llewellyn jednakże nie miała zbyt wysokiego mniemania o zdrowiu psychicznym społeczeństwa, a do swojego środka transportu przywiązana była uczuciem tyleż szczerym, co ambiwalentnym. Ambiwalencja przejawiała się zwłaszcza w zimie, kiedy żadne zaklęcia, inkantacje ani nawet eliksiry dolewane do benzyny czy oleju nie były w stanie zapewnić bezproblemowego odpalenia każdego ranka. Co ciekawe, kopanie opon też nie pomagało.  
Kiedy więc bez kłopotów ruszył spod domu Amy, nie wywołując żadnych sygnałów świetlnych, dźwiękowych ani dymnych, poczuł, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. _Choć może na rodzinę nie działają, w końcu Phil też jeździ tym gratem, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy pozbył się swojego._ Uchwycił się tej myśli jak Umbridge ogona centaura w Zakazanym Lesie.

Wspomnienie końca niefortunnej dyrektorki było bardzo przyjemne, ale nie mogło odciągnąć jego myśli od możliwych konsekwencji niezupełnie dojrzałych działań, jakich się podjął, na zbyt długo. Rozum i sumienie darły się na niego unisono, pytając, dlaczego nie przedstawił kuzynce jasno lecz dobitnie, jak się sprawy mają. Przecież by go nie zjadła za spoufalanie się z Gryfonami. _Chyba. _

_No nic. Teraz tak czy siak jest już za późno. Trzeba raczej skupić się na tym cholernym Potterze._ Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać, zwłaszcza pod presją fatum, czającego się na niego zza każdego kosza na śmieci. Przypomniała mu się lekcja wróżbiarstwa, na której Trelawney wyczytała z fusów Malfoya interesującą przepowiednię: _Każda różdżka ma dwa końce. Jednym jesteś ty._ Blaise co prawda nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co to mogło znaczyć, ale było wystarczająco fatalistyczne, żeby wpasować się w jego ponury nastrój. Postanowił definitywnie zakończyć pożyczkowe dywagacje. Żadne myślenie tu przecież nie pomoże. Albo sprawa się rypnie, albo nie. Jeśli tak, to szybkie acz bolesne _Amy locuta, causa finita_ zapewne przybliży Blaise'owi praktyczne podstawy filozofii „Żyj szybko, umieraj młodo i zostaw po sobie ładnego trupa". 

_Przystojnego w moim przypadku.  
No, w każdym razie nieszkaradnego.  
Choć to wszystko i tak pył w obliczu wieczności._

W każdym razie, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że utrzymując wszystko w tajemnicy, na własne życzenie pozbawił się wpływu na przebieg wydarzeń. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to oddać auto najszybciej, jak to możliwie, co też zamierzał uczynić.  
Należało się z tym pogodzić, chwilowo zapomnieć i przejść do następnego punktu dnia. Problem w tym, że rozmyślanie nad przyszłością też nie napawało optymistycznymi wnioskami. Ba, dostarczyło mu niezwykłych wręcz przeżyć emocjonalnych.

To nie było tak, że Blaise Zabini bał się spotkania z Potterem i Weasleyem, co to, to nie. Pewnie, wolałby nie zrobić z siebie idioty, ale w końcu przez siedem lat sam patrzył na beznadziejne próby opanowania przez nich misternej sztuki warzenia eliksirów i wiedział, że nawet w przypadku najbardziej drastycznej klęski, nie miałby monopolu na „bałwaństwo", cytując nieocenionego Severa.  
Nie martwił go również fakt, że Gryffindor będzie miał przewagę dwa do jednego w tym spotkaniu. Dwóch Gryfonów wydawało mu się mniejszym złem niż dwóch Ślizgonów. Byli bardziej przewidywalni. Niezrozumiali, to prawda. Ale przewidywalni.  
Problem polegał na tym, że to nie byli dwaj byle jacy Gryfoni. Nie tylko dlatego (a w sumie to w ogóle nie dlatego), że jeden z nich nazywał się Harry Potter i coraz powszechniej uważany był za nadzieję czarodziejskiego świata. Kiedy pochodzi się z Domu o bujnej tradycji antypotterowskiej, człowiek nie daje się onieśmielić błyskawicą na czole, zmarszczeniem brwi ani błyskiem szkieł w lennonkach. Zabini podejrzewał nawet, że w całej szkole jest jedyną osobą - poza Ronaldem Weasleyem - która do Harry'ego miała w miarę zdrowy stosunek. To nie o samego Pottera chodziło, tylko o tandem, jaki tworzył z Ronem. Znali się od lat, rozumieli bez słów i wiedzieli, czego od siebie oczekiwać. A działanie zespołowe nigdy nie było mocną stroną Blaise'a. Tak naprawdę to nie było żadną jego stroną, jako że nigdy nie miał okazji go praktykować. Miał prawo czuć się lekko zdenerwowanym.

Kontemplując takie myśli, do celu dotarł w stanie niepośledniej trzęsawki.

2.

Zaparkował niedaleko Dziurawego Kotła i wysiadł z samochodu z ciężkim sercem. Kilkanaście kroków, dzielących go od baru, przemierzył w żółwim tempie. Poczuł dziwne powinowactwo dusz z tym miłym zwierzątkiem – też chciałby nieść na plecach skorupę, w której mógłby się schować i udawać, że go nie ma. Klamkę dotknął z entuzjazmem goblina, który zamiast galeonów musi przeliczyć Mont Everest fasolek Bertiego Botta. A przecież jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, żeby odczuwał niechęć na myśl o wejściu do ciemnej i zadymionej knajpy, która widziała jego pierwsze ekscesy alkoholowe w dużym mieście (oraz pod czujnym okiem kuzynów) i zawsze miała na składzie małe kremowe na syndrom dnia po. Stary Tom wydawał się go lubić - uczucie do tej pory niedoświadczane przez chłopaka. Przyjemne, nawet jeśli stała za tym sympatia barmana do jego kuzynów.

Jak najciszej wszedł w półmrok znajomego wnętrza.  
- Część, Blaise. Kawy? – Tom zawsze zdawał się wiedzieć, co się dzieje w jego królestwie.  
- Witaj, Tom. Dzięki, jestem już spóźniony.  
Jego rozmówca pokiwał głową z zagadkowym uśmiechem. Czyżby plotki rozchodziły się tak szybko? _A może po prostu popadam w paranoję?_ W każdym razie lekko kiwnął głową na pożegnanie i się ewakuował z zagrożonego obszaru, zanim Tomowi wpadnie do głowy zapytać go o coś jeszcze. Nie miał ochoty kłamać dzisiaj jeszcze jednemu znajomemu, a powiedzenie prawdy mogło być niebezpieczne. Blaise mógł się założyć o całe złoto Gringotta, że Jon niedługo wpadnie do Kotła na poranną kawę.

3.

Drzwi do biblioteki Wyższej Szkoły Magii Obronnej otwarte były na oścież. Najwidoczniej jakiś nerwowy lub obładowany książkami student nie zamknął ich dokładnie, a przeciąg dokończył dzieła. W Hogwarcie coś takiego byłoby rzecz jasna nie do pomyślenia, pani Pince złapałaby delikwenta nawet w Zakazanym Lesie i zawróciła; choćby tylko po to, żeby nauczyć biedaka, jak z należytym szacunkiem należy opuszczać nobliwy przybytek wiedzy i nauki. Tutejsza biblioteka nie miała swojego ducha opiekuńczego w postaci Żelaznej Irmy, jak ją bardzo cicho i w dużym oddaleniu od skrzydła bibliotecznego nazywali wszyscy ci uczniowie, których zbyt głośne rozmowy lub książkowe niechlujstwo zmusiły do szybkiej ucieczki pod gradem zaklęć bibliotekarki – czyli innymi słowy wszyscy poza Hermioną Granger i najbardziej krukońskimi z Krukonów. W WSMO można było czuć się stosunkowo bezpiecznie naginając regulamin, co też czyniono nagminnie. Blaise zastanowił się krótko nad hogwarckim ewenementem – żaden ze studiujących tu wychowanków jego starej szkoły nie twierdził, że taka sytuacja była lepsza – ale szybko jego myśli wróciły do rychłego spotkania.

Już w połowie korytarza słychać było delikatny szmer młodych głosów i przyciszony śmiech. _Pewnie wszystkie stoliki są zajęte._ Blaise westchnął. Wiedział, że to dla niego lepiej, jeśli jego kontakty – na stopie niemalże koleżeńskiej, dodajmy – z Potterem i Weasleyem zostaną potwierdzone przez możliwie największą liczbę obiektywnych świadków, ale wolałby nie być znowu w centrum zainteresowania. To było... krępujące. Przez głowę przeleciała mu niepokojąca myśl, że Bliznowaty musi naprawdę mocno stąpać po ziemi, skoro go ta ciągła uwaga postronnych nie doprowadziła do przedwczesnego osiwienia, ale natychmiast ofuknął się w myślach za sprowadzenie ciągu skojarzeń na nieprzyjazne tory.  
Raczej niepotrzebnie – dochodził właśnie do końca korytarza i tylko sekundy dzieliły go od nieuniknionego. Przystanął, zbierając resztki pewności siebie w nonszalancki uśmiech. Wolałby, żeby zostało jej jeszcze trochę na zamaszysty krok, ale przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że życie rzadko daje ci więcej, kiedy może dać mniej i zaczął rozważać, jakby to wykorzystać na swoją korzyść. Może po prostu wsadzi głowę przez drzwi i pośle im olśniewający uśmiech numer cztery, ten odsłaniający zęby aż po dziąsła? Zanim w spokoju zanalizował wszystkie za i przeciw takiego rozwiązania, dobiegł go znajomy głos, spychając na dalszy plan problem zrobienia odpowiedniego wrażenia.  
- Nie przyjdzie – bez wątpienia mówił to Weasley. Musiał siedzieć bardzo blisko wejścia, bo słychać go było bez problemów. Blaise przylepił się plecami do ściany zaraz obok drzwi i nadstawił ucha. Wychodząca właśnie Krukonka obdarzyła go potępiającym spojrzeniem, na które Zabini odpowiedział nieprzyjemnym zmrużeniem oczu. Dziewczyna, prychając jak kotka, odmaszerowała z nosem w chmurach. _Głupek, mógłbyś nie pogarszać swojej reputacji. Ładniutka poza tym była._

Słuchał dalej.  
- Przyjdzie, zobaczysz – odparł Harry z przekonaniem. Wrażenie trochę popsuło długie ziewnięcie w środku zdania. _Dobrze, wygląda na to, że tylko ja jestem zupełnie rozbudzony._ – Spóźni się tylko trochę.  
_Ciekawe._ I niepokojące. Blaise odczuwał spory dyskomfort – to on powinien być w tym towarzystwie ucieleśnieniem przebiegłości i nieprzewidywalności. Ostatecznie mógł przyznać, że nie wzniósł się był na wyżyny swoich talentów taktycznych planując swoje zachowanie, ale usłyszenie wprost takiego stwierdzenia z ust Gryfiaka – co z tego, że bardzo specjalnego Gryfiaka – było upokarzające.  
Blaise'owy humor pogorszył się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Potter kontynuował:  
- Każdy Ślizgon by się spóźnił na jego miejscu. Wiesz, musi pokazać, że to on rozdaje karty. Normalka – westchnął głęboko.  
_Co za bezczelność! Znalazł się psychoanalityk od siedmiu boleści i z Merlina łaski. Obrzydliwe!_  
Weasley wyglądał na rozczarowanego:  
- No niby tak. Szkoda, cholera, że nie wpadliśmy na to wcześniej. Mogliśmy pospać pół godzinki dłużej.  
- Ja wpadłem – wytknął mu Harry. – Ale nie, nie mogliśmy. My jesteśmy Gryfonami, pamiętasz? Z definicji gramy fair.  
Blaise nie mógł pojąć, co jest fair w przychodzeniu pół godziny wcześniej na spotkanie, ale zwalił to na swój ślizgoński pragmatyzm i głębokie różnice poglądowe między domami Slytherina i Gryffindora. Dość zaskakująco jednak, Ron chyba też tego nie pojmował, bo coś tam mruczał pod nosem, zbyt cicho, żeby rozróżnić słowa. Dalsze sterczenie pod drzwiami robiło się niebezpieczne, pora na działanie. Odetchnął głęboko i wyprostował się. Wyglądało na to, że jednak zbierze te trochę pewności siebie na żołnierski krok. Zamaszyście wszedł do biblioteki – w końcu udawanie, że czuje się pewniej, niż w rzeczywistości, miał opanowane do perfekcji.  
- Witam, panowie! – powiedział raźno i głośno. Już i tak wszyscy patrzyli w ich kierunku.  
Ron przewrócił oczami, ale Harry leciutko się uśmiechnął.  
- Cześć, Zabini. Gotowy?  
W odpowiedzi zapraszającym gestem wskazał drzwi. 

4.

Wlekli się w ciszy przez Pokątną. Dystans do Dziurawego Kotła wydawał się trzy razy dłuższy niż zazwyczaj. Ron pogwizdywaniem próbował ukryć zdenerwowanie, Blaise szedł z nosem spuszczonym na kwintę – całego jego zdecydowania starczyło na przemierzenie jednego korytarza – a Harry po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł. Sądząc po nieszczęśliwych minach jego towarzyszy – absolutnie nie. _Trudno, stało się_, pomyślał zniechęcony, _ale mogliby przynajmniej poudawać, że nie jest tak tragicznie._ Trzeba coś z tym zrobić.  
- Ehm, Blaise, mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś problemów ze zdobyciem auta? – zagaił z ostrożnością.  
Zabini spojrzał na niego spode łba i wrócił do kontemplowania chodnika.  
- Jeśli pytasz, Potter, czy miałem na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby nie ogłosić całej rodzinie, że wybieramy się razem na jakieś podejrzane ćwiczenia, to owszem, miałem. Dziękuję za troskę – rzucił ostro.  
Harry uniósł pojednawczo ręce. Szkoła Hermiony – wykazywał się wręcz anielską cierpliwością.  
- Nie, Zabini, pytałem tylko czy twój kuzyn miał jakieś obiekcje co do pożyczenia auta.  
Wbrew wszelkiej logice, Zabini tym intensywniej zaczął wpatrywać się w czubki swoich butów.  
- Po pierwsze, to kuzynka. Po drugie, eee, nie bardzo miała okazję do obiekcji – potrząsnął głową. – W sumie, to nie pytałem zbyt dokładnie – dodał cokolwiek bezradnie.  
Ron się głośno roześmiał.  
- Zwinąłeś jej samochód? No pięknie. Nawet oswojonemu Ślizgonowi zaufać nie można. Nie ma to jak rodzina, hę?  
- Nie samochód – trzeźwo sprostował Blaise – tylko kluczyki. Z samochodem nie miałem potem żadnych problemów.  
Harry nie wiedział, śmiać się, płakać czy faceta odprowadzić do tej kuzynki w celach wytłumaczenia go i wyłgania z kłopotów.  
- Nie będzie wkurzona jak się zorientuje?  
- Stary, cała moja nadzieja w tym, że się nie zorientuje – przyznał uczciwie Ślizgon. – Inaczej masakra, pochowacie mnie w pudełku po zapałkach. Ale jest sobota, a u niej jakiś facet, może nie wyjdzie z domu przed wieczorem.  
- To lepiej się pośpieszmy – rzucił Ron.  
Blaise energicznie pokiwał głową.

5.

Śpieszenie się zostało jednakże wstrzymane na czas nieokreślony przez szok, jaki przeżyli niespodziewający się brutalnych wrażeń estetycznych przyjaciele na widok nietypowej kolorystyki samochodu. Ron obszedł go dwa razy dookoła, po czym stanął przed maską z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zabini był wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie. Harry postanowił nie dać mu tej satysfakcji.  
- Interesujące rozwiązanie – skomentował. – Z przodu można by jeszcze domalować gustownego bazyliszka.  
Nieoczekiwanie, twarz Zabiniego pojaśniała.  
- Można by – zgodził się chętnie. – Jak mnie Amy będzie chciała spetryfikować, pójdziesz i jej zaproponujesz jakieś oryginalne rękodzieło. Powinno ją to udobruchać.  
- Widzisz, ja nie umiem rysować.  
Blaise wcale się nie stropił.  
- Przecież nie mówiłem, że ty – obruszył się. – Z tego, co pamiętam, to gryfońska drużyna quidditcha zawsze miała ładne sztandary. Kto je rysował?  
- Dean – odparł Harry ze śmiechem. – Ale nie wiem, czy da się namówić na węża.  
Przed ripostą Zabiniego uratował go Ron, który przypomniał sobie w końcu, do czego służą zawiasy w szczękach, bo zaczął głośno narzekać na stan auta. Rzeczywiście, eufemistycznie rzecz ujmując, nie był to najnowszy model. Harry miał nadzieję, że wątpliwości Rona co do tego, czy podwozie wytrzyma ciężar trzech młodych mężczyzn, należało zrzucić na karb chęci dopieczenia Ślizgonowi. Blaise nie wydawał się być tym przejęty. Wręcz przeciwnie, bezczelnie udał, że nie zauważył niewyraźnych min towarzyszy i szarmanckim gestem otworzył przednie drzwi po stronie pasażera. Harry spojrzał na Rona z powątpiewaniem, które jeszcze się pogłębiło, gdy Zabini wsiadł po swojej stronie. Cały samochód przechylił się na prawo, jakby z tej strony dachu wylądował mu hipogryf. Rudzielec przełknął ślinę:  
- Ty z przodu – mruknął niewyraźnie – W razie czego spróbuj się skulić na podłodze. To najbezpieczniejsze miejsce.  
Harry spojrzał z przerażeniem na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten już znikał we wnętrzu pojazdu. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał zrobić to samo. Tu czekała ich kolejna niespodzianka.

Po doświadczeniach z niebieskim fordem państwa Weasleyów, podświadomie oczekiwali, że w środku samochód będzie chociaż pod względem wielkości przypominać luksusową limuzynę. Marzenia okazały się płonne, wnętrze auta idealnie pasowało do jego zewnętrza.  
- To jest mugolski samochód!  
- A czego się spodziewaliście? Latającego cyrku?  
- Magii – odpowiedział Harry zanim Ron zdążył otworzyć usta – odrobiny magii. Jesteśmy czarodziejami, wiesz, Zabini? Czarujemy mugolskie przedmioty tak, żeby łatwiej się ich używało.  
_A ustawa o tajności się pasie na zielonej trawce, co nie?_  
- Czy to jest na pewno legalne, Potter?  
- To jest wygodne – odparł Harry wzruszając ramionami.  
_A co prawda, to prawda._ Ale wcześniej zapisze się do fanclubu Lockharta niż powie to głośno. Zamiast tego włożył kluczyki do stacyjki i przekręcił. Silnik zarzęził, ale nie odpalił. Blaise przeklął głośno, przy wtórze chichotu Gryfonów. Trzecia próba w końcu zakończyła się sukcesem, zdecydował więc, że można im co nieco wyjaśnić, zanim zaczną się jeszcze bardziej nabijać.  
- Moja kuzynka nie lubi mieszania magii i techniki – stwierdził włączając się do ruchu. - Choć czasem o tym zapomina – dodał uczciwie, może dlatego, że bardziej do siebie niż do nich. – Gdzie teraz? – zapytał głośniej.  
- Avondale Park.  
- Avondale Park? Wiecie, ile tam będzie mugoli?  
- Tam, gdzie jedziemy, nie będzie – zapewnił Ron. – Fred i George znaleźli miejsce, gdzie wypróbowują swoje co bardziej spektakularne wynalazki. Nic wielkiego – kilka drzewek, polana, mocne zaklęcia iluzyjne, dużo blokad antyhałasowych i antyświetlnych. Będzie w sam raz.  
- O ile na nich tam nie wpadniemy – powątpiewał Blaise.  
- No co ty? – zdziwił się Ron, a Zabini natychmiast nazwał się w myślach idiotą. _Tak się podłożyć!_ – Jest sobota rano, chłopaki twardo śpią po wczorajszych szaleństwach w Kotle. A nawet gdybyśmy na nich wpadli, to chyba ich się nie boisz, co?  
_Nie, wcale._ Plotki z piątego roku o tajemniczym zniknięciu Montague i stanie, w jakim się odnalazł kilka tygodni później były rzecz jasna kalumniami, rozsiewanymi przez wraże Gryfonom koła. Problem w tym, że największym wrogiem Gryffindoru był Dom Węża, który stanowczo nie miał nic wspólnego z tą historią. Poza tym, rzecz jasna, że zgodnie świadkował nieobecności kapitana swojej drużyny quidditcha. Nie, Blaise stanowczo nie miał ochoty na spotkanie z bliźniakami. Ale przyznanie się do tego nie wchodziło w rachubę. Za najbardziej honorowe wyjście uznał zbycie pytania zblazowanym uśmiechem, przez jakiś czas więc jechali w milczeniu. Weasley kręcił się na tylnym siedzeniu, jakby miał owsiki.  
- Ta twoja kuzynka. Co robi? – zainteresował się w pewnym momencie, zerkając na mugolskie radio.  
Blaise skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wolałby uniknąć tego tematu.  
- Co cię to obchodzi? Pilnuj własnego nosa, bo ci go w końcu ktoś przytrzaśnie.  
- Odchrzań się od mojego nosa, Zabini. Znalazł się pieprzony Pan-Zawsze-Sam. Na kontakty męsko-damskie też to się przenosi? – zapytał Ron z udawaną troską.  
Blaise poczerwieniał i zaczerpnął powietrza do długiej tyrady. Harry najchętniej wsadziłby sobie kciuki do uszu i pozwoliłby zwyzywać się im do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz, ale ciągle siedział w tym samochodzie i zmuszenie Ślizgona, żeby zwracał większą uwagę na prowadzenie niż na Rona było sprawą pierwszorzędną. Dotknął niechętnie jego przedramienia.  
- Blaise, uspokój się człowieku. I patrz na jezdnię.  
Blaise wypuścił powietrze i zerknął z ukosa na Pottera.  
- Jestem spokojny, do cholery. Niech tylko Weasley przestanie udawać mądrzejszego niż jest w rzeczywistości, a więcej mnie nie usłyszycie.  
- Ty masz chyba jakiś problem ze sobą – żachnął się Ron. – Tyle zachodu o jedno głupie pytanie i niewinny przytyk.  
- Niewinny? To nazywasz niewinnym przytykiem? – Blaise nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Niefrasobliwość pewnych osobników nigdy chyba nie przestanie go zdumiewać.  
- Gdybyś miał trochę poczucia humoru, sam byś się przekonał – Ron nie speszył się ani okrzykiem Zabiniego, ani tym, że Harry w przesadzonym geście rozpaczy złapał się za głowę i zaczął targać włosy. – Nie znacie się na żartach – skwitował.  
- Ta, wyzywanie mnie od śmierciożerców też pewnie było kawałem. Zajebiście śmiesznym.  
- Wiesz, Zabini – Ron powoli tracił cierpliwość. Nie miał wcale ochoty tu być, ale przecież próbował nawiązać z tym podejrzanym elementem jakąś normalną konwersację. I ni cholery nie rozumiał, czemu ten się uparł wszystko utrudniać. – Nie wpadłem na to, że dla jakiegoś Ślizgona śmierciożerca może być wyzwiskiem.  
Miarka się przebrała. Blaise zdjął nogę z gazu i gwałtownie wdepnął hamulec. Opony nieprzyjemnie zapiszczały po asfalcie, dzielnie sekundowane przez klaksony wściekłych kierowców z samochodów za nimi. Nie przejmując się niczym, Blaise wyjął kluczyk ze stacyjki i odwrócił się do rudzielca, różdżka w prawej dłoni. Harry poczuł, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. Tylko patrzeć, aż jakiś mugol wyleci na nich z krzykiem, że blokują drogę. _Pokrzyczeć pewnie nie pokrzyczy_, myślał w przypływie czarnego humoru, _Zabini ze złości trzaśnie go pewnie takim Obliviatusem, że zapomni wszystko z życiem płodowym włącznie._  
- Blaise, proszę cię, jedź. Ron wcale nie chciał tego powiedzieć. Prawda, Ron? – dodał z naciskiem.  
Zanim Weasley zdążył się ustosunkować do insynuacji przyjaciela, blondyn strząsnął z rękawa dłoń Harry'ego i warknął:  
- Oczywiście, Weasley. Wszyscy Ślizgoni zostają śmierciożercami. Nasz znak firmowy. Wyrabiamy statystyki za wszystkie Domy. Wszystko, co złe, przez Ślizgonów i wozaków. Fajne życie musicie mieć – dodał ironicznie – z góry wiedząc, czego się po kim spodziewać. Wystarczy wziąć do ręki roczniki Hogwartu i voila'! Ślizgon, do kosza historii z nim. Następny proszę!  
Zabini oklapł w sobie w trakcie tej przemowy. Niby dalej celował różdżką gdzieś w przestrzeń, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że wtulił głowę w ramiona i posmutniał. Złość wyparowała niepostrzeżenie między jednym oskarżeniem a drugim. Ron siedział nieruchomo z wpółotwartymi ustami. _Sam sobie nawarzyłeś tego piwa_ pomyślał Harry, ale współczuł przyjacielowi. Dawno temu Hermiona, a teraz Blaise padli ofiarą zbyt rozlatanego języka Rona, chociaż on nie chciał nikogo zranić. Dopiec, zirytować - na pewno, zmienić Malfoya w zdechłą sklątkę też. Ale nie zranić praktycznie bez powodów. Tylko jak zwykle zaburzyły mu się proporcje.

Chwilę siedzieli w napięciu, ale nastrój nastrojem, miejsce było nieodpowiednie na poważne rozmowy.  
- Zabini, przesiadka. Ja poprowadzę – potrząsnął ramieniem chłopaka. – Ty nas zaraz w jakąś latarnię wpieprzysz. No już – ponaglał go. Ale było za późno.  
Ze stojącego za nimi audi wytoczył się kierowca, czerwony z wściekłości i machający rękoma. Skierował się w stronę wozu przyszłych aurorów, wykrzykując słowa, które nawet przy największym współudziale dobrej woli nie mogły być poczytane za przyjazne.  
- Chodu, chłopaki – zawołał Ron, chowając równocześnie różdżkę do rękawa. Zabini popisał się idealną koordynacją, równocześnie chowając różdżkę, przekręcając kluczyk, wystawiając Ronowi język i jeszcze się modląc do wszystkich znanych sobie bogów o to, żeby silnik zapalił za pierwszym razem. Właśnie sobie przypomniał, że nie wpadł na to, żeby zabrać też dokumenty; spotkanie z mugolską policją było zatem wysoce niewskazane. Harry włożył różdżkę pod udo, w nadziei, że uda się gościa walnąć niepostrzeżenie Obliviatusem, gdyby za bardzo się narzucał.

Samochód zapalił. Zabini, korzystając z wolnej drogi przed nimi, szybko przyspieszył do siedemdziesięciu na godzinę.  
- Było blisko – mruknął zdegustowany Ron z tylnego siedzenia. Zbladł i trochę trzęsły mu się ręce, ale już uśmiechał się szeroko. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie klepnął w ramię fartownego kierowcę i wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej. – Nieźle. Ja bym tym gratem nie ruszył w tym tempie, choćby moje życie od tego zależało.  
Zabini najwyraźniej postanowił go ignorować, bo skupił się na drodze. Ron rozparł się szeroko na siedzeniu i wyglądał za okna z zadowoloną miną.

Po raz tysięczny w tym tygodniu Harry pomyślał, że ma po czubki uszu prostowania godzinami tego, co jego przyjaciel napsuł w pięć minut, ale mruknął cicho do Zabiniego.  
- Ten typ tak ma, za tydzień zapomni w ogóle, że powiedział coś takiego. Wrzuć na luz i spróbuj go zrozumieć.  
Udało mu się uzyskać jedynie niedowierzające spojrzenie i ciche prychnięcie. _Lepsze to niż nic_, pomyślał zrezygnowany. _Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy długie chowanie urazy to cecha typowa dla Ślizgonów, czy Zabini jest pokrewną duszą Snape'a._  
- Gdzie teraz? – po kilku minutach dojechali do wjazdu do parku i potrzebne były dalsze wskazówki.  
- Prosto przez jakąś milę, potem skręć w lewo, jeszcze raz w lewo, prosto pół mili i w prawo. Dojedziemy prosto do wejścia – odpowiedział odruchowo Ron.  
- Tam nie wolno jeździć samochodami – wytknął mu Zabini.  
- Jak się dasz złapać, to pewnie, że nie wolno – zgodził się łaskawie Weasley. Blaise zaklął pod nosem, ale pojechał.  
Po pięciu minutach zobaczyli stary mur, opleciony gęstym bluszczem. Zabini wcisnął hamulec.  
- Niepotrzebnie się zatrzymałeś – stwierdził Ron. – To iluzja, musisz przez nią przejechać. To jedyne wejście.  
- Zwariowałeś? – zatroskał się Blaise. – Rozbiję się w drobny mak.  
Harry odpiął pasy.  
- Patrz na mnie – powiedział wychodząc. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do muru i przeszedł przez niego, nie zatrzymując się nawet przez chwilę. Blaise westchnął, ale posłusznie wrzucił wsteczny i odjechał kilkanaście jardów. Wcale mu się to nie podobało, zwłaszcza że z tylnego siedzenia piekielny rudzielec dawał mu dobre rady:  
- Pomyśl, że to wejście na peron 9 i 3/4 , a my właśnie mamy jechać do Hogwartu. Będzie ci łatwiej.  
Zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język, Blaise wypalił  
- Nie ma to jak przywoływanie miłych wspomnień, Weasley. Zawsze można na ciebie liczyć.  
Zanim Ron zdążył się zastanowić nad tymi słowami, Zabini dodał gazu i z ryczącym silnikiem przejechał przez przeszkodę. Szczęśliwie.

6.

Wysiedli z samochodu. Bariery rzeczywiście działały bez zarzutu, nie dochodził do nich żaden odgłos ze świata za murem. Było wręcz melancholijnie cicho i spokojnie, z kiczowatymi promieniami słońca przebijającymi się przez splecione gałęzie niewielkiego lasku, przez który biegła brukowana droga, którą tu wjechali. Ron rzucił na ziemię wyciągnięty plecak i zaczął coś przy nim majstrować, Harry chodził wzdłuż ścian z różdżką w ręku, najwyraźniej sprawdzając zabezpieczenia. Blaise przysiadł ciężko na pieńku. Wiedział, że powinien im pomóc, ale był zdecydowany unikać rozmowy i nie dawać im możliwości do przyłapania go znienacka. Rzucił okiem w stronę Weasleya – z jego strony nie było się czego obawiać, nie umiał wszak patrzeć dalej niż czubek własnego nosa, ale wolał sprawdzić. Chłopak sprokurował właśnie dwulitrowy termos i zawzięcie czegoś dalej szukał. _Pewnie kubków._ Sam by się chętnie napił tego czegoś, cokolwiek by to nie było, byle ciepłe i nie kawa. Ale prosić na pewno nie zamierzał.

Był na siebie zły za poprzedni wybuch. Po fakcie rozwiązanie „zignoruj i ośmiesz" wydawało się zupełnie naturalne, ale wtedy w samochodzie był wręcz z siebie dumny, że nie walnął w Weasleya czymś nieprzyjemnym i bardzo bolesnym. A tak sobie obiecywał, że nie da się sprowokować. Powinien już się nauczyć, że pewne rzeczy nigdy nie ulegną zmianie. Zresztą - musiał przyznać uczciwie, że ostatnio Ślizgoni nie dawali wiele podstaw do przyjaznych opinii. Choć sam uważał, że kandydatury na przyszłych śmierciożerców wśród jego kolegów z roku można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki niezdarnego drwala, przypuszczał, że z punktu widzenia złotych Gryfonów rzeczywistość kształtowała się trochę inaczej.

Z zamyślenie wyrwała go chuda ręka machająca mu przed nosem kubkiem z czymś parującym.  
- Bierz zanim się zupełnie poparzę – powiedział Ron z grymasem. – Rękawiczek pewnie nie wziąłeś? – zapytał z nadzieją.  
- Nie – mruknął odbierając od niego naczynie. _Herbata!_ – Dzięki – dodał prawie niesłyszalnym pomrukiem.  
Weasley beztrosko machnął rękę w geście „ależ to żaden problem", jako że właśnie darł się na całe gardło, wołając do nich Pottera. Blaise zdążył wypić pół kubka, parząc sobie przy tym niemiłosiernie wargi, zanim ten do nich dołączył, już z daleka machając różdżką i krzycząc „Accio plecak". Plecak posłusznie przyszybował do wyciągniętej dłoni okularnika, który rzucił go Ronowi pod nogi i jednym ruchem przetransmutował w wygodny materac. Zazdrość skręciła Blaise'owi żołądek. Harry ciężko klapnął na siedzenie, odbierając swoją herbatę od przyjaciela.  
- Sprawdziłem – poinformował ich między jednym a drugim siorbnięciem. – Wszystko gra i działa jak w zegarku. Możemy zaczynać.  
- Paranoik – skomentował Ron z mrugnięciem w kierunku Zabiniego. Blondyn spuścił oczy z nieodgadnionym grymasem. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że sytuacja dojrzała do dalszej interwencji, choć nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Na szczęście został ubiegnięty.  
- Zabini, słuchaj, jeśli chodzi o wcześniejsze, to przepraszam. Nie przekonasz mnie, że Ślizgon dobrym czarodziejem jest, ale może ty nie jesteś taki najgorszy – Ronald skinął głową w kierunku samochodu. Mugolski środek transportu najwyraźniej zrobił na nim wrażenie.  
- Nikogo o niczym nie zamierzam przekonywać, zapędy ewangelizacyjne przeszły mi dawno temu – mruknął Zabini. – Dajmy spokój i zabierzmy się do roboty, muszę oddać ten samochód o jakiejś ludzkiej porze – odstawił pusty kubek, wstał z pieńka i odszedł kilka kroków, ale odwrócił się jeszcze i rzucił zgryźliwie. – Po prostu mnie wkurwia, kiedy mówicie Ślizgon, a myślicie Malfoy.

Harry zerknął na Rona ze zdziwieniem. Chętnie dowiedziałby się czegoś więcej o opinii jakiegoś arystokraty (cóż, że podupadłego) na temat wymoczkowatego, do dna serca znienawidzonego Dracona, ale wolał nie pytać w obawie, że chłopak spłoszy się do końca. Ron nie miał takich obiekcji.  
- Nie lubisz Malfoya? – zapytał niecierpliwie. Zabini pokazał zęby w bardzo niesympatycznym grymasie. _Pewnie coś takiego widział Leibowitz zanim go walnął Tormentem_, przemknęło Harry'emu przez głowę.  
- Powiedzmy – przyznał, odwracając wzrok. Konwersowanie o Malfoyu było wystarczająco trudne z Philipem, nie zamierzał dać się wciągnąć w dyskusję na ten temat z Potterem i Weasleyem. _Jeszcze nie_ – poprawił go malutki głosik w głowie, ale Blaise szybko na niego warknął, że ma się zamknąć. _Jeszcze nie, myślałby kto!_ Pierwszy i ostatni raz pozwolił się wmanipulować w jakąkolwiek aktywność pozaszkolną.  
- Dlaczego? – _Ugh, uparty Gryfiak, nie daje się łatwo spławić._ Zwłaszcza komunikatem niewerbalnym.  
Ale tym razem Blaise był przygotowany.  
- A dlaczego wy go nie lubicie? – i jednocześnie w myślach dodał: _Ty mistrzu eufemizmów!_  
- Bo jest nadętym, podłym, snobistycznym, przekonanym o własnej doskonałości debilem i tchórzem, ciągle chowającym się za płaszczem tatusia – śmierciożercy? – zastanowił się na głos Potter.  
- Bo jest skończonym sukinsynem – spuentował Weasley. – Brakującym ogniwem ewolucji – dodał mściwie.  
Blaise nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
- Raczej jej pomyłką. Słuchajcie, nie możemy sobie znaleźć przyjemniejszego tematu?  
- Jasne – szybko powiedział Harry, widząc wyraźnie, że Ślizgon ma już dość tej rozmowy. Ron chciał zaprotestować, ale zrezygnował po kopniaku w goleń, jaki profilaktycznie zaaplikował mu kumpel. Skrzywił się przeraźliwie, ale zmilczał. Zabini taktownie (i nad wyraz wygodnie) udał, że podziwia błękit nieba. Po chwili uznał, że dał uparciuchowi dość czasu na pozbieranie resztek swojej wątpliwej godności do kupy.  
- Panowie, to jak? Działamy?  
- Działamy – przytaknął Harry. – Na razie poćwiczymy na sucho, zobaczymy, jak nam idzie, choć sama zmiana kształtu bez ingerencji w materiał powinna być banalnie prosta. Potem ruszymy samochód i zobaczymy, jak się go zatrzymuje najłatwiej. I będziemy ćwiczyć do skutku.

Ron wiedział dobrze, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel umiał być równie upierdliwy, jak Hermiona, kiedy chciał. Stanęły mu przed oczami treningi qudditcha za czasów kapitaństwa Pottera, w deszczu, błocie i po ciemku. Musiał mieć bardzo nieszczęśliwy wyraz twarzy, bo Zabini patrzył na niego z uniesioną brwią i półuśmiechem na ustach. Wzruszył ramionami, wskazał na Harry'ego i pociągnął palcem po gardle w międzynarodowej pantomimie dekapitacji. Blaise najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo uśmiechnął się szeroko i mrugnął do niego. _Świat się kończy. Ślizgon mrugający. A to przecież nawet nie Gwiazdka!_


	6. Twierdzenia wielokątów

_Poniższy odcinek jest kompatybilny z fanfictem **„Filozofia węża, czyli zemsta wielkiej Lestrange" autorstwa Toroj**. Wszelkie podobieństwo do osób i wydarzeń opisanych w wyżej wymienionym utworze jest celowe i umieszczone tutaj za wiedzą i zgodzą jego Autorki._

**Scenka szósta**, w której analizuje się zalety różnych figur geometrycznych, zarówno w trudnej sztuce prowadzenia samochodu, jak i w kontaktach międzyludzkich. W tych ostatnich tym razem bryluje Philip.

**Twierdzenia wielokątów**

1.

Alice Barnes objęła kubek z gorącą herbatą zmarzniętymi dłońmi. Chłodny wiatr wpadał przez otwarte balkonowe drzwi i robił jej zamieszanie w papierach rozłożonych na sofie, koło zwiniętych nóg. W pokoju było coraz zimniej, więc Ali wstała i przyniosła jeszcze jeden koc. Proszenie Philipa o zlikwidowanie przeciągu nie miało sensu, krążył ciągle między oknem w kuchni a balkonem w salonie, wypatrując znajomego samochodu.

Czekał na Amandę i bardzo się martwił.

Dziewczyna westchnęła w duchu. Głośno lepiej się nie odzywać, wiedziała dobrze. Logika logiką, ale jej narzeczony zawsze podejrzewał najgorsze, kiedy chodziło o kobiety jego życia. Od jakiegoś czasu przekonywała się o tym na własnej skórze. A w końcu, co mogło im się stać w centrum Londynu w biały dzień? Jeśli chodzi o spóźnienie Amy, to pewnie wyjazd Jacka się opóźnił i stąd ten poślizg. A że nie odbiera telefonu? Zapewne już wyszła i zaraz tu będzie. _Ale spróbuj mu to wytłumaczyć!_ Kilka tygodni temu nawet kupił siostrze komórkę na takie okazje, ale bezczelna stanowczo odmówiła _posiadania ogona_, jak się wyraziła. Pokłócili się wtedy strasznie, Alice nigdy wcześniej nie widziała ich w takim zacietrzewieniu względem siebie. Osobiście nie mogła pojąć, co miały rzekome krótkowzroczność Amandy oraz jej nieliczenie się z uczuciami brata do posiadania komórki, do dzisiaj jednak nie zdecydowała się zapytać. Instynktownie czuła, że jest to jedno z tych pytań, po których Phil robi się ponuro milczący i zamiast odpowiedzieć, całuje ją w czoło.

Kiedy już rodzeństwo pogodziło się w podobnie wybuchowy sposób, była bliska uznania całego incydentu za humorystyczny. Przeszła jej ta skłonność, gdy tylko Philip zdecydował, że w takim razie komórkę dostanie ona. Postanowiła wziąć się na sposób przyjaciółki i powiedzieć kategoryczne nie. Przygotowała się psychicznie na kłótnię, a nawet na rzucanie talerzami, jeśli będzie trzeba. Chciała dopiąć swego.  
Wysłuchał jej uważnie. Pogłaskał po włosach. Zapewnił, że rozumie jej frustrację. Po czym wręczył jej komórkę, tłumacząc, jak bardzo boi się o swoich bliskich i jak będzie jej wdzięczny, jeśli jeszcze ten jeden raz pójdzie na ustępstwo. Zgodziła się, oczywiście. Co miała zrobić? W końcu kochała tego wariata.

Próbowała go zrozumieć. Czasami, gdy on usypiał zmęczony szeptaniem jej imienia aż do zachłyśnięcia, ona leżała z otwartymi oczami, układając go w myślach jak domek z dziecięcych klocków. Najbardziej solidne elementy na podstawę, bardziej kruche – wyżej. Coraz częściej dochodziła do wniosku, że tej podstawy nie bardzo ma z czego budować. _Praca. Dalsza rodzina. Wykształcenie._ W umyśle odginała palce, wyliczając rzeczy, które powinny ją niepokoić w narzeczonym. I w te bezsenne noce niepokoiły, ale już rano wstawała z moralnym kacem, a po śniadaniu nie umiałaby powiedzieć, co ją martwiło.

Nie przyznała mu się nigdy do tych nocnych eskapad w jego przeszłość i choć czasem czuła z tego powodu coś na kształt łaskotania w sumieniu, tłumaczyła sobie, że przecież Philip też ma swoje tajemnice, których z nią nie dzieli. Ciągle planowała zresztą, że niektóre z nich wyjaśni przy pierwszej sprzyjającej okazji, ale nieodmiennie zapominała.

Z trudem wróciła do rzeczywistości. Herbata ciągle stygła jej w rękach, a sylwetka ukochanego mężczyzny ostro odcinała się od okna. Musiał stać tam już jakiś czas, bo knykcie dłoni, kurczowo zaciśniętych na parapecie, były zupełnie białe. Odstawiwszy kubek na niski stolik, wygrzebała się spod koca, żeby iść go przytulić i popatrzyć chwilę wspólnie w ulice. Nie przemierzyła nawet połowy dystansu, gdy w mieszkaniu zabrzmiał ostry dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

2.

Blaise usiadł zrezygnowany na pieńku, który zaczął już w myślach nazywać swoim, i sięgnął po kubek. Była pierwsza, a oni dopiero skończyli ćwiczenia na obiekcie nieruchomym. Potter jako nauczyciel był absolutnym koszmarem – ciągle się czegoś czepiał, coś mu nie pasowało, coś innego znowu można było zrobić lepiej. _Perfekcjonista cholerny!_

Na materacu leżał Ron z twarzą przykrytą ramieniem. Powoli uświadamiał sobie, że po dzisiejszym będzie mieć uraz do transmutacji na całe życie. Ale najgorsze było to, że coraz wyraźniej rysował się na horyzoncie kolejny dzień poświęcony na to średnio produktywne zajęcie. I nawet nie mógł niczego zwalić na Ślizgona, to Harry przesadzał, cudował i zachowywał się, jakby czuł już oddech śmierciożerców na karku. _Trudno,_ powtórzył sobie po raz niewiadomo który w myślach, _trza być twardym, a nie mientkim. W końcu mu się znudzi!_ Rozpaczliwie pragnął jednak, żeby wtajemniczyli Hermionę, gdy mieli jeszcze możliwość. Ćwiczenia z nią wyglądałyby zupełnie inaczej. _Rozsądek! Tylko rozsądek może nas uratować!_

Harry – jako jedyny - był w szampańskim humorze, roznosiła go energia i nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby nowa rola miała go znużyć w jakimś przewidywalnym okresie czasu. Zdeportował się na Pokątną po kanapki, bo zgłodnieli. Na samą myśl, że po wcześniejszej katordze, mieliby jeszcze aportować się gdziekolwiek po coś tak trywialnego - i na krótszą metę zbędnego - jak jedzenie, magiczne jestestwo Rona i Blaise'a krzyczało wielkim głosem "Raaatuunkuuu! Moooorduuująąąą!". Potter nie zrozumiał jęku rozpaczy kolegów, ale postanowił nie wnikać w istotę problemu. W końcu szansa, że pomordują się wzajemnie akurat teraz, była niewielka, a kto wie – może nawet zaczną rozmawiać, jak nie będą mieli wyboru. Postanowił być dobrym przyjacielem i przynieść im to żarcie. Z tym zamiarem znikł jakieś pięć minut temu. Od tego czasu żaden z pozostałych w parku chłopaków nie poruszył się ani nie otworzył ust.

Ten stan był jednak wyraźnie ponad siły rudzielca. Oparł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Zabiniego. Ślizgon bawił się termosem z bardzo zgnębioną miną.  
- Też masz dość?  
- Nienawidzę transmutacji – pozornie bez związku odpowiedział Blaise.  
- Żadna mi nowość – zakpił Gryfon.  
Ale po namyśle dodał:  
– Tyle, że ja od dzisiaj chyba też.  
Nigdy by nie pomyśleli, że banalne przejścia między różnymi figurami geometrycznymi mogą być tak absorbujące i czasochłonne. Technicznie wszystko szło w porządku, nawet talent Zabiniego wystarczał, żeby z łatwością zmienić kółko w kwadracik czy trójkąt. Jak się jednak po jakimś czasie okazało, do szybkiego i efektywnego zatrzymania samochodu trzeba było zmienić co najmniej dwie opony. Jednym zaklęciem. I tu zaczynały się schody.  
Blaise uśmiechnął się ponuro:  
- On tak zawsze? – Harry rzeczywiście bardzo się przejął swoją rolą i skakał między kolegami, wykrzykując hasełka w stylu: _Nie będziecie mieć czasu na zrepetowanie! Musi być jedno zaklęcie! Tylko jedno!_  
Bardzo wpieprzające. Poza tym, łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać. Trafienie jednym promieniem dwóch kół było trudne, nawet kiedy samochód stał. Okrzyki: _Inny kąt, Zabini, tak się nie da! Ron, do cholery, uważaj, co robisz!_ były malownicze, ale nie bardzo pomagały im w koncentracji ani w odpowiednim ustawieniu się.  
- Czasami. Jak trafisz na jakąś jego fobię. Albo hobby. Quidditcha na przykład. Grasz? – zainteresował się Ron. Miał szczerze dość rozmyślania o ćwiczeniach, szkole i śmierciożercach. W sumie, dlaczego nie pogadać z tym Ślizgonem o czymś przyjemnym? I tak trzeba jakoś zabić głód, skoro Harry postanowił chyba utopić się w kotłowym wucecie, bo zostawił go sam na sam z tym typkiem na podejrzanie długi czas.  
- Jako taki o – tu pokazał jaki - smark trochę grałem, ale później towarzystwo przestało mi odpowiadać i jakoś zarzuciłem – pokręcił głową chłopak.  
- Mnie strasznie brakuje gry na WSMO. Czasem trochę polatamy z braćmi i Harrym koło domu, ale wiesz, to nie to samo. Nigdy nie chciałeś nawet spróbować w Hogwarcie? – Ronowi najwyraźniej nie mieściło się w głowie, że ktoś mógł nie chcieć grać w quidditcha, jeśli tylko miał ku temu okazję.  
- Weasley – Blaise był już bardzo znużony – pomyśl przez chwilę: kto sponsorował ślizgońską drużynę. Pytanie dodatkowe brzmi: kto w końcu został jej kapitanem?  
- No tak – Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle zapewne odbierali całą przyjemność z treningów i meczy – mieliście z nim naprawdę przesrane.  
- A żebyś wiedział – mruknął Blaise.

W tym momencie wrócił Harry z trzema dużymi torebkami z miniaturką szyldu Kotła z boku.  
- Kto miał przesrane? – zainteresował się, rozdając kanapki. – Dla ciebie bez peklowanej wołowiny – rzucił Ronowi jego zestaw.  
- Ślizgoni – odparł Zabini, rozwijając swoją bułkę – z Malfoyem.  
- W quidditchu – uzupełnił rudzielec.  
- A to fakt – zgodził się Harry, siadając na materacu. - Myślałem że padnę, jak się dowiedziałem, kto został waszym kapitanem. Ciebie to nie wkurzyło? – zwrócił się do Blaise'a.  
- Szczerze? – przyjaciele pokiwali głowami, więc kontynuował po przełknięciu. – Nie tak bardzo jak to, że został prefektem. Na quidditcha i tak chodziłem tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, czy kiedyś nie pieprznie tym swoim ahrytokhratycznym nosem w piach.  
Wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
- To musiał ci się podobać ten mecz na piątym roku, który kończył prawie w samych majtkach – raczej stwierdził niż zapytał Ron.  
Twarz Ślizgona rozpogodziła się w anielskim uśmiechu. Zerwał długie źdźbło i wsadził je sobie między zęby.  
- Jeszcze jak. Jeden z piękniejszych dni tamtego parszywego roku. Ten, kto to zrobił, musiał mieć jaja jak Achilles.  
Widząc niepewną minę rudego Gryfona dodał:  
– Taki półbóg grecki - Weasley miał wielką ochotę zapytać, jak można być bogiem tylko w połowie, ale przerwał mu chichot Harry'ego.  
- Z tymi jajami trafiłeś jak kulą w płot. To była sprawka Sirith Lestrange, wtedy pierwszorocznej.  
Blaise wpatrywał się w niego osłupiałym wzrokiem.  
- O w mordę jeża! Przecież to nawet nie baba, tylko jakieś takie nie wiadomo co. W życiu bym nie pomyślał – kręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Skąd wy wiecie, tak w ogóle?  
- Dostarczyliśmy jej recepturę na Tempus Acid – powiedział z dumą Ron. Sukces operacji Siri wprowadził go wtedy w euforię na dobry tydzień.  
- Jak?  
- Miałem z nią szlaban – zaczął wspominać Potter. - Wygadała się, że Malfoy podarł jej bluzę, po tym jak... – przerwał. - To kojarzysz? – zainteresował się nagle ni w pięć ni w dziesięć.  
- Co mam kojarzyć? Bluzę? Jasne, że tak – głupie pytanie. To pamiętał chyba każdy uczeń Hogwartu, który widział pannę Lestrange tamtego dnia. O aktach wandalizmu Smoczkofretki też wiedział sporo, ale o tym konkretnym akurat nic.  
- A to nie ty przypadkiem pomogłeś wtedy Malfoyowi dorwać małą? – wyglądało na to, że Potter postanowił poćwiczyć na nim techniki śledcze. Blaise z wrażenia prawie zakrztusił się szynką.  
- Odpieprzyło ci? Ja Malfoyowi mógłbym pomóc co najwyżej zgubić zęby, zwłaszcza na piątym roku. Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?  
- A bo mówiła, że to chyba byłeś ty – powiedział przepraszająco. – No, ale skoro nie, to sorry. Nie chciałem cię urazić, zastanawiałem się po prostu, kto to mógł być.  
- Praktycznie każdy. Crabbe i Goyle na pewno, pewnie Nott. Bo Parkinson to by mu nie pozwoliła rozebrać innej dziewczyny, nawet gdyby ta miała tylko jedenaście lat.  
Znowu głośno parsknęli. Powoli dochodził do niepokojącego wniosku, że częściej śmiał się tylko z Llewellynami.  
- Racja. W każdym razie, powiedziała mi wtedy, że chce się zemścić. No to Miona znalazła jej coś, co mogła zrobić...  
- ...a ona świetnie to wykorzystała – dokończył Ron.  
- Świetnie jak świetnie; wolałbym, żeby zrobiła to po bożemu, w Wielkiej Sali.  
Blaise pokiwał głową:  
- No, potraktowanie stroju szukającego eliksirem kwasopodobnym to faul zagrażający jego życiu. Jakby wasz udział w całej aferze się wydał, złapalibyście dożywotnią dyskwalifikację jak nic. Znaczy, taką prawdziwą dożywotnią – zreflektował się.  
- Ano właśnie – potwierdził Potter – choć nie wszyscy tu obecni to widzą – dodał z przekąsem.  
- Litości – mruknął Ron, wyrzucając ręce w górę w geście poddania się – przecież w końcu sprawa się nie rypła. Snape powęszył trochę i przestał, można się było upijać zwycięstwem.  
- Nie naszym zwycięstwem – zaznaczył Harry. – A Snape nie musiał węszyć, bo od początku wiedział, czyja to sprawka.  
- I nic nie zrobił? – Blaise pozostawał w stanie szoku.  
- Dał jej szlaban. I palnął umoralniającą pogadankę.  
Tego było już za dużo. Zabini z wrażenia aż wypluł wymiętoszone źdźbło.  
- Umoralniający Sever to oksymoron jakiś cholerny – westchnął, gdy już odzyskał mowę. – Bardziej się do Żonglera nadaje niż na pogawędki poważnych czarodziejów.  
Ron wyszczerzył się szeroko, a Harry krótko roześmiał.  
- Dobra, panowie, pośmialiśmy się, teraz do roboty, bo nie skończymy przed wieczorem.  
Niechętnie podnieśli się z siedzisk. Rozmawiało się miło i każdy chętnie by kontynuował pogawędkę, ale ani Blaise ani Ron nie mieli śmiałości zaproponować tego Harry'emu, zwłaszcza patrząc na zacięty wyraz twarzy, z jakim spoglądał na niewinnie wyglądające opony.  
- Swoją drogą – Weasley zabrał się za otrzepywanie spodni z nieistniejących pyłków. _Wszystko lepsze niż wyciągnięcie różdżki_ – skąd ty to wiesz, Harry?  
- Od Siri. Chyba lubiła mnie w szkole, bo czasami przychodziła pogadać.  
- A Snape? Skąd wiedział, że to ona?  
- Przyłapał ją jak kradła ząb do eliksiru z tego wypchanego krokodyla, co mu nad krzesłem wisiał. Walnął drzwiami w biurko, na które się wspięła, żeby dosięgnąć tego zwierzaka i zleciała mu w efekcie na głowę - Ron i Blaise zanieśli się histerycznym śmiechem. – Po fakcie dodał dwa do dwóch...  
- Na którym ona jest teraz roku? – zainteresował się Ron. – Na czwartym? Cholera, za wcześnie, żeby się umawiać.  
- Taa, jasne, już to widzę - wizja tego, co Hermiona zrobi swojemu prawie chłopakowi, jak się dowie o podobnym wyskoku, przedstawiała się w kolorze krwistej czerwieni. - Poza tym, to chyba kiepski interes.  
- Ech, nigdy nie myślałem, że będę współczuł staremu nietoperzowi, ale ta dziewczyna to prawdziwy dopust boży. W Slytherinie chyba nigdy nie było bardziej upierdliwego ucznia.  
Zabini uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Czy bardziej upierdliwy, to nie wiem – skinął głową w kierunku samochodu – ale moja kuzynka też była ciężkim orzechem do zgryzienia dla naszego mistrzunia.

3.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewała, do jasnej cholery? Prawie odgryzłem sobie palce ze zdenerwowania – Philip właśnie udowadniał, że krzyczenie szeptem jest jak najbardziej możliwe. Do drzwi przybiegł jak na skrzydłach. Jeszcze zanim się przywitał, wyobracał siostrę we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, upewniając się, że jest cała i zdrowa. Oględziny wypadły zadowalająco, więc przytulił ją mocno i puścił dopiero, kiedy nadepnęła mu na stopę, bo potrzebowała złapać oddech.  
Mniej więcej w tym momencie Alice stwierdziła, że jest to scenka rodzinna absolutnie nieprzeznaczona dla postronnych oczu i wyniosła się do pokoju pod pozorem szukania jakiejś pożyczonej książki, którą chciała zwrócić koleżance przy okazji.  
Na twarzy Phila ulga mieszała się ze złością i irytacją. Gdyby nie ostrzegawcze podniesienie palca, najchętniej chwyciłby Amy za ramiona i mocno nią potrząsnął.  
- Później ci wytłumaczę – mruknęła dziewczyna bez śladu poczucia winy w głosie. Reakcja brata jak zwykle ją rozbawiła, łagodząc trochę złość, w którą wpadła zaraz po odkryciu pożyczki Blaise'a.  
- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał po raz dziesiąty. – Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Może odwiozę cię po prostu do domu, ściągniemy Jona i zamówimy coś na wynos w tej włoskiej knajpie koło motoryzacyjnego?  
Amy załamała ręce.  
- Już mówiłam, że jest okej - przechyliła pytająco głowę i przygryzła dolną wargę. Coraz mniej się jej to wszystko podobało. - Poza tym, co z Ali? – zapytała cicho.  
Philip machnął ręką.  
- Powiedziałem jej, że zjem z wami szybki lunch, bo potem muszę wpaść do pracy sprawdzić odczynniki.  
Nie mogła w to uwierzyć:  
- I nie miała ochoty iść z nami? Nie gryziemy...  
- Wiesz, że nie przepada za Jonem – zdążył jeszcze wyszeptać, zanim do przedpokoju wróciła Alice z "Il Gattopardo" di Lampedusy w ręce.  
- Dzięki wielkie, nigdy bym bez tego nie ruszyła z miejsca. Ale macie szczęście z tą rodziną we Włoszech, też bym tak chciała.  
- Jak cholera – mruknął Phil tak cicho, że Amy nie była pewna, czy rzeczywiście usłyszała te słowa, czy zadziałały mizerne podstawy wiedzy legilimencyjnej, jakie bracia z wielkim poświęceniem starali się wbić jej do głowy, nie zawsze zresztą skutecznie. Schowała tom do torby.  
- To akurat jeszcze z czasów, gdy sama tam mieszkałam – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Nie ma sprawy. Jakbyś potrzebowała czegoś więcej, daj znać.  
Alice w roztargnieniu pokiwała głową. _Co się dzieje?_ Jakikolwiek brak kontroli nad sobą był tak niepodobny do Ali, jak radosne szczebiotanie do Snape'a. _Coś jest bardzo nie tak. _  
- Pora się zbierać – zawołał trochę zbyt gwałtownie Philip. Włożył buty i pocałował narzeczoną na pożegnanie. – Będę wieczorem.

Korzystając z tego, że jej brat szamotał się z rękawami kurtki, Amanda podeszła do przyjaciółki, żeby ją uściskać. Z bliska Alice wyglądała na bardzo zmęczoną, była blada, a w cieniach pod jej oczami można by ukryć słonia w upalny, letni dzień.  
- W porządku? – zapytała Amanda, kątem oka zauważając, że Phil prostuje się pod drzwiami i stoi sztywno. _Takie kwiatki_, pomyślała ponuro. Jej podejrzenia chyba były słuszne. _I co ja teraz mam niby zrobić?_  
Alice naciągnęła na dłonie rękawy grubego swetra. W mieszkaniu było chłodno, ale bez przesady.  
- Tak, zmęczona po prostu jestem. Dyplom, przeprowadzka, sama wiesz – _Oj, aż za dobrze._ – Muszę odespać i będzie lepiej – uśmiechnęła się blado.  
Amanda odwróciła wzrok.  
- Uważaj na siebie, dobra?  
- Jasne. Nie przesadzaj z tą paranoją, wystarczy mi jego – bez uśmiechu wskazała brodą narzeczonego.  
- Bez obaw – sarknął Phil spod drzwi – grozi jej to w równym stopniu, co przyzwoite zachowanie. Idziemy, mała.  
Amanda pomachała jeszcze Alice na pożegnanie i wyszła przez otwarte przez brata drzwi. Cicho zamknął je za sobą, szybko rozejrzał się na boki i minimalnie wyciągniętą z rękawa różdżką aktywował zaklęcie antywłamaniowe. Amanda uniosła w zdziwieniu brwi, ale zanim zdążyła zadać pytanie, kazał jej wyciągnąć rękę. Zrobiła to bez wahania. Domyślała się, co zamierza.  
- Lingua protego – wyszeptał, dotykając ich złączonych dłoni końcem różdżki.  
Proste, bardzo wygodne zaklęcie, chroniące przed zbyt długimi uszami: każdemu, kto przez przypadek usłyszy ich rozmowę, wydawać się będzie, że jest prowadzona w języku, którego nie zna. Idealne rozwiązanie dla żyjących pośród mugoli, którzy nie chcieli pilnować każdego wypowiadanego słowa.  
- Chyba musimy porozmawiać – powiedział przepraszająco.

4.

- Ale przecież twoja kuzynka była w Slytherinie! – Harry zerknął raz jeszcze na patriotyczne kolory samochodu.  
- Tym bardziej działała na nerwy Severowi.  
- Nie rozumiem – przyznał Harry. – Przecież on nigdy nie odjął punktu swojemu Domowi.  
- To fakt. Ale szlabany rozdawał nam z równą chęcią. A na wspomnienie Amandy Llewellyn do tej pory chyba dostaje wysypki.  
- Llewellyn powiedziałeś? – zainteresował się nagle Ron. – Amy Llewellyn to twoja kuzynka? Dlaczego się nie przyznałeś?  
- A co to ma do rzeczy? – zdziwił się Blaise. – Skąd ją znasz?  
- Nie znam. Słyszałem co nieco od braci.  
- No jasne – teraz na Zabiniego przyszła kolej pacnąć się w czoło – przecież to by było niemożliwe, żeby w Teatrzyku nie było żadnego Weasleya!  
Ron wypiął z dumą pierś.  
- No ba!  
Harry poczuł, że jak za chwilę nie dostanie żadnych wyjaśnień, to kogoś przeklnie.  
- Słoneczka wy moje kochane – zaczął – raczycie wyjaśnić mi, skąd ta nagła komitywa i wspólne wspomnienia? Czy mam po prostu stwierdzić, że odbija wam na starość?  
- Ech, Teatrzyk to nasza rodzinna legenda – powiedział Blaise.  
- I koszmar mojej matki – dodał Ron.  
- Hę?  
- Och, nic takiego. Moja kuzynka miała ciekawe pomysły na organizację życia pozalekcyjnego w Hogwarcie. Za niewiedzą i niezgodą nauczycieli założyła szkolny teatr.  
- Nazywało się to Teatrzyk Zielony Gumochłon – wpadł mu w słowo Ron – i zyskało wielką popularność.  
- Zbyt wielką. W końcu wpadli.  
- Była chryja – domyślił się Harry.  
- Snape prawie wyskoczył ze skóry.  
- Hihi... Nic im nie zrobili?  
- No, porozdawali szlabany, poodejmowali punkty, ale w tej bitwie to uczniowie wygrali w cuglach. Tak przynajmniej twierdzą sami zainteresowani.  
- A w sumie, to dlaczego teatr był zakazany?  
- Mugolska rozrywka – wyjaśnił Ron. – Nie licująca z powagą czarodziejstwa.  
- Hmm... I jak rozumiem, twoi bracia też brali w tym udział.  
- A jakże. Nie znam szczegółów, ale Bill Prefekt Naczelny i chluba mamusi dostał wyjca tylko dwa razy w życiu i to był właśnie jeden z nich.  
- Wyjca? – nie mógł uwierzyć Harry – Bill?  
- No, szczerze mówiąc, to na spółkę z Charliem. Ale nie byli wtedy jedyni.  
Blaise i Ron stali z głupimi uśmiechami na twarzach, najwyraźniej zatopieni we wspomnieniach z opowieści rodzinnych. Harry zazdrościł im tego, że mogli przywoływać je bez świadomości, że należą do innej epoki. Tak jak opowieści Syriusza i Remusa o Huncwotach. Otrząsnął się. Sprowadzanie myśli na podobne tory zwiastowało wpadnięcie w melancholię. Nie miał na to ochoty.  
- Chętnie kiedyś posłucham, panowie, szczegółowej historii Teatrzyku. Ale teraz musimy trochę poćwiczyć. Ron, najpierw ty będziesz prowadzić.

5.

- I to jak – syknęła Amanda.  
Philip podniósł dłoń w pojednawczym geście.  
- Najpierw mi powiedz, dlaczego się spóźniłaś. Martwiłem się.  
- Blaise mi zwędził samochód – wyjaśniła niecierpliwie.  
- Po co mu? – zdziwił się. – I czemu nie zapytał? Nie raz pożyczałaś mu grata.  
Schodzili po schodach, Amy z przodu, Philip kilka kroków za nią. Zatrzymała się nagle i obróciła.  
- A skąd mam to wiedzieć. Może wpędziłeś go w jakąś fobię? Zajmę się nim, jak skończę z tobą – powiedziała twardo. - Phil, czy tobie już zupełnie odbiło? Podajesz jej Eliksir Zapomnienia! Przecież to Obliviatus w płynie.  
- Wcale nie – zaperzył się. – Opracowałem specjalną recepturę, działa bardzo łagodnie i nie ma żadnych skutków ubocznych!  
Chwycił ją pod łokieć i bez dalszych wyjaśnień sprowadził ze schodów. Wyszli na pełną ludzi, zalaną łagodnym październikowym słońcem ulicę.  
- Jak ty to sobie w ogóle wyobrażasz? "Cześć kochanie, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że jestem czarodziejem i aurorem. To taki nasz glina, wiesz? Ach, i jeszcze mamy wojnę z szaleńcem, który chce opanować Anglię a później świat, ale nic się nie martw, nakopiemy mu do tyłka. Co jest na kolację?" Tak?  
- Trzeba się było do niej nie wprowadzać!  
- I co by to dało? Dodatkowy tydzień spokoju? Kiedy by się zaczęła interesować, że w nowoczesnym ponoć laboratorium chemicznym nie ma telefonu? Że przez trzy czwarte dnia nie może mnie złapać przez komórkę. Że nie zna żadnych moich znajomych z pracy? Że nie zna w ogóle nikogo związanego ze mną w jakikolwiek sposób, poza tobą i Jonem? Że opowiadam jej tylko mgliste urywki ze szkoły i ze studiów? Nie, Amy – powiedział gorzko – teraz już za późno. Trzeba mnie było kopnąć zanim w ogóle się ten związek zaczął.  
- Wybacz – sarkazm był zawsze mocną strona Amandy – odnieśliśmy z Jonem mylne wrażenie, że ją kochasz.  
- Bo kocham, do cholery! – stali na środku chodnika i mierzyli się wzrokiem. Przechodzący ludzie rzucali im szybie spojrzenia albo nawet złośliwe uwagi, ale zaklęcie działało bez zarzutu. Dla postronnych wyglądali jak mocno pokłócona para cudzoziemców.  
Philip zrobił ostatni wysiłek, żeby się opanować.  
- Amy, zrozum, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, już dawno bym jej powiedział. Ale czasy są takie, że zwykłe "Jestem czarodziejem" nie wystarczy. Trzeba wytłumaczyć wszystko - wojnę, Voldemorta, Dumbla, pracę. A tego nie mogę zrobić, także dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa.  
- Nie ochronisz jej, nic nie mówiąc – Amy też się najwyraźniej uspokoiła. – Więcej, właśnie w ten sposób ją narażasz. Nie będzie na siebie uważać, bo nie wie, że coś jej może grozić.  
- A co by to dało, gdyby uważała? Miałaby jakieś szanse twarzą w twarz z wyszkolonym śmierciożercą? Z jakimkolwiek czarodziejem?  
- Ja też nie mam, wyobraź sobie, a jakoś nie sądzę, żeby wiedza mi szkodziła.  
- Teraz przesadzasz. Spędziliśmy trochę czasu nad twoim treningiem i wiem, że umiesz się bronić. Masz szanse dopóki nie nadejdzie pomoc. Alice nie. To ja muszę ją chronić. Nie widzisz tego?  
Ponieważ Amy nie odpowiadała, kontynuował.  
- W domu jest bezpieczna: blokady antyaportacyjne, zabezpieczenia na drzwi i okna, nawet kominka nie ma. Bezpieczeństwo uniwerku podkręciliśmy jeszcze jak ty zaczynałaś, tam i z powrotem zawsze ją odprowadzam.  
- Zawsze? – zdziwiła się Amy.  
- Zawsze – potwierdził.  
- Sugerujesz – zaczęła ostrożnie Amanda – że Alice albo jest z tobą, albo w domu? A jak chce gdzieś wyjść, kiedy ciebie nie ma? Dzisiaj rano była na zakupach, z tego co pamiętam.  
- Zgadza się. Ze swoimi rodzicami. Amy, nie chcę wpadać w paranoję – Amanda Llewellyn była twarda. Nie roześmiała się – o ile będzie wychodzić nieregularnie i nie sama, nic jej nie grozi.  
- A jak sprawdzisz, że zawsze jest z kimś? – spytała nieufnie.  
Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął podziwiać chodnik.  
- Philip?  
- Wie, że po prostu tego jej nie wolno.  
Amanda bardzo długo wpatrywała się w twarz Philipa, choć on unikał jej spojrzenia.  
- Ach tak – powiedziała w końcu cicho. – Wie. Co jeszcze... wie? – Phil otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale Amy go ubiegła. – Albo nie, nie mów. BHP znam równie dobrze jak ty. Bo to przecież nie jest nic innego, prawda? – Philip pokiwał głową. – I to się teraz "udoskonalenie receptury" nazywa?  
- To jest wielkie osiągnięcie!  
- Opatentuj – powiedziała zimno. – Ministerstwo zapłaci ci majątek za połączenie Obliviatusa i Imperiusa.  
- Przestań! – Philip znowu podniósł głos. – Myślisz, że to dla mnie łatwe?  
- Na pewno zbyt łatwe – sięgnęła po papierosy.  
Chwilę stali w milczeniu.  
- Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że jesteś do czegoś takiego zdolny – powiedziała w końcu. Żadnych krzyków, wymówek, gróźb i morderczych spojrzeń. Cztery słowa i lekkie drżenie ręki trzymającej zapalniczkę. Najwyższy stan wzburzenia.  
Zaciągnęła się głęboko dymem.  
- Co teraz? – spytała.  
Nie odpowiedział. Oboje wiedzieli, że niektóre rzeczy zmieniają coś na stałe.  
- Jak długo? – kolejne pytanie.  
- Receptura i antidotum były gotowe już rok temu. Wtedy też zostały przetestowane. Ostatnio pracowałem nad różnymi dawkami, rozcieńczaniem...  
- Pytałam, jak długo podajesz to Alice.  
Cisza.  
- Aha. Od początku. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zakochała się w tobie zanim dostała pierwszą dawkę.  
Chwycił ją mocno za łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie.  
- Pilnuj języka – wysyczał.  
- Bo co? – uniosła podbródek w górę i spojrzała bratu wyzywająco w oczy. – Mnie też poczęstujesz herbatką z wkładem? Wybacz, Philipie, ale ja już chyba nigdy nie napiję się niczego, co sam zrobiłeś.  
Zwolnił nacisk, ale jej nie puścił. Nie wyrywała ręki, choć miała wielką ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i odejść. Gdyby ktoś inny zrobił coś takiego, tak właśnie by się to skończyło. Ale Philip był dla niej najważniejszą osobą pod słońcem, jedyną, której czasem słuchała i bezwarunkowo ufała. _Kiedyś ufałam,_ uświadomiła sobie w myślach. Ale wypuściła z palców dopalonego do połowy papierosa i przytuliła się do niego mocno. Jeszcze będzie czas na wymówki.  
- Strasznie cię kocham, braciszku, ale skurwysyn z ciebie pierwszej wody.

6.

- Och – powiedział Ron. I wybuchnął śmiechem. Blaise popatrzył na niego wilkiem.  
- Co się chichrasz, Weasley? – warknął. – Chcesz się pośmiać naprawdę, to zerknij w lustro!  
Harry klęczał obok samochodu, nie zwracając uwagi na dogryzających sobie kolegów. Patrzył na lewe przednie koło i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu nad antytalentem Zabiniego. To, że pomyliły mu się gesty i zamiast zmodyfikować kształt opony, zmodyfikował jej kolor, nie było ani groźne, ani specjalnie dziwne, byli już koszmarnie zmęczeni. Ale to, że zmienił strukturę materiału, choć miał jej nawet nie tykać, było nad wyraz intrygujące. No dobrze, nie do końca zmienił. W końcu guma używana do robienia opon zapewne miała coś wspólnego z gumą, z której produkowano balony.  
Bo na feldze zwisały smętnie resztki czegoś, co przez pięć sekund między momentem transmutacji a pęknięciem, bez wątpienia było niebieskim balonikiem.  
Podniósł głowę.  
- Panowie, czy któryś z was planował dzisiaj wyglądać jak mała czarna chmurka?

7.

Amanda puściła brata po bardzo długiej chwili. Przed tym wszystkim, planowała tylko powiedzieć mu, że dzisiaj się jednak z nimi nie spotka i jechać do Avondale Park, żeby wytargać kuzyna za uszy. Ale teraz nie miała ochoty na jeszcze jedną kłótnię, za to czuła, że kilka rzeczy należy wyjaśnić.  
- Gdzie teraz?  
- Po Jona – powiedział natychmiast Philip. – Myślę, że rodzinne spotkanie dobrze nam zrobi.  
_Czyli Jon wie i pewnie nawet mu pomagał._ Nie miała nawet siły kląć.

Deportowali się do Ministerstwa z kibla w barze na rogu, chociaż było to wyraźne pogwałcenie Ustawy o Tajności. Nie mieli czasu tłuc się metrem w okolice wiadomej budki telefonicznej. Amy czuła się coraz bardziej otępiała, jak po przedawkowaniu eliksiru nasennego albo przeciwbólowego. Przez jedno mgnienie oka pozazdrościła swojej przyjaciółce faszerowania Imperio-Obliviatusem w płynie, ale szybko otrząsnęła się i nawrzeszczała na siebie w myślach. Trzeba było skupić się na aportacji.

Wylądowali wedle planu - w sekcji aurorskiej.  
- Pójdę po Jona – stwierdził Phil, przeprosiwszy starszą czarownicę, która z powodu niespodziewanego trzasku upuściła pudło z dokumentami. Nie rozsypały się na szczęście. - Wchodzisz?  
Potrząsnęła głową. Musiała się odświeżyć.

8.

- Co teraz? – zapytał Ron. Próbowali odwrócić działanie czaru, ale bezskutecznie. To znaczy skutek był, ale niezupełnie taki, jak planowali. W wyniku szamotaniny, jaka się wywiązała w trakcie dysputy, kto ma wystarczającego farta w życiu, żeby spróbować odczarować pęknięty balonik, Blaise pchnął Rona, który miał wyciągniętą różdżkę. Nietypowy, biały promień trafił w tylną oponę, która bezszelestnie zniknęła.  
Szukali jej wszędzie w nadziei, że wylądowała gdzieś niedaleko. Oczywiście, bez skutków.  
Blaise powoli zaczął sobie uświadamiać, co mu zrobi Amanda, kiedy się okaże, że zwraca kradziony samochód bez dwóch opon i odkrył nagle, że Kamczatka ma dla niego bardzo dużo uroku. Sumienie Gryfonów biło w dzwony i wierciło im dziurę w brzuchu, więc w efekcie cała trójka siedziała w podłych humorach, sącząc herbatę z samo-napełniającego się termosu.  
- Co ma być? – odpowiedział pytaniem Zabini. – Nie interesujecie się aby medycyną? Wkrótce będziecie mieć unikatową okazję, żeby obejrzeć człowieka obdartego ze skóry.  
- Spokojnie – Harry wychodził nie z takich opresji i nie zamierzał się poddać – nazbierajcie gałązek. Przetransmutujemy je w opony.  
Popatrzyli po sobie z powątpiewaniem.  
- Ale wiesz, że to trzeba bardzo dokładnie zrobić?  
- Mamy przed sobą całe popołudnie. No już.  
Kiedy nazbierali tyle gałązek, konarów i patyków, że starczyłoby na całonocne ognisko, Harry stwierdził z zadowoleniem.  
- Wiecie, to się nawet nieźle składa. Blaise poćwiczy praktyczną, użytkową transmutację, my zrobimy zawody na dokładność – Ron wydał z siebie głuchy jęk, ale został on zignorowany. – Uda się!

9.

Teoretycznie nie miała prawa korzystać z łazienki dla pracowników, ale durne przepisy wewnętrzne były w tym momencie ostatnią rzeczą, o którą zamierzała się troszczyć. Wyjęła różdżkę.  
- Colloportus! – zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła torbę na posadzkę.   
Podeszła do umywalki, ostrożnie położyła na jej krawędzi różdżkę, koło niej okulary i odkręciła błękitny kurek. Podciągając rękawy do łokci, ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że dłonie ciągle jej drżały. Z ulgą włożyła je pod lodowaty strumień. Gdy zupełnie już zdrętwiały, nabrała w nie wody i ochlapała twarz, nie przejmując się tym, że zmoczyła przede wszystkim swój czerwony golf. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. Po jakimś czasie miała dość, więc poczłapała w kierunku ręczników. Pierwszym wysuszyła włosy, które były prawie zupełnie mokre po nietypowych ablucjach, w drugim ukryła twarz, czekając, aż kropelki z brwi, nosa i policzków wsiąkną w papier. _Dobrze by było teraz się rozpłakać_, pomyślała nieoczekiwanie. To Philip zawsze jej powtarzał, żeby nie kumulowała negatywnej energii. _Zabawne._

Ze złością zmięła ręcznik w kulkę i wrzuciła do kosza. Z powrotem przed lustrem poddała się szybkim oględzinom. Cienie pod oczami, spierzchnięte usta, rozczochrana fryzura. Na pierwsze nic poradzić nie mogła, więc założyła okulary. Trochę pomogło. Kredkę ochronną na szczęście zawsze nosiła ze sobą. Co do włosów - i tak zamierzała je porządnie wyszczotkować - powtarzalność ruchów nieodmiennie ją uspokajała.

Po skończonych zabiegach nie poczuła się lepiej, ale przynajmniej trochę lepiej wyglądała. Zawsze coś.

Wyszła na korytarz. Pusto, tylko pod ścianą na drugim jego końcu siedział przystojny blondyn i bawił się kluczami. Amanda wolno do niego podeszła i usadowiła się na krześle obok. Nie odwrócił się.  
- To dlatego nie chcieliśmy, żebyś się dowiedziała – powiedział cicho.  
- Baliście się, że tego nie zrozumiem? – zakpiła w odpowiedzi.  
- Że nie będziesz chciała zrozumieć – poprawił ją. W końcu podniósł głowę. Te same arystokratyczne rysy, co u ojca. To samo spojrzenie. _Kiedy widzi się to zdumiewające podobieństwo fizyczne_, przemknęło jej przez myśl, _można zrozumieć, czemu odziedziczył po tacie tak mało cech charakteru. Jakaś równowaga musiała zostać zachowana._ – I mieliśmy rację.  
- Mieliście – przyznała bez oporów. Potrzebowała zapalić i zastanawiała się, gdzie wcięło Phila. Niechby już wrócił. Na Jona zawsze łatwiej jej się było zezłościć, a czuła, że jest o krok od powiedzenia czegoś, co będzie bardzo trudno naprawić. – Nie chcę i nie umiem.  
- Ale to, że jest wojna rozumiesz? – cierpliwość nie była także mocną stroną jej brata. – I że sentymenty należy schować do kieszeni, bo jak zostaną na wierzchu, to je będzie można o kant dupy potłuc?  
Tego już było trochę za wiele:  
- Sentymenty? – wykrzyknęła wstając. – Jakie pieprzone sentymenty? To, że planował z Alice małżeństwo, dzieci, przyszłość, to nazywasz sentymentem? – stała przed nim z rękami opartymi o biodra i głową pochyloną do ataku. – Jak wy sobie to w ogóle wyobrażaliście? Że po wojnie przyjdzie do domu jakby nigdy nic i powie: "Kochanie, muszę ci coś wyznać: odkąd się poznaliśmy, codziennie zmieniałem ci pamięć i kontrolowałem twoje pragnienia i zachowanie. Ale to było dla twojego dobra, więc się nie przejmuj. Teraz już nie będę". Tak?  
- W ogóle sobie nie wyobrażaliśmy – powiedział głos zza pleców Amandy. – To dzielenie skóry na niedźwiedziu, na razie jest spora szansa, że nie dożyję do końca tej wojny, żeby mieć się jak tłumaczyć.  
Frustracja wzięła nad nią górę. Amy obróciła się gwałtownie na pięcie i zanim zorientowała się, co robi, uderzyła Philipa pięścią w sam nos. Rozległ się niemiły trzask i z obu dziurek mężczyzny puściła się krew. Jon zagwizdał przez zęby, a Amanda przyłożyła dłoń do ust.  
- No, stary, ale żeś oberwał. Powinni nam przylutować ręce do tyłków zanim nauczyliśmy czegokolwiek tę cholerę.  
Amy w końcu się ocknęła:  
- Merlinie, Phil, przepraszam.  
Jonathan już manipulował różdżką w okolicach twarzy Philipa, stanęła więc trochę z boku, żeby nie przeszkadzać.  
- Nic mu nie będzie – Jon wyglądał, jakby się świetnie bawił – do wesela się zagoi. Poza tym, zasłużył, takie pierdoły opowiadać. No! – zakomunikował po chwili. – Śladu nie ma. Możesz bez obaw wracać do domu, panna się nie zorientuje.  
Philip pomacał się po nosie.  
- Muszę się napić – stwierdził. – Kobieta mnie bije.  
Amy westchnęła. _Też mi sposób na załatwianie swoich problemów_. Ale nie powiedziała tego głośno, atmosfera – chociaż trochę rozładowana – i tak była jak z kostnicy.

Wyszli przed budynek, zastanawiając się głośno, gdzie zjeść obiad. W końcu stanęło na tym, że pójdą do Jona, jeśli ten wejdzie wcześniej i usunie wszystko, co samo wypełza z lodówki, sprzed oczu rodzeństwa. Alkoholu u niego nigdy nie brakowało.  
- Nie krzyw mordy, siostra. Tobie drink też dobrze zrobi, wyglądasz jak trup.  
Nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, nie odgryzła się, nawet nie wzruszyła ramionami. Cóż, jej wola, jak woli hodować wrzody, on jej na pewno nie zamierza w tym przeszkadzać. Phil nie podzielał jednak zdania brata, bo gdy piąte z kolei pytanie zbyła monosylabą, westchnął:  
- Aż tak cię to gryzie?  
- Dziwne, nie?  
- A dziwne – zgodził się Jon. – Jakoś nie słyszałem, żebyś miała ochotę powiedzieć Alice, co się dzieje. Więc nie udawaj teraz niewiniątka, bo kłamiesz tak samo paskudnie jak my.  
- Jon! – przywołał go do porządku brat.  
- Już skończyłem – warknął – ale niech się nad sobą zastanowi.  
- Co powinienem zrobić według ciebie? – zwrócił się Phil do Amandy. Tyle razy zadawał sobie to pytanie, że był praktycznie pewien, że przemyślał wszystkie możliwe odpowiedzi.  
- Rzucić ją – padło natychmiast. Stanął jak wryty, a Jon się głośno roześmiał. – Co się śmiejesz? – wściekła się Amy – Tak się właśnie to skończy.  
- Ech, baby – pokręcił głową Jon. - Z wami zawsze tak.  
Amy po raz kolejny nie odpowiedziała i zajęła się swoim papierosem, a Phil zaczął relacjonować bratu poranną wizytę Blaise'a i jej konsekwencje.

Skończył akurat kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Po otwarciu drzwi okazało się, że obawy względem wielonożnego dywanu marchewek były przesadzone - jedynym znakiem, że lokum należy do starego kawalera, był wszechobecny popiół z papierosów. Amy zrzuciła kurtkę, która wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze i ciężko usiadła na sofie. Zamknęła oczy. Jon gwizdał w kuchni, a Philip usiadł na fotelu obok.  
- Naprawdę myślisz, że powinienem ją zostawić? – zapytał żałośnie. – Kocham ją.  
- Oczywiście, że nie – huknął z kuchni Jon, udowadniając, że szkolenie aurorskie także w dziedzinie podsłuchu stoi na najwyższym poziomie. – Wie, że to by nic nie dało – wyszedł do nich z trzema szklankami i butelką whisky, postawił je na stoliku, wrócił do kuchni po odgrzewaną chińszczyznę i talerze – Przecież wiecie – zaczął, gdy nałożył już porcje – że dzięki staraniom ojca – podniesionym palcem uciszył ripostę siostry – na nazwisko Llewellyn zwraca się uwagę. Założę się o roczną pensję, że nasi specjalni przyjaciele wiedzieli o tym, że spotykasz się z mugolką dwa dni po fakcie. I nie dadzą się nabrać na fałszywe zerwanie, nie raz udowodniłeś, że sentymentalizm trzyma się ciebie jak pchły Pani Norris.  
Usiadł nagle koło siostry i założył jej za ucho niesforny kosmyk.  
– Amy, to nie było łatwe. Ani kiedy podejmowaliśmy decyzję, ani kiedy wprowadzaliśmy ją w życie. Nie tylko ty masz wątpliwości – chwycił ją za rękę – ale teraz trzeba skupić się na tym, żeby przeżyć. My, ludzie, z którymi Phil współpracuje, ci, na których nam zależy. Alice stanowi zagrożenie, które trzeba odsunąć, jak się da.  
- Tego was uczą na szkoleniu?  
- Właśnie tego – potwierdził, przytulając ją do siebie. – Żeby wybrać opcję z najmniejszymi stratami.  
Położyła mu głowę na ramieniu, a on spokojnymi ruchami gładził jej włosy. Philip siedział bez ruchu, z dłońmi kurczowo zaciśniętymi na fotelu.  
- Myślałam, że was znam – powiedziała cicho.  
- Znasz – zapewnił ją Jon – i szybko sobie o tym przypomnisz, jak tylko wojna się skończy. Jeszcze wrócimy do normalności, zobaczysz.  
- Napijmy się – zaproponował po jakimś czasie Philip. Uświadomił sobie, że siostra nie ma jednak zamiaru trzasnąć drzwiami przed ich wyjaśnieniami i poczuł niejaką ulgę. To tego najbardziej się obawiał. – Za to, żebyśmy jak najszybciej mogli zacząć od nowa – dodał, nalewając.  
- I żebyśmy nie musieli zaczynać od zera – skończyła Amanda.

10.

Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył rzadko pozwalał sobie w życiu na nadmierny optymizm. I dlatego tym bardziej złościło go, gdy nawet ta mizerna namiastka okazywała się być na wyrost. Tak jak teraz.

Nic nie szło tak, jak zaplanował.

To znaczy: w transmutowanie patyczków w opony byli już całkiem biegli, nawet Blaise od jakiegoś czasy uzyskiwał kształty bardziej okrągłe niż kwadratowe. Tylko żaden z nich za cholerę nie mógł się wstrzelić w rozmiar. _Irytujące._

11.

Po obiedzie Amy pomogła Jonowi zanieść talerze do kuchni.  
- Nie musiałeś mieszać do tego taty – stwierdziła dziewczyna cicho, pakując je do zlewu.  
- To ojciec nas do tego wmieszał, nie da się go wyrzucić.  
- O przepraszam. Dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest takie oczywiste.  
- Nie jest? Dał się wybuchnąć, dzięki czemu sprowadził na nas nieustającą uwagę nie zawsze przyjaznych elementów. Gdyby nie to, Phil mógłby się spotykać z tą swoją mugolką i pies z kulawą nogą by się tym nie zainteresował.  
- Pieprzysz. Gdyby Phil zamiast rezygnować z kariery warzyciela i pchać się do aurorów, siedział na dupie w Norymberdze, sprawa by przyschła i...  
- ...nigdy byśmy się nie dowiedzieli, co naprawdę zaszło.  
- A teraz to niby wiemy? To wasze prywatne śledztwo nie zaprowadziło nas donikąd, chyba że znowu mi czegoś nie mówicie.  
- Amy, nie lubimy nic przed tobą ukrywać, dobrze wiesz. I ja się nawet zgadzam, że z perspektywy czasu lepiej by zrobił siedząc w tych eliksirach na uniwerku, a nie w naszym laboratorium. Jakby to się stało teraz, to bym poleciał do tych Niemiec i przekleił go do katedry Trwałym Przylepcem. Ale miałem wtedy osiemnaście lat, Phil dwadzieścia. Martwiliśmy się o ciebie jak cholera...  
- Dzięki, poprawiaj mi humor dalej.  
- Wiesz przecież, że to nie była twoja wina. Mówię tylko, że chcieliśmy mieć na ciebie oko. Rozsądne, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności: szok, rodzinne komplikacje i wkrótce potem nowe otoczenie. To, że sobie w durnych łbach uroiliśmy, że odkryjemy, kto za tym stoi, było sprawą drugorzędną. Ma sens?  
- Ma – przyznała niechętnie. _Trzęśli się nade mną jak nad jajkiem,_ pomyślała ze złością, choć wiedziała, że jest niesprawiedliwa. Gdyby nie Philip, który był gotów stanąć na głowie, żeby zastąpić jej ojca, ten niełatwy okres stałby się zupełnym koszmarem.  
- Nie ma sensu tego roztrząsać, stało się i..  
- Znowu mnie obgadujecie? – zapytał Phil stając w drzwiach.  
- A gdzie tam! – żachnęła się Amanda.  
- Zastanawialiśmy się, po co Blaise'owi jej samochód – skłamał równie gładko Jon.  
- No, mnie też to ciekawi – przyznał Philip. – Chyba jednak za bardzo mu zaufałem, mam nadzieję, że nie wpakował się w nic głupiego – jak na komendę jego rodzeństwo wywróciło oczami. Życie byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby ich najstarszy brat nie był tak cholernie opiekuńczy. – Wolałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest.  
- To akurat nie problem, w Avondale Park.  
- Skąd wiesz?  
- Coś wam pokażę.  
Wrócili do pokoju, a Amanda wyjęła z torby kawałek papieru, który na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał mugolski plan miasta. Bracia spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni.  
- Dostałam od Billa na urodziny.  
- Bardzo romantycznie – zachichotał Jon.  
- Idź się utop – ucięła. – Otwórzcie.

Zrobili jak im powiedziano. Początkowo mapka nie wyróżniała się niczym szczególnym – no, może tym, że nie zaznaczono na niej żadnych zabytków, za to dokładnie linie autobusowe i przystanki metra, także te nieczynne. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się w nich może zalęgnąć, jak winien pamiętać każdy czujny czarodziej. Po chwili jednak zorientowali się, że czarne kropki, porozsiewane, acz niepodpisane, w kilkunastu punktach miasta, to magiczne miejsca mugolskiego Londynu. Dziurawy Kocioł, Ministerstwo, szpital św. Munga i nawet redakcja "Żonglera". Kiedyś siedziba pisma Lovegooda znajdowała się w jakiejś rozwalającej się kamienicy przy ulicy Esmeraldy Weatherwax, między Pokątną a Śmiertelnym Nokturnem, ale któregoś pięknego dnia zapukała tam brygada remontowa z podpisanym zezwoleniem na wyburzenie. Dziwnym trafem podobny los spotkał wszystkie kolejne budynki, w których udało im się zainstalować miniaturowe biuro. W końcu ktoś wziął się na sposób i podsunął Lovegoodowi pomysł przeniesienia "Żonglera" do mugoli, gdzie sobie w miarę bezpiecznie funkcjonował od tego czasu.

Jednak najbardziej przyciągała wzrok się gruba czerwona linia, która ciągnęła się od mieszkania Amy pod Kocioł i spod Kotła do Avondale Park. Linia opatrzona była różnymi cyferkami - najwidoczniej godzinami z dokładnością do sekund - i komentarzami. Jon zagwizdał.  
- Cofam, co powiedziałem. Romantyczne toto dalej nie jest, ale jakie unikatowe. I pomocne.  
- Prawdziwy Anty-Złodziej – Phil podzielał entuzjazm brata. – Z mapą!  
- Bez mapy jest bezużyteczny – zdziwiła się Amanda.  
- Niekoniecznie – sprostował Jon – zazwyczaj rzuca się Anty-Złodzieja, który łączy się z pergaminem odbiorczym i alarmuje o kradzieży, a potem daje znać, gdy przedmiot pozostaje bez ruchu dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Niewygodne i nie zawsze skuteczne, bo często zanim zdąży się zareagować, złodzieje zdążą się ulotnić. Mapa to wyższa szkoła jazdy.  
- A jakby wyjechał nim poza Londyn?  
- To plan by się rozciągnął. Kapitalna rzecz, Bill musi mi powiedzieć, skąd miał mapę do czaru.  
- Pewnie od Freda i George'a – mruknęła Amy. Najwyraźniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z wartości prezentu, ale Jon postanowił jej nie uświadamiać. Niech się Weasley z nią męczy. Rodziny się nie wybiera, ale przyjaciół tak. Sam jest sobie winien.

Zamiast tego prześledził dokładnie trasę samochodu. Dość długi postój pod Kotłem, pewnie poszedł po Pottera i Weasleya. Potem kilkuminutowe wyłączenie silnika na środku ulicy. Tego nie rozumiał. Może korek? Ale potem do parku dojechali już bez przestojów. Właśnie, park - nigdy nie słyszał, żeby była tam jakaś strefa anty-mugolska.  
- Co tam jest? – zainteresował się, stukając palcem w miejsce na planie.  
- Nic szczególnego. Fred i George zrobili sobie poligon doświadczalny – wyjaśnił Phil. Amy chyba trochę zbladła.  
Jon przyjrzał się temu miejscu dokładniej.  
- Tu pisze...  
- Jest napisane – poprawiła go odruchowo siostra.  
- O żesz, ale masz dzień na czepianie – warknął zirytowany. – To ci nie powiem, że pisze "Czternasta siedemnaście: prawa przednia opona zostaje transmutowana w balon". A pod spodem: "Czternasta trzydzieści trzy: znika prawa tylnia opona".  
Teraz był pewien - Amanda zbladła wyraźnie. Philip skręcił się w bezgłośnym śmiechu, starając się trzymać poza polem widzenia siostry, a Jon uznał, że współczucie Blaise'owi może być teraz bardzo na miejscu. Zwłaszcza, że Amy właśnie dochodziła do siebie.

- Idę tam – zakomunikowała, sięgając po kurtkę. – Teraz.  
- My też – stwierdził natychmiast Phil. – Nie chcemy stracić kuzyna – mrugnął do brata.  
- Próżny trud. I tak, jak go tylko dorwę... – reszta zdania zginęła w huku aportacji.

12.

Harry spodziewał się każdych możliwych komplikacji, ale nie przypuszczał, że dopadną ich tak szybko. Charakterystyczny trzask złapał go zupełnie nieprzygotowanego, dopiero następne dwa obudziły w nim instynkt aurora. Obrócił się z różdżką w wyciągniętej dłoni, gotową do strzału. Kątem oka zauważył, że Zabini robi to samo, ale zaraz ją opuszcza.  
- O kurwa! – jęknął zrozpaczony Ślizgon. Odrobinę zbyt głośno jak na gust Harry'ego.  
- Panie Zabini – powiedziała niebieskowłosa dziewczyna w krwistoczerwonych okularach i takim golfie pod skórzaną kurtką – nigdy pan nie słyszał, że szanujący się mężczyzna nawet zawodowej nierządnicy nie nazywa kurwą, bo to niskie i odrażające?  
- Zaś używanie określenia: "kurwa" w stosunku do kobiety, której się nigdy nie chędożyło i nigdy się jej za to nie dawało pieniędzy, jest gówniarskie i karygodne – podsumował jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Trzymał się za bok, jakby złapała go kolka.

Harry przestał rozumieć cokolwiek. Rzucił okiem na Blaise'a, ale ten wyglądał, jakby ktoś spuścił z niego całe powietrze.  
- Zabini? – zapytał.  
- Harry, Ron – powiedział Ślizgon słabo – przedstawiam wam moich kuzynów: Amanda – dziewczyna skinęła im głowa z daleka – Philip – milczący do tej pory brunet uśmiechnął się do nich z sympatią – i Jonathan – złośliwy blondyn, który stał najbliżej, podszedł i podał im rękę. Miał niedźwiedzi uścisk.  
Blaise zwrócił się do kuzynki:  
- Mogę mieć ostatnie życzenie?  
- Zastanowię się. Najpierw chcę zobaczyć szkody.  
Harry czuł, że to może być koniec.  
- Eeee, proszę pani, bo my...  
- To myśmy namówili Blaise'a na to wszystko. On nie chciał – wpadł mu w słowo Ron.  
- Tak, to nasza wina – skończył Potter.  
Sarkastyczny półuśmiech i uniesiona jedna brew wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że dziewczyna im nie wierzy. Jej bracia co prawda rechotali radośnie, ale w sumie nie było wiadomo, czy to dobry znak.  
- Szlachetnie – stwierdziła dziewczyna – ale nieudolnie. Tym niemniej, doceniam gest.  
Harry zerknął na Rona. Rudzielec najwyraźniej czuł się bardzo źle w tej sytuacji, bo wykręcał i wyłamywał sobie palce.  
- Proszę pani – zaczął znowu Harry kategorycznie.  
- Amy – przerwała mu lekko, płosząc resztki pewności siebie, jaka mu jeszcze została – robienie mnie starszą, niż jestem w rzeczywistości, na pewno nie pomoże temu tam w zachowaniu wszystkich członków i zmysłów – skończyła słodko. Harry przełknął ślinę. W tym momencie wmieszał się Ron.  
- Amy, to naprawdę było tak, że trochę nieuczciwie naciskaliśmy Za... Blaise'a z tym samochodem.  
Zabini miał najwyraźniej dość, choć postawą kolegów rozczarował się pozytywnie. Trudno, sam sobie nawarzył tego piwa.  
- Och Weasley, schowaj w końcu tę waszą sławną szlachetność hipogryfowi do dupy, przewraca mi się od niej w żołądku. Amy – powiedział twardo – zachowałem się jak ostatni kutafon, wiem. Powinienem był zapytać. Gdyby nie Leibowitz, byłbym zapytał, słowo. Ale tak, bałem się, że mi nie pożyczysz samochodu. Przepraszam. Wiem, że to mało. Odkupię te opony jak najszybciej. O ile nie postanowisz, że zamienienie mnie w szczątki brontozaura i podrzucenie paleontologom do zakonserwowania nie sprawi ci jednak większej frajdy - zakończył teatralnie.  
Co ciekawe, Amanda nie patrzyła na niego. Patrzyła na Philipa, który stał parę kroków od niej.  
- Cóż – powiedziała cicho – wygląda na to, że ta sobota zapisze się dla mnie jako Dzień Rozczarowań Rodziną. Pokażcie mi ten samochód – zwróciła się do chłopaków. Gdy ciągle stali niezdecydowani, dodała – i tak wiem mniej więcej, co się stało.  
Wmieszał się Jon.  
- Dobra, i niech tak zostanie. Miałaś dzisiaj dość atrakcji. Phil, idziemy.  
O dziwo, nie zaprotestowała. Usiadła na pieńku, który do tej pory zajmował Blaise i położyła głowę na kolanach. Może przez te niebieskie włosy, a może przez dziecinną pozycję, ale niespodziewanie wydała się Harry'emu delikatna i wymagająca ochrony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze pięć minut temu rozstawiała ich po kątach jak chciała.  
- Uhm, Amy? Napijesz się herbaty?  
- Yhy. Dzięki – pozycję zmieniła dopiero jak podał jej kubek, który wcześniej był lekko kwadratowatą oponą, a jeszcze wcześniej konarem ułamanym przez wichurę. Rozejrzała się dookoła – Moglibyście sprzątnąć stąd ten bałagan – zasugerowała.  
- Jasne – zgodził się Harry. Zawołał Rona, który chociaż tym razem zrobił bez oporów to, o co go proszono, i zabrali się za odczarowywanie opon. Amy piła herbatę małymi łyczkami.  
- Co się stało? – zapytał w końcu Blaise. Nie był ani ślepy ani głuchy i widział, że coś popsuło się w relacjach między rodzeństwem.  
- Nieważne.  
- Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji. Przecież widać.  
- Naprawdę nieważne, Blaise  
- Nie mogę ci pomóc?  
- Nie tym razem.  
Blaise może i by podrążył temat głębiej, ale w tym momencie akurat wrócił Phil, trzymając w rękach pozostałości balonika.  
- Gustowny kolor – zażartował, ale Amy się nie roześmiała.  
Spoważniał:  
- Amy, nie ma wyjścia. Trzeba załatwić nowe opony. Jon twierdzi, że mógłby poprowadzić z jedną z tych – zrobił szeroki gest ręką – ale...  
- Nie ma mowy – ucięła Amanda.  
- No więc właśnie. Zrobimy tak: aportujemy się w "Żonglerze" – mają silne zabezpieczenia, a o tej porze nie powinno już tam być prawie nikogo. To niedaleko centrum, bez trudu dostaniemy się do serwisu po mugolsku i kupimy opony. Odczekamy, aż nie będzie żadnego klienta i je zmniejszymy, żeby do kieszeni weszły. Po czym ja wrócę tutaj, a Jon walnie sprzedawcę Obliviatusem i pojedzie do Kotła metrem. Hmm?  
- Skoro się nie da bez Obliviatusa - skrzywiła się. - Róbcie jak chcecie.  
Wydarzenia całego dnia dawały znać o sobie, głowa pękała jej od tępego bólu i marzyła tylko o tabletkach nasennych. Eliksiru nie chciała brać. Źle jej się kojarzył.  
- To co, znikamy? – w międzyczasie podszedł do nich Jon. Po potwierdzeniu brata uścisnął rękę Blaise'owi, pożegnał się z Potterem i Weasleyem, po czym klęknął koło siostry.  
- Nie zadręczaj się – wyszeptał. – to była od początku do końca nasza wina.  
I aportował się z trzaskiem. Chwilę później podążył za nim Phil.

13.

- Amy?  
- Aha? – sprzątali już w czwórkę. Amanda stwierdziła w końcu, że siedzenie i bezskuteczne szukanie w pamięci symptomów, które zignorowała, choć mogły ostrzec ją o sytuacji, średnio wpływa na poprawę humoru i lepiej zająć się czymś konstruktywnym. _Pewnie zwiększył jej dawkę po przeprowadzce_, zdecydowała.  
- Jak nas znaleźliście?  
Odnalazła wzrokiem Weasleya, machającego różdżką nad jakąś oporną oponą.  
- Ron może podziękować bratu w moim imieniu za świetnie działającego Anty-Złodzieja.  
- O, serio? Nie wiedziałem, że jeszcze utrzymujecie kontakty.  
Widząc zdziwiony wzrok kuzynki, Zabini wyjaśnił:  
- Odkryliśmy dzisiaj z Weasleyem, że nasze rodziny coś jednak łączyło w przeszłości.  
- A ja poznałem historię pewnego Teatrzyku – dodał Harry. – Swoją drogą, przyjmij najszczersze gratulacje. Chciałbym zobaczyć minę Snape'a w tamtym dniu.  
- Nie chciałbyś. Przez moment sądziłam, że jednak mnie wyrzucą.  
- Aż tak?  
- Mhm. To wtedy poznałam różnicę między nauczycielem wkurzonym, a nauczycielem wkurwionym.  
Blaise wstrząsnął się przesadnie.  
- Coś ty, Dumbel nigdy by mu nie dał takiej satysfakcji.  
- I tak ją szybko dostał – skrzywiła się nieznacznie.  
- Jak to? – zdziwił się Harry.  
- Nigdy nie skończyłam Hogwartu – wyjaśniła.  
- Dlaczego- zapytał szybciej niż pomyślał i natychmiast ugryzł się w język. Przez moment był prawie pewien, że Zabini mu przyłoży, ale Amanda najwyraźniej nie obrażała się o byle paplaninę.  
- Problemy rodzinne. Przeniosłam się do mugolskiej szkoły.  
Harry miał oczy jak spodki, ale nie doczekał się dalszych wyjaśnień, jako że właśnie w tym momencie wrócił Phil. Spojrzał na Rona, ale przyjaciel nie wydawał się być zainteresowany przedwcześnie przerwaną konwersacją. _Dziwne._

Auror wyjął z kieszeni opony, obecnie wielkości pudełka herbatników, i przywrócił im oryginalną wielkość.  
- Teraz trzeba tylko je założyć. Pomóż mi Blaise.  
- Jeszcze czego – warknęła jego siostra – on ma trzymać łapy z daleka od mojego samochodu do następnego zlodowacenia.  
- Och, nie bądź taka pryncypialna – parsknął Phil.  
- I optymistycznie nastawiona do przyszłości świata – dodał Ron niedbale. Szybko przyzwyczaił się do jej obecności, po wszystkich opowieściach braci wydawała mu się prawie znajoma.  
Uśmiechnęła się leciutko.  
- Niech wam będzie, co mam zrobić z bandą ograniczonych horyzontalnie facetów?  
- Horyzontalnie to dlatego, że jak już jakaś baba sprowadzi ich do pozycji poziomej, to ograniczenie potrafią myśleć tylko o niej? – zapytał niewinnie Blaise.  
- Chyba tylko o jedynym – sprostował Ron, u wyraźnej uciesze Amandy.  
- I ty, Weasleyu, przeciwko mnie? – Blaise teatralnym gestem przyłożył dłonie do serca i spojrzał na adwersarza wzrokiem hipogryfa na diecie warzywnej.  
Wszyscy się roześmieli. Harry nie mógł opędzić się od wrażenia, że od tego dnia przeklinanie ogółu Ślizgonów już nie będzie takie, jak dotychczas.  
- Zabini, spadaj stąd, dopóki jeszcze mam cierpliwość – mruknęła Amy, ale bez złości. Chłopka wyszczerzył się radośnie i poszedł z Philipem do samochodu. Dziewczyna chwilę patrzyła ni nich.  
- Może wy mi to wytłumaczycie? – zapytała nagle prawie od niechcenia - Dlaczego, do ciężkiej cholery, chcieliście pozbyć się moich opon?  
- Wcale nie pozbyć - zaprotestował Ron – tylko, yyy, no...  
- Tak?  
- Yyyy... – tym razem Harry popisywał się elokwencją.  
- Panowie!  
- No bo my tak naprawdę nie wiemy – przyznał wyjątkowo uczciwie Ron. – To znaczy, chcieliśmy się nauczyć zatrzymywać samochód różdżką.  
- I zwykłe Motor Extinctum wam nie wystarcza?  
- No więc właśnie dokładnie o tym zaklęciu nam się zapomniało – Gryfon nawet się nie zająknął. – Poszliśmy do Hermiony, ale ona zaklęć technicznych też zbyt wielu nie zna. Obiecała poszukać, a do tego czasu poddała pomysł, żeby transmutować kształt kół.  
Jęknęła.  
- Ale po co wam to było?  
- Eee, na wypadek pościgu – Harry czuł, że jest czerwony jak serduszko z walentynkowych kartek. Amy wzniosła oczy ku niebu, ale się nie roześmiała.  
- To ciekawe. Moim zdaniem Diffindo byłoby skuteczniejsze.  
_Ugh. Przecież to było tak oczywiste! Jak Hermiona mogła na to nie wpaść?_  
- Chyba nie wiedziała, że te samochody można uszkodzić, w końcu powiedzieliśmy jej, że to Lefta – szepnął Harry Ronowi, jakby zgadując myśli przyjaciela.  
Obserwując reakcje niefortunnych ćwiczeniowców, dziewczyna postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Była pewna, że już zna odpowiedź.

Skończyli porządki i Amy z westchnieniem opadła na pieniek, wyjmując paczkę papierosów.  
- O! Już wiem, od kogo Bill nauczył się palić mugolskie fajki – ucieszył się rudzielec.  
Amy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.  
- Czyżby w końcu się wydało? Molly jest strasznie zła?  
- Mama chyba jeszcze nie wie.  
- Kwestia czasu. A Fleur? – zainteresowała się. – Przed nią też się krył.  
- Kto go tam wie – Ron ciągle nie wybaczył bratu Erectusa – ale ostatnio chodził tak wkurzony, że może i tak.  
Amy chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale właśnie wtedy wrócili Philip i Blaise.  
- Gotowe – stwierdził Phil.  
- Już? – zdziwiła się Amanda. – A prosiłam, żeby bez magii.  
- To trzeba wozić w bagażniku warsztat samochodowy – zdenerwował się Phil. – Nie narzekaj.  
Wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Podrzucić was pod Kocioł, czy aportujecie się od razu stąd?  
Harry i Ron popatrzyli po sobie, ale Blaise potrząsnął głową.  
- Ja podziękuję, muszę wpaść do domu i dać się wyoglądać ze wszystkich stron, żeby mogli się upewnić, że mi jeszcze garby nie wyrosły i ciągle nie jestem wielbłądem.  
Amy popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem, ale chłopak zajęty był bardzo wyłamywaniem palców i nie wykazywał żadnej chęci do kontynuowania rozmowy.  
- Jasne. A wy- uśmiechnęła się do Harry'ego i Rona.  
- Dzięki damy sobie radę.  
- Jak chcecie. W każdym razie, miło było was poznać.  
Trochę trwało, zanim pożegnali się z wszystkimi. Na odchodnym Amy rzuciła jeszcze za siebie:  
– A z panem, panie Zabini, nie skończyłam sprawy.  
- Do końca życia będziesz mi to wypominać – mruknął.  
- A może jeszcze dłużej – przyznała złowieszczo. – Na razie.  
Pomachali im na pożegnanie.

Rodzeństwo nie odjechało jednak od razu, wywiązała się jeszcze sprzeczka o to, kto ma prowadzić. Z braku logicznych argumentów słownych, spór wygrał ten, kto miał kluczyki. Amanda wsiadła zrezygnowana od strony pasażera.

Harry, Ron i Blaise patrzyli chwilę za odjeżdżającym samochodem.  
- No – powiedział w końcu Ślizgon – to ja się będę zbierał, jeśli chcę wrócić na kolację.  
- Nie zostajesz w domu? – zdziwił się Ron.  
- Nie – uciął krótko Blaise. Nie miał zamiaru o tym mówić.  
- Cóż, w takim razie, eee, miłych odwiedzin? – niepewnie zasugerował Harry.  
Zabini kiwnął głową, nie wiadomo, w podzięce czy pożegnaniu, ale nie deportował się natychmiast.  
- Słuchaj, Potter, mógłbym cię prosić o przysługę?  
- Dawaj – Harry stwierdził, że nic go już dzisiaj nie zdziwi.  
- Mógłbyś transmutować mi ciuchy w coś bardziej prawomyślnego?  
No tak, rodzicom Blaise'a zapewne nie spodobałby się fakt, że syn paraduje cały dzień w mugolskich dżinsach. Harry ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że po zajęciach nigdy nie widział go w czymś innym.  
- Jasne, nie ruszaj się.  
- Tylko nie purpurowo-złote, błagam – jęknął jeszcze Ślizgon, zanim przystąpiono do redekoracji jego osoby. Trochę trwało zanim osiągnęli zadowalający wynik, bo Ron bezczelnie podjudzał Harry'ego do wyczarowywania najbardziej staroświeckich modeli. W końcu jednak znudziła im się ta zabawa i Zabini został w prostej, czarnej szacie.  
- Dzięki – przeczesał palcami włosy. Wcale nie miał ochoty na tę wizytę. Z lekkim szokiem uświadomił sobie, że wolałby spędzić ten wieczór z Gryfonami. – Słuchajcie, naprawdę się cieszę, że...  
- Wiemy – przerwał mu Ron. – My też. I słuchaj, idziemy dzisiaj do Hermiony. Może wpadniesz do niej, jak już wrócisz? Jest świetna z transmutacji. Na pewno ci pomoże, w końcu dzisiaj niewiele się nauczyłeś.  
- Ślizgonowi? – nie dowierzał Blaise.  
- I co z tego? Ty jej od szlam nie wyzywałeś. Co będziesz sam w pokoju siedział?  
Harry w duchu pokładał się ze śmiechu. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że jego przyjaciel zaproponuje coś podobnego jakiemukolwiek Zielonemu. Na zewnątrz jednak prezentował najszerszy ze wszystkich swoich uśmiechów. Ronowi podokucza później, na razie trzeba przekonać Zabiniego, żeby się zgodził.  
W sumie nie trzeba było namawiać go zbyt długo.  
- No dobra. Wpadnę.  
Ustalili ostatnie szczegóły i pożegnali się na kilka godzin.

14.

- Wracasz do domu? – spytała Amanda, kiedy wyłączył silnik.  
- Tak, w sumie to tak. Muszę jeszcze tylko uzupełnić składniki.  
Przygryzła dolną wargę.   
- Przepraszam – rzucił szybko. Poderwał się z fotela, ale złapała go za rękę. – Alice czeka.  
Puściła go. Nachylił się i szybko musnął wargami jej policzek. Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się na pożegnanie.

15.

Kiedy umilkł trzask deportacji, Harry w końcu mógł się zachować tak, jak dyktowało mu serce.  
- Chyba umrę. "My też", "może wpadniesz". Ronaldzie Weasley, może ty naprawdę zbyt uważnie słuchałeś Lefta? Takiś do siebie niepodobny.  
- No co? – burknął Ron. Nie podzielał rozbawienia przyjaciela. – To kuzyn Llewellynów, co trochę zmienia postać rzeczy.  
Harry spoważniał.  
- To aż tak się dla ciebie liczy?  
- Jasne. Philip i Amanda to najlepsi szkolni przyjaciele Billa.  
- Mimo że Ślizgoni?  
- Philip był Krukonem – sprostował. – Ale poznałeś ich, ja tam się przestałem dziwić.  
- To czemu tak cię zaskoczyło, że Bill dał Amy prezent na urodziny?  
- Słyszałeś, nie skończyła Hogwartu. Myślałem, że zerwała wszystkie kontakty z naszym światem.  
- Dlaczego? – powtórzył Harry.  
Ron zastanawiał się przez chwilę.  
- Sam nie wiem, jak było do końca. Na piątym roku ich ojciec zginął w wypadku przy warzeniu eliksiru. Śliska sprawa, bo od dawna miał na pieńku z krewnymi i trochę ich podejrzewali, ale dowodów nie było.  
- O co im poszło?  
- Różnice światopoglądowe, jego rodzina chyba za bardzo pochwalała działania Sam-... Voldemorta – powiedział niechętnie. Ciągle nie lubił wymawiać tego imienia. – A on sam ożenił się z mugolaczką. Niestety zmarła, kiedy dzieci były jeszcze bardzo małe.  
- Och.  
- No właśnie. Kiedy sam zginął, ktoś się musiał nimi zająć. Synowie byli już dorośli, ale Amy... W każdym razie, okazało się, że opiekę nad córką przekazał rodzicom żony, z którymi zresztą mieszkali przez cały czasy. Rodzinka usiłowała do tego nie dopuścić, więc dziadkowie zabrali dziewczynę z Hogwartu zaraz po SUMach.  
- Nie protestowała? – zdziwił się Harry. – Ot tak wyrzekła się magii?  
- Nie wyrzekła się. Po prostu nie skończyła szkoły. Jak uzyskała pełnoletność, czarować mogła do woli. Sam zresztą widziałeś, różdżką i aportacją posługuje się bez zarzutu.  
- Niby racja.  
Harry przetrawiał nowe wiadomości i przestał zarzucać Rona pytaniami. Ten w końcu nie wytrzymał.  
- Słuchaj, tyłek mi odmarza. Spadajmy stąd, co?  
Zabrali swoje rzeczy i aportowali się w bezpiecznej strefie wokół szkoły. Do umówionego spotkania z Hermioną mieli jeszcze trochę czasu, więc postanowili wpaść do Kotła na małe kremowe. Zrobiło się naprawdę chłodno i potrzebowali rozgrzewki. Poza tym, podejrzewali ciężką przeprawę z przyjaciółką, przed którą chcieli się wzmocnić.

16.

- Powiedzieliście Ślizgonowi, że mu pomogę w transmutacji?  
- No. Nie gniewaj się Miona, ale to przez nas stracił cały dzień nauki. No i chcieliśmy oszukiwać, a on nie. To było nie fair. Kurde, sami byśmy mu pomogli...  
- ...gdybyśmy myśleli, że to cokolwiek da – dokończył posępnie Harry. - Proszę cię, Miona, ten ostatni raz. Odwdzięczymy się. Jakoś – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do dziewczyny.  
Hermiona potrząsnęła burzą włosów, wymruczała pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak: "I co ja mam zrobić z wami dwoma?" i machnęła ręką.  
- Dobra, zobaczymy jak przyjdzie. Jeśli w ogóle przyjdzie. Bo jak znam Ślizgonów, to uzna, że nie potrzebuje pomocy od – wykrzywiła się nieładnie – brudnej szlamy.

Godziny wieczorne mijały i wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna miała po raz kolejny rację. O dziesiątej przestali spoglądać na zegar na ścianie i zajęli się własną pracą, zgodnie uznając, że to, co zdarzyło się tego dnia było raczej jednorazowym wypadkiem i ich kontakty z Zabinim wrócą do miejsca, w którym były po rozmowie w bibliotece. I obaj starannie starali się ukryć przed tym drugim fakt, że czują się rozgoryczeni i oszukani. Ale w końcu, czego można się spodziewać po Ślizgonie?

Za dziesięć jedenasta ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Hermiona ze zdziwienia potrąciła kałamarz, atrament rozlał się na jej prawie skończonym eseju ze "Współczesnych teorii numerologicznych".  
- Proszę.  
Drzwi uchyliły się lekko i na progu stanął Blaise Zabini. Od razu zauważyli, że stało się coś niedobrego. Blada twarz, rozczochrane włosy, dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści to znaki, które trio aż zbyt często widywało w ciągu swoich siedmiu lat w Hogwarcie. Lat, które obfitowały w złe nowiny.  
- Przepraszam, że tak późno – wymamrotał chłopak, chowając ręce do kieszeni szaty, w którą ubrał go Harry – Philip zginął wieczorem – powiedział bezradnie – Na Nokturnie. Pomyślałem, że chcielibyście wiedzieć.


	7. Drzwi na oścież

_Skłonności alkoholowe Weasleyów i pomarańczowego garbusa Billa pożyczyłam sobie od **Arthura Weasleya** z_ **Oswoić smoka** _oraz_ **Pogrzebu i stypy po…** . _Zamalowanie na czarno obrazów na Grimmauld Place, numer dwunasty, opisała **Toroj** w_ **Hapy Niu Jer, czyli pojedynku czarnych charakterów**. _Ona też wymyśliła termin „fiukanie" na określenie kontaktów kominkowych, który znajdziecie i u Waszej uniżonej niżej podpisanej. W końcu (ale pamiętajcie, kto był ostatnim, pierwszy będzie :)) niedzielne, rodzinne obiady w Norze podpatrzyłam u **Irytka** w jego_ **Końcu świata**.   
_Wszystkie te motywy zostały tu umieszczone za wiedzą i zgodą szanownych Autorów. Za którą to zgodę niniejszym bardzo im dziękuję. _

**Scenka siódma**, w której czytelnik, wraz z bohaterami, wraca do skacowanej niedzieli, od której rozpoczęła się ta opowieść. Zaczyna się wesoło (bo to zawsze fajnie popatrzeć na bolące głowy innych), a kończy mróweczkami niepokoju, biegającymi po plecach takiej jednej czarownicy.

**Drzwi na oścież**

1.

Tak samo, jak nie istnieje eliksir miłosny skuteczny dla każdego, tak nie ma też uniwersalnego sposobu na kaca. Niektórym pomaga woda mineralna w dużych ilościach i dyskretny szum szybko rozpuszczającego się w niej Alka-Seltzeru, innym kwaśne mleko albo dwie tabletki węgla leczniczego przed śniadaniem. Amandzie zazwyczaj pomagał długi sen, powolne wstawanie, abstynencja od kawy i papierosów, a nade wszystko brak gwałtownych ruchów. Przez poranne zachowanie Harry'ego żaden z tych warunków nie został dopełniony, więc Andy, leżąc kilka godzin później w wannie z coraz bardziej stygnącą wodą, czuła się wyjątkowo umierająca.

2.

Goście już sobie poszli, doprowadziwszy uprzednio mieszkanie do stanu jakiej takiej używalności. Używalność byłaby większa, gdyby Ron nie machał bez opamiętania różdżką na wszystkie strony i nie pomylił zaklęcia oczyszczającego powietrze z zaklęciem wirowym, które strąciło na podłogę wszystkie niezabezpieczone kubki. Nie żeby Amanda była jakoś szczególnie przywiązana do swoich naczyń - to w końcu nie książki. Niestety, ceramika spadająca z całkiem sporej wysokości zazwyczaj rozbija się z hukiem i łomotem. Zastawa Andy nie stanowiła wyjątku i hałas ten odezwał się w głowach nieszczęśników, obecnych tej feralnej chwili w kuchni, z siłą wodospadu i głośnością Big Bena.

Cóż, gdyby była to impreza zapoznawcza, Ron pewnie nie znalazłby nowych przyjaciół.

3.

Odmakała w aromatycznej kąpieli już jakiś czas, z jedną nogą przerzuconą nad krawędzią wanny, a drugą wyprostowaną na całą długość, i próbowała zmusić ociężały umysł do aktywności wykraczającej poza _wyjdę z wanny, zwinę się pod kołdrą i pogryzę każdego, kto spróbuje mnie obudzić_. Pogrążona w takich rozważaniach, pierwszego dzwonka do drzwi nawet nie usłyszała. Drugi, co prawda, i owszem, ale z premedytacją postanowiła go zignorować. Przy trzecim wsadziła głowę pod powierzchnię wody i w bezsilnym proteście bulgotaniem próbowała zagłuszyć coraz bardziej natarczywy dźwięk. W końcu, zrezygnowana, wychyliła się z bezpiecznego miejsca, uchyliła drzwi łazienkowe a na te wejściowe rzuciła Veneticum.

Przez chwilę nie działo się nic, a potem od miejsca, w które uderzył czar, aż po framugę zaczęła rozchodzić się płynna, lepka substancja, przypominająca roztopione srebro. Wyglądała, jakby można było przez nią przejść, ale Amanda szczerze by to odradziła każdemu, kto chciałby poznać jej zdanie w tej kwestii. Sama należała do tych dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procent społeczeństwa, które osobiście musi nasikać na płot elektryczny, żeby uwierzyć, że czegoś robić nie należy. Jeszcze w Hogwarcie wsadziła rękę w obszar pokryty tym paskudztwem, kiedy Jon rzucił czar na drzwi do szatni żeńskiej części ślizgońskiej drużyny qudditcha. To cholerstwo schodziło z człowieka dopiero po wyszorowaniu denaturatem; żaden inny środek nie skutkował.

Po kilkudziesięciu sekundach lepkość zniknęła, pozostawiając idealnie przezroczystą powierzchnię. Po drugiej stronie stał Blaise. Co gorsza, nie ten wymięty i rozczochrany Blaise, którego pożegnała kilka godzin temu (i który – wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa – powinien leżeć w łóżku z cierpiętniczym wyrazem twarzy), tylko Blaise umyty, wyszczotkowany i w odprasowanej koszuli. Było bardzo, bardzo źle. Albo jeszcze gorzej. Najwyraźniej sprawa, z którą przyszedł, nie cierpiała zwłoki.

Szybko wyskoczyła z wanny i włożyła frotowy, obszerny szlafrok. Zostawiając mokre ślady na parkiecie podeszła i otworzyła drzwi.

Na jej widok Blaise zamknął już otworzone – zapewne do ostrej perory – usta i zmierzył ją wzrokiem od stóp do głów. I z powrotem. Potem otworzył je znowu.  
- Pilne spotkanie na Grimmauld. Wracaj do łazienki, ja ci przygotuję coś na ból głowy.  
Amanda bez słowa odwróciła się na pięcie.

4.

Po kwadransie drzwi do łazienki uchyliły się powtórnie i z wnętrza wychynęła dłoń, uzbrojona w różdżkę. Skierowała się mniej więcej w stronę sypialni i po lekkiej korekcie kursu rozległo się:  
- Accio szara sukienka.  
Ubranie posłusznie przyfrunęło na próg, skąd błyskawicznie zostało wciągnięte do środka. Dało się słyszeć odgłosy szamotaniny, a po chwili drzwi uchyliły się powtórnie. Rzeczona sukienka została wykopana do przedpokoju i odesłana do sypialni zaklęciem Amitto. I tak jeszcze kilka razy. Blaise, oparty o ścianę, obserwował dziwny korowód sukienek, spódnic i swetrów z rosnącą konsternacją. W końcu nie wytrzymał.  
- Khem, Andy, bielizny nie wkładasz? – zainteresował się z pozoru niewinnie.  
- Po co? – odpowiedziała jego kuzynka, wychodząc w końcu z łazienki. Ubrana na szczęście. - Zaraz zamorduję cię z premedytacją, przyjedzie przystojny inspektor i będzie mnie przesłuchiwał. Brak bielizny będzie wręcz wskazany. Co tam masz? – zapytała, wskazując na szklankę z gwałtownie parującym, kanarkowo-żółtym płynem, choć może określenie „mętną cieczą" bardziej by odpowiadało rzeczywistości.  
- Eliksir na kaca. Dla ciebie.  
Spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem. Pierwsza skłonna była przyznać, że starość nie radość i pamięć już nie ta, ale że eliksir na kaca ma kolor jasnoszmaragdowy – to jeszcze wiedziała dobrze.  
- Nie miałaś HorrA 1, więc dodałem ten wasz niezawodny Alka-Seltzer. Dlatego tak dziwnie wygląda.  
- I ja mam to wypić?  
- Jak nie ty, to kto? – zdenerwował się młody auror. – To ty jesteś specjalistką od mieszania magicznego z mugolskim.  
Amanda pozornie nie zwracała na niego uwagi, ale widać musiała dojść do takich samych wniosków, bo sięgnęła po naczynie.  
- W sumie, co za różnica – mruknęła, podnosząc je do ust. – Jak nie wypiję, to umrę na ból głowy. To już wolę się otruć.

5.

Po dziesięciu minutach, w trakcie których Amanda miała czas zapiąć wysokie buty, dobrać okulary, włożyć płaszcz, znaleźć klucze i kluczyki i w końcu zejść z poddasza na parter, było już raczej pewne, że nie padnie trupem, rażona wypitą mieszanką.  
- No, kuzynie – powiedziała, zerkając z przyzwyczajenia do skrzynki na listy – nieźle ci wyszła ta receptura.  
- Nie moja. Udoskonalona przez pokolenia Weasleyów, a niemalże do perfekcji doprowadzona przez Charliego.  
Zaśmiała się głośno i schyliła się, żeby poprawić sobie pończochy.  
- Andy?  
- Uhm?  
- Wiesz, że ci ładnie w tej spódnicy?  
Z dłońmi ciągle w okolicy kolan, uniosła głowę i spojrzała prosto w oczy kuzyna. Wyszczerzył się, a Amanda w myślach przeklęła własną głupotę. Że też nie nauczyła się jeszcze, iż – wychodząc gdzieś z Blaisem – należy wkładać obuwie wygodne i zdatne do pogoni. _Szlag!_  
- Accio kluczyki!  
Zabini zręcznie złapał breloczek i wypadł za drzwi.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to, gówniarzu – wysyczała Andy przez zaciśnięte zęby. Skończyła z pończochami i pobiegła za swoim wyrodnym kuzynem tak szybko, jak pozwalały jej szpilki i wąska spódnica.

Oczywiście, kiedy zdyszana dopadła wozu, Blaise już wymościł sobie wygodne miejsce za kierownicą. Wskoczyła na siedzenie pasażera, szeroko zamachnęła się prawą ręką i prostując ją w łokciu, błyskawicznie wysunęła z rękawa różdżkę. Jej koniec oparła kilka cali poniżej klamry od paska przy spodniach chłopaka.  
- Zapal ten pieprzony silnik – wydyszała ciężko – a ja zapalę różdżkę.  
Powoli zdjął dłoń z kluczyka w stacyjce. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że taki długoletni palacz, jak Andy, nie schrzani zaklęcia zapalającego, nawet w tak stresogennej sytuacji. Tu trzeba sposobem.

Poruszając się ciągle bardzo powoli, dał znak, że będzie unosić ręce nad głowę, po czym szarpnął całym ciałem w lewo, w nadziei, że wytrąci jej z dłoni podstawowe narzędzie piromana. Na próżno, przeciwniczka była szybsza. Rzuciła się w tył i oparła o drzwi, kopiąc go jednocześnie w podudzie. Miał już w ręce własną różdżkę i nie wiadomo, jak skończyłaby się ta zabawa, gdyby nie to, że słabo domknięte przez Andy drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, pozwalając wypaść górnej połowie ciała kobiety na zewnątrz. Pozbierała się błyskawicznie, ciskając przekleństwa i rozglądając się, czy w pobliżu nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby zobaczyć, co trzymała w ręku. Na szczęście było pusto. Blaise zaśmiewał się do łez.  
- Przezabawne – warknęła, ale nie protestowała już, gdy wycierając nos wierzchem dłoni, odpalał silnik.  
- No pewnie, że tak. Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, a potem masz pretensje do poważnych osób.  
- Poważnych? Daj spokój! Mnie możesz przyznać, że to ty zacząłeś te smarkate rozgrywki.  
- Nie byłaś w stanie prowadzić. Ja tylko użyłem tych argumentów, które najłatwiej trafiają ci do przekonania.  
- Trele-morele i srutu-tutu! Masz po prostu jakąś organiczną niechęć do proszenia mnie o pozwolenie na użycie **mojego** samochodu!  
- Przecież i tak byś mi go nie dała.  
- To jeszcze nie powód.  
- Z mojego punktu widzenia jak najbardziej.  
- Dzieciak!  
- Ludzie przed trzydziestką nazywają to poczuciem humoru…  
Andy posłała mu spojrzenie głodnego bazyliszka.  
- Pilnuj swojego jęzora, Zabini. Ktoś ci go w końcu wepchnie do gardła i wyciągnie otworem analnym.  
Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem.  
- Miałem dobry przykład.  
Prychnęła coś nie zrozumiałego i zapatrzyła się w boczną szybę.

6.

Zaparkowali za pomarańczowym garbusem.  
- Bill tu jest? – zdziwiła się kobieta. – Myślałam, że to nie jest zebranie ogólne.  
- Bo nie jest – przytaknął Zabini.  
- Będziemy się włamywać? – drążyła dalej temat Amanda.  
- Pierwsza osoba jest nieuzasadniona. A poza tym, nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.  
- A co ci wiadomo?  
- To, ci mi Lupin powiedział przez lusterko. Hestia Jones wróciła z Włoch.  
- Tylko tyle?  
- A co byś chciała? Pełne sprawozdanie?  
Powiał zimny wiatr i przyspieszyli kroku. Wkrótce stanęli przed domem numer jedenaście, a zaraz potem z mgły i cieni wyrósł przed nimi budynek z mosiężną tabliczką, informujący odwiedzających, że znajdują się przy Grimmauld Place, numer dwanaście i _Witamy serdecznie miłych gości!_ Zabini wyciągnął z kieszeni klucz i wsunął do zamka. Zawahał się przez chwilę.  
- Myślisz, że wtedy… uhm, coś przeoczyliśmy?  
Amanda wzruszyła ramionami. We Włoszech działo się coś niepokojącego, inaczej zebranie nie miałoby miejsca. Ale czy to oni czegoś nie dopatrzyli, czy po prostu sytuacja rozwinęła się w ten sposób – nie umiała powiedzieć.

**Trzy tygodnie wcześniej**

- Cholera – zaklęła zrezygnowana, gdy weszła do siebie. Musiała zostawić otwarte okno, bo było zimno, jak w lodówce, i ciągle wiało. Podbiegła do biurka, wspięła się na nie i zatrzasnęła uchylony lufcik. Zeskoczyła na ziemię, zrzuciła płaszcz, skopała buty i - już na bosaka - podeszła do komputera. Laptop był wyłączony na głucho, na nim znalazła jednak gazetę, z dopiskiem nabazgranym nad nagłówkiem.

_Art. na str. 3. Wpadnę po pracy, żeby pogadać. BZ_

Zerknęła na tytuł. „Il Corriere della Magia". Jasne, w domu Zabinich nie można było spodziewać się „Il Manifesto Magico", ale Blaise wiedział o tym i już nawet przestało go to złościć. _Ki poltergeist?_ Zrobiła sobie gorącą kawę i otworzyła gazetę na stronie trzeciej.

Po lekturze przez chwilę marszczyła nos, a potem zaczęła gorączkowo przerzucać strony. Przy połowie pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło i wróciła do początku. Musiała tam znaleźć to, czego szukała, bo chwilę czytała w skupieniu, a potem przygryzła dolną wargę. Ciągle zastanawiając się intensywnie, podeszła do niskiej szafki i zaczęła czegoś szukać w panującym w niej bałaganie. Tym razem szczęście się do niej nie uśmiechnęło, usiadła więc na podłodze z ponurą miną i pustymi rękoma, nie przejmując się tym, że mnie i brudzi jasną, szeroką spódnicę, którą nosiła tego dnia. W końcu energicznie wstała i sięgnęła na wyższą półkę, na której leżało rzędem kilkanaście niewielkich lusterek. Wybrała okrągłe, w zielono-białej oprawce, i stuknęła w nie różdżką, która, nie wiadomo kiedy, znalazła się w jej dłoni. Zaraz potem podniosła je do twarzy i dłuższą chwilę mówiła w jego kierunku. Skończywszy rozmowę, odłożyła lusterko na półkę i poszła się przebrać.

Mina poprawiła jej się dopiero, gdy kilka godzin później dostała długiego maila.

Kiedy przyszedł Blaise, była już gotowa.  
- No i? – wołał już od drzwi. – Co o tym sądzisz?  
- Że bardzo się cieszę, że czytasz po włosku teksty o większym stopniu skomplikowania – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Zabini zaklął wrednie i wskazał na „Corriere".  
- Dobra, już dobra – podniosła ręce w geście poddania. – Już mówię.  
Sięgnęła po papierosa.  
- Problem nie polega na tym – zaczęła – że jakiś oszołom robi to, co oszołomy robią od lat, czyli bredzi. Ten konkretny tutaj – o zagrożeniu dla tradycji, którą gwałcą nowomodne pomysły mugolaków. I nawet nie chodzi o to, że raz na jakiś czas podobny tekst ukaże się w popularnej gazecie. Problem w tym – zaciągnęła się dymem – że w tej konkretnej gazecie innych tekstów już nie ma.  
Rzuciła mu wymięty egzemplarz.  
- Sprawdzałeś stopkę?  
- Nie – przyznał.  
- To sprawdź. Strona druga.  
Blaise sprawdził i zbladł.  
- Wiesz, kto jest teraz rednaczem? – zapytał, jak już odzyskał glos.  
- Wiem – przyznała Amanda spokojnie. – Prawa ręka twojego drogiego kuzyna ze strony ojca. Który, swoją drogą, kupił tę gazetę jakiś czas temu.  
- Sukinsyn – skomentował Blaise.  
- Tyś powiedział. W każdym razie, w redakcji przeprowadzono dokładne czystki etniczne. Ostali się sami – skrzywiła się nieładnie – prawomyślni.  
- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał trochę nieprzytomnie mężczyzna.  
- Ze swoich źródeł – uśmiechnęła się enigmatycznie.  
- Przecież nie masz kontaktów w magicznych Włoszech. Nie rejestrowałaś u nich różdżki, magicznego wykształcenia, niczego. Udawałaś mugolkę.  
- Nie udawałam. Byłam. Ale to nie wyklucza tego, że jakiegoś włoskiego czarodzieja mogę znać, prawda? Dumbel też go zna.  
- Ufacie mu?  
- Wolelibyśmy nie. Ale chyba nie mamy wyboru.  
Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu. W końcu Blaise wstał i przeszedł do przedpokoju.  
- Słuchaj – zapytał jeszcze, gdy poszła za nim. – A nakład? Zmienił się jakoś po tych zmianach?  
- Dobre pytanie. Trudno na razie powiedzieć, bo to ciągle bardzo nowa historia. Na razie tendencja jest zniżkowa, ale…  
- … ale chuj wie – skończył posępnie za nią. – Poinformuję dyrektora.  
Skinęła głową. Nie przypuszczała wprawdzie, aby poczynania rodziny Zabinich we Włoszech były na razie niebezpieczne, a co planowali długofalowo, nie sposób było zgadnąć. Stary miał jednak większe możliwości, niż ona, żeby sprawdzić co i jak. _Na pewno nie zaszkodzi._

7.

A teraz wyglądało na to, że w kwestii terminowości skutków koszmarnie się pomyliła.

8.

Wsunęli się do cichego i chłodnego korytarza. Jakaś dobra dusza zapaliła w kątach wielkie świeczniki, żeby wchodzący nie wybili sobie zębów, potykając się o trochę wystrzępione chodniki. Ściany w kolorowe, pionowe pasy, z odcinającymi się od nich czarnymi prostokątami zamalowanych przez Blacka obrazów, prezentowały się w tym świetle jeszcze bardziej psychodelicznie niż zazwyczaj. Wyżyli się na nich artystycznie zaraz po ukończeniu przez chłopaków WSMO, kiedy wydawało się jeszcze, że Harry zamieszka tu na stałe, jak chciał w swoim testamencie Syriusz. Kiedy jednak przez kilka tygodni każdą wolną chwilę spędzał w pracy czy w Dziurawcu, a noce na sofach przyjaciół i znajomych, _bo tak się zasiedziałem, a od ciebie mam bliżej na posterunek_, wszyscy zrozumieli, że ten plan nie wypali. Wszyscy prócz Harry'ego, który czuł, że odmawiając ostatniej prośbie ojca chrzestnego, tym samym w jakiś sposób go zdradzi.

Efekty były, rzecz jasna, opłakane. Męczył się Harry, razem z Harrym męczyli się i inni, bo nikt nie miał serca, żeby przywołać go do porządku. Zwłaszcza, że wysłuchiwanie jego problemów i dobre – acz niedotykające istoty problemu – rady przestały wystarczać i zachodziła obawa, że trzeba będzie sięgnąć po środki przymusu pośredniego. Sytuację uratował Bill. Niezawodny Bill ze swoim niezawodnym taktem. Nie miał może serca mniej wrażliwego niż pozostali, ale na pewno silniejszą motywację, bo Potter, swoimi nieoczekiwanymi wizytami, niejednokrotnie przerywał mu rozbierane randki.

Harry początkowo obraził się na ostre dictum i z tego obrażania zalał się w trupa. Jak wytrzeźwiał i wydobrzał, poszedł przeprosić, co zostało zbyte machnięciem ręki i prośbą o zastanowienie się nad sobą. Jako że i ten proces ciągnął się dłużej, niż rok tasiemca, Blaise przyjął na siebie odpowiedzialność wymierzenia koledze ostatecznego kopniaka. Schował na trochę do kieszeni swoją ślizgońską niechęć do mówienia pewnych rzeczy wprost i w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach poinformował Harry'ego, że z niego to jest dupa wołowa, nie auror, skoro nie umie wziąć za siebie odpowiedzialności. Poskutkowało. Co prawda jeszcze przez tydzień Potter bił się z myślami i gryzł palce, ale wkrótce została podjęta męska decyzja o zakupie małego, kawalerskiego mieszkanka. Jedną z jego największych zalet (albo wad, zależy, z której strony patrzeć) były wielkie okna wychodzące na Lubczykowy Zakątek. Stanowiło to niekończący się temat żartów wśród nowych znajomych. Starzy zaraz na początku wykpili lokalizację do tego stopnia, że w miesiąc po przeprowadzce już nikomu nie chciało się nabijać nawet z min dyspozytorów, gdy zamawiali pizzę przez kominek.

A dom przy Grimmauld Place został pozostawiony sam sobie. Dumbledore zabrał Stworka do Domu Spokojnej Starości dla Skrzatów i Innych Pomniejszych Stworzeń Magicznych, gdzie szalony służący miał nie tylko fachową opiekę, ale także jego działania mogły być dyskretnie monitorowane, gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba. Na szczęście, od śmierci Syriusza, skrzat zachowywał się spokojnie, pomijając może fakt, że miał zwyczaj bić pokłony przed portretem każdej dystyngowanej, ubranej w czerń damy. Personel, któremu klęczący pod ścianami Stworek przeszkadzał w swobodnym poruszaniu się po wąskich klatkach schodowych, rozwiązał problem dość radykalnie – zdejmując wszystkie potencjalnie niebezpieczne obrazy. Zyskała na tym atmosfera ośrodka, bo zastąpiono je kolorowymi bohomazami plastycznie uzdolnionych pensjonariuszy.

W coraz rzadziej wykorzystywanej kwaterze głównej po kątach hulał wiatr, choć Amanda nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to samo domiszcze nieprzyjemnie wyśmiewa się z ich wysiłków. Jedynie kuchnia zachowała swoje ciepło i przytulność, jakie Harry i Ron pamiętali ze swoich dawnych tam pobytów. Stało się tak głównie dzięki staraniom Molly Weasley, która przed każdym zebraniem zmuszała któregoś z synów do przywiezienia jej wcześniej na miejsce, gdzie krzątała się koło ognia, jedzenia i napojów, a trochę dlatego, że kuchnie już tak mają.

9.

Tym razem zastali nie tylko rozpalony kominek, ale także zaparzoną herbatę i talerz kanapek. Oprócz tego zobaczyli Billa, który drzemał z nogami wyciągniętymi w stronę ognia i książką w ręce. Obudził się i uśmiechnął, jak tylko Amanda zastukała obcasami.  
- Witaj, Słońce! Cześć, Zielony! Jak impreza?  
Andy wyplątała się z płaszcza i podeszła do czajnika, mierzwiąc po drodze włosy przyjaciela.  
- Żałuj, że cię nie było – odpowiedział za nią Blaise. – Twój brat z Harrym katowali „My Heart Will Go On" na pijacki baryton i fałszujący bas, aż Miona musiała jednego uciszyć zaklęciem, a drugiego zwalić z sofy.  
Rudzielec uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obrócił w stronę Andy, która kontynuowała.  
- Nie, żeby twojemu bratu jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzało to w wydzieraniu się na całe gardło. Teraz to chyba już wszyscy sąsiedzi myślą, że jestem skończoną degeneratką. A śpiew Rona i tak udało się powstrzymać dopiero poduszką.  
- Ja tam bym wiele dał, żeby usłyszeć, co działo się dzisiaj rano – wpadł jej w słowo Zabini.  
- A co miało się dziać? – zainteresował się natychmiast Bill.  
- Nic – wcięła się Amanda, zanim Blaise zdążył opowiedzieć. Z parującym kubkiem w dłoni podeszła do stołu i usiadła koło rudzielca. – Ten typ bredzi.  
„Typ" wyszczerzył się szeroko spod drzwi, gdzie manipulował nadłamanym wieszakiem, który nie chciał dać się obarczyć dodatkową porcją ubrań, i puścił do Weasleya oko. Andy uniosła wzrok ku powale i udała, że nic nie widzi.  
- Ron dotarł na wasz słynny obiad? – szybko zmieniła temat.  
- Aha. Na deser.  
- Auć – skomentował Blaise. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie lekceważył niedzielnych obiadów Weasleyów. Molly była w tej kwestii nieprzejednana. Niedzielę należało spędzać w gronie rodzinnym. Jeśli nie całą, to chociaż porę obiadową, która zresztą zazwyczaj przeciągała się do późnych godzin nocnych. I żaden z jej synów nigdy nie ośmielił się nie pokazać na takim obiedzie, a nawet, w okresach, kiedy mieli stałe narzeczone, przychodzili razem z nimi. Od tej reguły nie było wyjątków.  
- Właśnie – przytaknął Bill. – Nie liczcie dzisiaj na zrozumienie ze strony mojej mamy.  
- Gdzież byśmy śmieli – mruknęła prawie niedosłyszalnie Amanda.

Oględnie mówiąc, nie darzyły się admiracją. Zwłaszcza Molly – pomimo całego współczucia, jakie żywiła do „biednej dziewczyny", której „całe życie rozsypywało się w pył" – uważała, że niezamężna i niezbyt dobrze wychowana eks-Ślizgonka nie jest najlepszym towarzystwem dla jej synów. A fakt, że owi synowie absolutnie się z matką w tej kwestii nie zgadzali, tylko pogłębiał to uczucie.  
Amanda z kolei wcale nie miała swojego życia za „proch i pył", zwłaszcza z powodów, dla których myślała tak Molly. Targ niewolników, jak złośliwie nazywała czarodziejski rynek matrymonialny, na szczęście należał już do przeszłości, a ona nie miała zamiaru czuć się gorsza dlatego tylko, że nie wyszła za mąż przed trzydziestką. I w jakiś czas po - też nie. Dodatkowo, z powodu Philipa, podchodziła nieufnie do wszelkich przejawów nadopiekuńczości, więc Molly drażniła ją niejako programowo.

Zazwyczaj te drobne animozje nie wpływały na atmosferę na zebraniach. Andy miała jednak podstawy przypuszczać, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

Bill, jakby odgadując myśli przyjaciółki, nachylił się i przygarnął ją długim ramieniem.  
- Ej, Słońce, to był żart. Nie ma jej dzisiaj. Tata się przeziębił, więc go kuruje domowymi sposobami.  
- Jak to? – zdziwiła się mało grzecznie. – A to? – pokazała na kominek, kanapki i herbatę.  
Bill poczuł się trochę urażony.  
- Wiesz, niektóre proste czynności nie są poza zasięgiem męskich umiejętności.  
- Zwłaszcza starokawalerskich – zarechotał Blaise.  
Andy poczuła nagły przypływ solidarności z o wiele bliższym jej wiekiem Billem, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, skrzypnęły uchylone drzwi i do kuchni wsunęła się głowa Lupina.  
- O, już jesteście! – ucieszył się i wszedł. Brwi powędrowały mu w górę na widok ramienia Billa obejmującego Amandę, na co Weasley zareagował natychmiastowym odsunięciem się o metr. Andy, spod zmarszczonych brwi, posłała przyjacielowi nierozumiejące spojrzenie. Blaise parsknął w rękaw, a Remus musiał przytrzymać się futryny, żeby nie upaść ze śmiechu.  
– Co u was? – zagaił lekkim tonem  
- Witamy Władzę! – ocknęła się Amanda. – Jakoś żyjemy – pstryknęła zapalniczką, odpalając w końcu upragnionego papierosa.  
Remus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Chyba nie tak najgorzej, skoro jeszcze stać cię na Davidoffy. „Prorok" dobrze płaci?  
- Apage – odcięła się ze śmiechem. – W domu powieszonego, nie mów o sznurze.  
Wilkołak uniósł ręce w geście poddania, ale zaraz spoważniał.  
- Albus właśnie kończy rozmawiać z Hestią. W sumie niewiele nowego, ale to już sam wam wyjaśni. Bill, masz, o co prosiliśmy?  
- Jasne – zagadnięty sięgnął pod krzesło i sprokurował stamtąd niewielki pakunek. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to jak typowa mugolska skrzynka na narzędzia, ale Amanda bez wahania rozpoznała, słynny już, podręczny zestaw włamaniowy Billa Weasleya. Podręczny był zresztą tylko z nazwy, bo magicznie powiększone wnętrze pudełka mogło pomieścić nawet piłę łańcuchową, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. _A więc jednak** będziemy** się włamywać!_  
- Super, dzięki – Lupin oderwał się w końcu od drzwi i podszedł do stołu. Wyciągnął rękę po skrzyneczkę, ale zanim jej dosięgnął, Blaise zapytał ze zdumieniem.  
- Dumbel do nas nie zejdzie? To po co ta szopka?  
- Eee, rzeczywiście, nie. Chce porozmawiać z wami w gabinecie. Na osobności – dodał z naciskiem. – To znaczy, osobno z Andy i osobno z tobą – wyjaśnił dokładniej.  
Amanda trochę głębiej zaciągnęła się dymem, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Tylko po plecach zaczęły jej pełzać pracowite mróweczki niepokoju.  
Zaskoczony Blaise spojrzał na nią z ukosa. W każdym – czy to mugolskim, czy czarodziejskim - zawodzie, dyrektor proszący pracownika na dywanik zwiastuje kłopoty. Fakt, że ten konkretny dyrektor kieruje tajną organizacją, a jego podwładni bywają skrzyżowaniem Jamesa Bonda z Philipem Marlowem niewiele zmieniał. Co najwyżej te kłopoty będą bardziej niebezpieczne dla zdrowia. Nie wyraził głośno swojej opinii, ale instynktownie czuł, że jego kuzynka ją podziela.  
- Kto pierwszy? – zapytał.  
- Andy. Albus był bardzo… stanowczy w tej kwestii.  
- Rozumiem – powiedziała cicho i zgasiła wypalonego tylko do połowy papierosa o ściankę kubka. – Chcę to mieć już za sobą – wyjaśniła zaskoczonym mężczyznom, kierując się ku wyjściu.  
Remmy zabrał zestaw Billa i poszedł za nią. Zderzyli się w drzwiach, bo Andy obróciła się jeszcze w stronę przyjaciół.  
- Bill?  
- Poczekam – rudzielec spróbował uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco. 

10.

Na schodach, oczywiście, nie wytrzymała.  
- Remmy, wiesz coś więcej? Przecież, do cholery, Hestia musiała powiedzieć coś konkretnego!  
Lupin uśmiechnął się smutno.  
- Usłyszysz od Albusa.  
- Wolałabym od ciebie.  
- Andy, ja bym ci nawet powiedział. Tyle, że wiem niewiele więcej, niż ty, a ta drobna nadwyżka to same domysły – przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się nad czymś. Stanęli na schodach: Andy czekając, Remus najwidoczniej ważąc coś w myślach. – Słuchaj – zaczął w końcu. – Sądzę, że Hestia wcale nie pojechała do Włoch zdobywać informacje, tylko…  
Zanim jednak zdążył podzielić się z nią swoimi podejrzeniami, na piętrze skrzypnęły drzwi i rozległy się głosy. Andy oderwała wzrok od twarzy Lupina i podjęła wspinaczkę po stromych schodach, coraz bardziej świadoma mróweczek na swoim krzyżu. Po ostatnich słowach Lupina zaczęły trochę szybciej przebierać nóżkami.

Pod drzwiami gabinetu stali Alastor Moody i Hestia Jones. Najwyraźniej czekali na uaktywnienie się świstoklika, bo Szalonooki trzymał w ręku mugolsko wyglądający ołówek.  
- Hestio – Amanda lekko skinęła czarownicy głową drugiej czarownicy. Nie przepadały za sobą. Ale to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, jak nie lubił jej stary auror. – Panie Moody. Dobry wieczór.  
- Wszystkie kanały zajęte? – uprzejmie spytał Remus, zezując na świstoklik. Andy uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Już od dawna „młokosi" próbowali przekonać „starą gwardię", że zdjęcie chociaż części blokad z Kwatery byłoby sensownym posunięciem – łatwiej było ich namierzyć, kiedy po mugolsku pojawiali się wszyscy na głównych zebraniach, niż zaatakować z sensownie ustawioną strefą aportacyjno-deportacyjną i rozszerzeniem fiukania na transport osobowy.  
- Nie wszyscy poruszają się tymi cholernymi mugolskimi udziwnieniami, Lupin – warknął Moody.  
Andy udała, że podziwia pokryte pajęczynami stiuki na suficie. Nie przeniosła wzroku nawet na Hestię, mówiącą, że „drogi Alastor" wcale nie musi towarzyszyć jej do domu, aż tak zmęczona jeszcze nie jest, dziękuje bardzo. W końcu stwierdziła, że dłużej nie wypada udawać głupiej i skupiła wzrok na zgarbionej sylwetce aurora. Oczywiście, nie przeszło to niezauważone.  
- Starość nie radość, panienko, choć wy, młodzi, nie doceniacie zdrowia.  
Roześmiała się perliście. Czas, w którym nikt nie nazwał jej panienką, mogła już liczyć w dekadach.  
- Rozbroił mnie pan – przyznała.  
- To źle – Szalonooki puścił do niej oczko swoim naturalnym narządem wzroku. Efekt był dość makabryczny. – Stała czujność! Jak się dasz, panienko, rozbroić miłymi słówkami każdemu mężczyźnie, to będzie z tobą źle.  
- Oczywiście – przyznała miękko. – Wy, faceci, już tak macie.  
Moody nie odpowiedział, bo właśnie w tym momencie ołówek zaczął widocznie wibrować. W geście pożegnania dotknął dwoma palcami ronda melonika i szarmancko podał ramię Jones. Zaraz też zniknęli z głośnym pyknięciem.  
Andy westchnęła.  
- Nie masz pojęcia, Remmy, jak ja się kiedyś go bałam.  
- Już ci przeszło? – zapytał z uśmiechem Lupin, popychając ją lekko w stronę gabinetu.  
- Taa… Wiesz, starość nie radość…

Tym razem nie obejdzie się bez przypisów.

1 **HorrA** to skrót od Horrifera Amugdalum, który jest koniecznym, acz nieprzyjemnym w działaniu, składnikiem terapii aromatycznej. Poza tym, stosowany jest w większości sprawdzonych przepisów na eliksiry łagodzące syndrom dnia po. Każdy szanujący się czarodziej winien mieć go pod ręką, ale że Andy szanującą się czarownicą nie jest w żadnym stopniu, to dla Was żadna nowość. Prawa autorskie należą do Bety.


	8. Drzwi się zamykają

**Scenka ósma**, w której mróweczki zaczynają bieg przez przeszkody, podczas którego wpadają w coraz to nowe dołki emocjonalne. Całość kończy się – jak w przypadku kobiet często bywa – wielkim płaczem.

**Drzwi się zamykają**

1.

„Gabinetem" nazywano dawny pokój pana domu. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy ponure pomieszczenie rzeczywiście pełniło kiedyś tę zaszczytną funkcję, ale wszyscy przyjmowali to za pewnik. W tym przekonaniu utwierdzały ich dodatkowe blokady: ochrony antypodsłuchowe tudzież zaklęcia uniemożliwiające podglądanie oraz te zakłócające działanie wszelkich urządzeń elektrycznych zmieniały Gabinet w miniaturową twierdzę. Wszystko to nałożone zaś było z takim kunsztem, że nawet Bill rozkładał bezradnie ręce i rezygnował z prób rozpracowania zabezpieczeń. Co prawda, wracał do nich z pewną regularnością – zawsze, gdy papierkowa robota urzędnika bankowego doprowadzała go do skraju wytrzymałości nerwowej, a blade promienie londyńskiego słońca wpędzały w początki depresji. Dawno jednak pogodził się z myślą, że zrozumienie tych konkretnych klątw i uroków jest poza zasięgiem jego zawodowych umiejętności.

Poza Billem, jedyną osobą, w miarę często korzystającą z Gabinetu był Dumbledore, który wykorzystywał ten pokój na prywatne tet-a-tet z tymi, którym miał do powiedzenia – a jeszcze częściej do zlecenia, czego Amanda była boleśnie świadoma – coś bardzo tajnego. Pozostali unikali tego miejsca jak mogli – przypominało im o wojnie, naradach, paranoicznej atmosferze podejrzliwości, która od wielu lat towarzyszyła im codziennie. Poza tym, jako że budowniczowie siedziby Blacków – zapewne na rozkaz samych zainteresowanych – nie wyposażyli pomieszczenia w kominek (jak doszła do wniosku zbiorowa mądrość Zakonników spowodowane to było w równej mierze umiłowaniem wnętrz mrocznych a ponurych, nierozświetlonych wesołym migotaniem ognia, oraz dalece posuniętym perfekcjonizmem w kwestii zabezpieczeń), więc było ono wychłodzone jak piwnice w Azkabanie. Andy prawie natychmiast pożałowała, że nie zabrała z kuchni płaszcza. Podeszła do okna. Poza kilkoma świecami, żółty poblask ulicznej lampy, wpadający przez zabrudzoną szybę, stanowił jedyne źródło światła. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz. _Marzec, cholera, a wygląda jak noc listopadowa!_

Opierała się o parapet kilka minut. Słyszała w tym czasie cichą rozmowę dyrektora z Lupinem, stukot skrzyneczki, niezbyt delikatnie położonej na chybotliwym stoliku, a w końcu – lekkie zgrzytanie zamykanych drzwi i niknący odgłos kroków za progiem. Chwilę potem skrzypnięcie starego fotela powiedziało jej, że jej towarzysz usiadł na nim ciężko. Zaraz też poczuła, niemal fizycznie, jego wzrok wbity w swój kark. Mimo to, nie odwróciła się. Potrzebowała jeszcze chwili, żeby włożyć kilka brakujących puzzli na właściwe miejsce myślowej układanki. Nie było jednak jej to dane.

- Usiądź, Amando.

Z ociąganiem oderwała się od okna i podeszła do mikroskopijnego stoliczka, przy którym rozgościł się założyciel Zakonu Feniksa. Wcale nie miała ochoty siadać, ale pod natarczywym spojrzeniem starego czarodzieja ugięła się i przycupnęła na samym brzegu obitego wytartym aksamitem krzesła. Dyrektor wyjął z przepastnej kieszeni swojej peleryny paczkę cytrynowych dropsów i włożył jednego do ust.

- Amando, przejdę od razu do sedna, bo nie chciałbym zatrzymywać cię tu zbyt długo. Co wiesz o Giorgiu Zabinim?

Zmarszczyła brwi i wzruszyła ramionami.

- Oboje wiemy, że Giorgio jest bardzo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, dyrektorze. Nie wiem, co więcej… - umilkła, widząc uniesioną dłoń Dumbledore'a.

- Znacie się osobiście? – z jego oczu zniknęły rozbawione błyski; był teraz skupiony i poważny. Amanda zaczynała podejrzewać, że ta rozmowa zmierza w bardzo niepożądanym kierunku.

- Widzieliśmy się kilka razy – przyznała. – Dawno temu. Ja byłam jeszcze małym dzieckiem, a on pryszczatym gówniarzem.

- Myślisz, że kiedy wyjechałaś do Włoch, śledził tam twoje poczynania?

Zastanawiała się tylko przez chwilę.

- Niewykluczone, jednak mocno wątpliwe. Mugole interesują Giorgia tylko jako bardziej łatwowierne ofiary oszustw. Ich świat nie interesuje go w ogóle.

- Prawdziwy mediolańczyk?

- Z krwi i kości.

- Podejrzliwy?

- Skoro go jeszcze nie wysadzili z siodła…

- Znajomość angielskiej kultury?

Z utęsknieniem pomyślała o niedopalonym papierosie, którego tak lekkomyślnie pozbyła się w kuchni.

- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, dyrektorze? – westchnęła zrezygnowana. O fajce można było zapomnieć - Dumbel był pod tym względem gorszy od Molly. – Jak znam Włochów, to mocno średnia, ale geny Zabinich coś w sobie mają – uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Nie wątpię. – Zgodnie pomilczeli przez krótką chwilę, ale Stary najwidoczniej bardzo się dzisiaj spieszył. – Amando, wysłałem Hestię do Mediolanu, bo brakuje nam czasu. Giorgio coś planuje, a ja nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zgaduję. Musimy go zmusić do zrobienia pierwszego kroku, zanim będzie za późno.

Kobieta poczuła, że zimna strużka potu spływa jej po krzyżu

- To dlatego pozwolił pan jechać właśnie jej – skonstatowała ze strachem.

Kiwnął głową.

- Biedna Hestia. Jej przynależność do Zakonu jest tajemnicą poliszynela w całej Europie. Tak, ta prowokacja była szyta grubymi nićmi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie zbyt grubymi, ale na subtelności nie mieliśmy czasu.

Niemal do krwi przygryzła wargę, rozpaczliwie próbując zmusić mózg do większej wydajności. Nie bardzo jej to wychodziło, więc z cichym sykiem wypuściła podświadomie wstrzymywany oddech i odważyła się zapytać:

- Czy jeśli ta prowokacja wypali… Jesteśmy gotowi na jego ruch, dyrektorze?

Potrząsnął głową, a Amanda przez chwilę czuła się, jakby zawisła głową w dół na najwyższym rollercoasterze świata.

- Jeszcze nie jesteśmy – spojrzał jej w oczy i już nie mogła odwrócić wzroku. Wiedziała, że to tania sztuczka hipnotyków; bracia uczyli ją, jak rozpoznawać i przełamywać takie drobne czary. Nie w wykonaniu Dumbla, jednakże. Mogła tylko poszukać odpowiedzi w chłodnych oczach za półksiężycowymi szkłami, ale nie znalazła na to dość odwagi. I tak wiedziała, że nie spodobałoby się jej to, co by tam znalazła. – Poza tym, zapominasz o jednej bardzo ważnej rzeczy, moja droga… - brodaty czarodziej lekko nachylił się w jej kierunku. – Zapominasz o sobie...

Wzięła bardzo głęboki wdech. Ogarnął ją lodowaty spokój i przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że przyjmie ze zrozumieniem wszystko, co ma jej do powiedzenia przebiegły człowiek, siedzący w fotelu naprzeciwko. W głębi siebie wiedziała, że to tylko pozory, do tego papierowe jak figurynka origami, ale bardzo potrzebowała znaleźć coś, czego można się było uchwycić. Coś znajomego i uspokajającego, nawet jeśli będzie tylko ćwierćprawdą. Znała już pytanie, jakie miało zapewne niedługo paść.

- Zapominasz o sobie – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Twoje związki z Zakonem są prawdziwą tajemnicą, wiesz o Włochach i Włoszech tyle, ile może wiedzieć obcokrajowiec. A przecież my jesteśmy tylko Anglikami, bez dogłębnej znajomości innej kultury – na chwilę w jego oczach znowu zamigotały ogniki, ale zgasły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. – Giorgio naprawdę ma powody przypuszczać, że na jego terenie czujemy się, jak dzieci we mgle. I nawet jeśli udało mu się rozgryźć moją małą mistyfikację, nie zinterpretował jej poprawnie.

_Odważne założenie_, zdążyła pomyśleć, zanim jego wzrok znowu stwardniał, nie pozwalając jej skupić się na niczym, poza cichymi słowami.

- Wiesz, co zaczęło się wczoraj w magicznych salach Galerii Brera?

Orzeźwił ją nagły ból. Ze zdumieniem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że – bezsilnie zaciskając pięści – w końcu przebiła sobie skórę wypielęgnowanymi paznokciami. Bolało, ale też przerwało czar. Wstała gwałtownie i zrobiła kilka szybkich kroków, nie przejmując się kroplami krwi, wolno ściekającymi w kierunku opuszków palców. Szpilki wybijały miarowe stuk-stuk-puk, co zazwyczaj pomagało jej poczuć się pewnie, ale tym razem zwielokrotnione echo, odbite od ścian prawie pustego pokoju, jeszcze bardziej ją przestraszyło. W odpowiedzi na pytanie dyrektora zdobyła się tylko na lekkie skinięcie głową, bo nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie nawet prostego potwierdzenia. _Doroczny Magiczny Kongres Warzycieli imienia Trzech Wiedźm. Oczywiście!_

- Poprosiłem Severusa, żeby w tym roku odstąpił od swojej zasady nie opuszczania szkoły na dłużej w trakcie roku szkolnego. Jeżeli się nie mylę, dostał – albo wkrótce dostanie – pewną propozycję. Od pana Zabiniego oczywiście. A jeśli nie przeceniamy talentów tego ostatniego, a sama wiesz, że bardziej prawdopodobna jest sytuacja wręcz odwrotna, Severus będzie musiał podjąć się wykonania tego zlecenia, żebyśmy mogli upewnić się, co do zamiarów, a przede wszystkim wiedzy Giorgia. – W tym momencie sięgnął do rękawa i wyjął z niego grubą, prostokątną kopertę. – Chciałbym, żebyś z nim wtedy była.

Spodziewała się tego już od jakiegoś czasu, ale i tak poczuła, że blednie. Prawa dłoń drżała jej tak bardzo, że lewą musiała się chwycić za nadgarstek, żeby ukryć to choć trochę. Dumbledore ciągle wyciągał w jej stronę białą kopertę, ale nie zrobiła ruchu w jego kierunku.

- Dyrektorze – powiedziała bardzo cicho – ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie mogę dla pana zrobić, wybrał pan akurat tę, której najbardziej chcę uniknąć – Czuła się jak Henryk IV u bram Canossy, ale jej duma i pewność siebie chwilowo odeszły w niebyt. Stary mężczyzna słuchał jej uważnie, ale nie mogła odgadnąć, co kryło się za wyrazem jego twarzy. – Włochy są moim… schronieniem – znajdowanie słów przychodziło jej z wielkim trudem, ale gdyby nie spróbowała skłonić dyrektora do zmiany decyzji, pozostawałoby jej tylko siąść i się rozpłakać. – Czuję się tam bezpieczna, a to, co było… - zacięła się, ale szybko podjęła wątek – nie boli tak bardzo. Nigdy, przenigdy, nie rzuciłam we Włoszech nawet głupiego Alohomora, bo tam jestem tylko zwykłym tłumaczem i nie muszę być Zakonnikiem – przymknęła powieki, starając się powstrzymać gromadzące się pod nimi łzy. Poza tym, że była nie na żarty przestraszona, czuła się też strasznie głupio. Trochę ją to zmobilizowało. – Ani siostrą i kuzynką aurorów, głosem rozsądku czy politycznym dziennikarzem – mówiła coraz szybciej. – Pan nie może… - przerwała raz jeszcze i odetchnęła głęboko. – Bardzo pana proszę, dyrektorze, na pewno jest ktoś inny, kto mógłby mnie zastąpić.

Dumbledore położył kopertę na stoliku i delikatnie pchnął w jej stronę. Odwróciła głowę, żeby uniknąć jego spojrzenia, ale wiedziała, że - ten jeden raz - odmowa nie wchodziła w rachubę.

- Gdyby był, dziecko, wierz mi, nie wysyłałbym tam ciebie – głos mu złagodniał, jakby wiedział, że wygrał. _Miałaś w ogóle jakieś wątpliwości, idiotko?_ – Ale ponieważ nie ma, myślę, że lepiej będzie, jak już pójdziesz. Wylatujesz jutro, o ósmej trzydzieści rano.

Mówiąc to, wyjął różdżkę i bez wypowiadania zaklęcia machnął nią w stronę dostarczonej przez Billa skrzyneczki, która bezszelestnie zmieniła się w książkę. Kieszonkowe wydanie _Domowych szkodników – co z nimi zrobić, co zrobić z nich 1)_. W innych okolicznościach na pewno doceniłaby dowcip.

- Z podręcznym zestawem włamaniowym Williama Weasleya jesteś zaznajomiona. Severus też powinien być, ale może się zdarzyć, że również w tej kwestii będzie potrzebował twojej pomocy. Uważajcie na włoskich aurorów.

- Moja różdżka – poczuła nagle, że - wraz z ostatnią szansą - zalewa ją nowa dawka energii. – Moja różdżka! – powtórzyła głośniej. – Jeśli użyję różdżki, niezarejestrowanej we włoskim biurze do spraw czarodziejów zagranicznych, to jest duża szansa, że nas namierzą i złapią. Te ich cholerne przepisy imigracyjne…

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się leciutko.

- Ale przecież nie po jednej Alohomorze.

Zaraz jednak spoważniał.

- A gdybyś musiała używać czegoś… bardziej zdecydowanego, to może lepiej, że cię łatwo znajdą. Uważaj na siebie. I na Severusa też.

Przygryzła dolną wargę.

- Dyrektorze…

- Naprawdę, lepiej już idź, Amando. Powinnaś się wyspać przed lotem.

Podał jej książkę. Wsunęła do niej kopertę i wszystko razem włożyła do torebki. Drżały jej ramiona i widać było, że usiłuje opanować się ostatkiem sił. Przy samych drzwiach zatrzymał ją jednak jeszcze na chwilę.

- Dziecko, jestem tylko starym czarodziejem… – Tym razem to dyrektor musiał poszukać najwłaściwszego sformułowania. Wybrał prostotę. – I, jak każdy, mogę się mylić. Jeśli tak, ta rozmowa będzie szybko tylko nieprzyjemnym wspomnieniem.

Nie odwróciła się, wręcz przeciwnie, wyszła z pokoju, jak tylko uporała się z klamką, która, jak na złość, właśnie wtedy postanowiła się zaciąć.

2.

Nie zeszła z powrotem do kuchni. Skierowała się w górę, na strome schodki, prowadzące na poddasze. Były chłodne i ciemne, choć chyba nie z tego powodu potknęła się na nich dwa razy. Dobre duchy musiały jednak nad nią czuwać, bo nie spadła. Mniej więcej w połowie przystanęła i przytuliła twarz do chłodnego muru, a w końcu usiadła na stopniu i rozpłakała się bezsilnie.

Wstając kilkanaście minut później miała szczerą nadzieję, że Bill naprawdę czeka na nią na dole. I że Dumbel nie wezwał jeszcze Blaise'a, żeby przekazać mu jego porcję przyjemności. Musiała z nimi porozmawiać, zanim stąd wyjdzie.

- Jeszcze tylko doprowadzę się do porządku – mamrotała pod nosem, udając się do łazienki. Zawsze bardziej ufała mugolskim kosmetykom, niż czarom upiększającym, ale teraz szybko musiała przypomnieć sobie kilka z tych ostatnich. Nie chciała niepokoić przyjaciół. Ani, tym bardziej, wzbudzać ich współczucia.

3.

Kiedy myślała o tym później, nie wiedziała, czy przeceniła siebie, czy nie doceniła tego, jak dobrze ją znają. Dość powiedzieć, że ku swojej uldze zastała ich obu, siedzących w kuchni i pogrążonych w cichej rozmowie. Jednak, gdy tylko skrzypnęły drzwi, natychmiast poderwali się na nogi, z wypisanymi na twarzach pytaniami. Westchnęła.

- Stało się coś? – pierwszy ocknął się Bill.

– Tylko nie kłam – dodał Blaise, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Potrząsnęła głową, choć nie wątpiła, że nie wyglądało to zbyt przekonywująco. Zwróciła się do Zabiniego:

- Dumbel chce Cię widzieć – Młody auror skinął głową i zamierzał wyjść, gdy złapała go za ramię. – Moment, ja nie mogę na ciebie zaczekać. Bill, ty? Ktoś go musi podrzucić do domu.

- Jasne.

Podziękowała lekkim uśmiechem.

- Jeszcze coś, Blaise. Nie zgubiłeś kluczy do mnie, prawda? Wpadaj wieczorami podlać kwiatki i pohałasować, na postrach złodziejom, co? Kluczyki do samochodu zostawię na lodówce, jakbyś potrzebował – poczuła na ramieniu dłoń Billa. Jego obecność za plecami była kojąca, jakby tym prostym gestem naprawdę zapewnił jej bezpieczeństwo i ochronę. Szkoda, że tym razem to było trochę za mało. – Ja muszę lecieć do Włoch. Jutro.

Długie palce rudzielca zacisnęły się mocno, podniosła więc rękę i delikatnie je pogładziła, lecz nie spuściła wzroku z oczu kuzyna.

- Po co? – zapytał auror.

- Nie wiem jeszcze dokładnie – skłamała gładko. – Dowiem się na miejscu.

Nie dał się oszukać.

- Nie kłam, proszę.

- Mówię prawdę – wyszeptała.

Nie wiedziała, co Dumbel chce od Blaise'a ani co mu planuje powiedzieć, ale nie czuła się na siłach jako pierwsza poinformować go o pętli, zaciskającej się na włoskiej gałęzi Zabinich. Przez ostatnie tygodnie miał co prawda czas, żeby oswoić się z myślą o tym, że jego rodzina być może trafi na listę głównych podejrzanych, ale kuzynka i tak martwiła się o niego. Pamiętała dobrze początki WSMO i minusy, które zarabiał za samą przynależność do niewłaściwego domu. Wiedziała też, jak głęboko tkwi to w nim samym. I jak bardzo ma nadzieję uniknąć tego teraz. _Poza tym, to ciągle nic pewnego_, usprawiedliwiła się w myślach.

- Jadę z tobą – powiedział twardo Blaise po tym, jak przez kilka chwil mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- A w życiu – nieoczekiwanie wtrącił się Bill. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ciągle dotyka jego dłoni i trochę zawstydzona opuściła rękę. Były łamacz uroków równie szybko zabrał swoją z jej ramienia. – Siedzisz na dupie w Londynie. Ja pojadę.

Nawet jeśli Zabini miał zamiar polemizować, nie zdążył.

- Obaj siedzicie na dupie w Londynie – warknęła Amanda. – Jadę sama, bo tak jest bezpieczniej. Dla mnie, dla… tego, kto tam już pojechał, dla planów Dumbla, w końcu. Nie wysyłają mnie tam bez powodu, nie? – zawahała się chwilę. – A jeśli okaże się, że się pomyliliśmy, to mój pobyt w Mediolanie najłatwiej będzie wytłumaczyć pozazakonowo.

Na to nie mieli odpowiedzi. Spróbowała uśmiechnąć się uspokajająco, ale wyszedł jej bliżej nieokreślony grymas. Dała sobie spokój z mimiką twarzy.

- Poza tym, to na pewno fałszywy alarm.

- Aha – mruknął Blaise. Zignorowała to, ale podeszła do niego i wspięła się na palce, żeby objąć go za szyję.

- Cokolwiek się stanie, nie zadręczaj się – szepnęła. – Widzimy się najpóźniej za tydzień – dodała jeszcze, całując go w policzek.

W odpowiedzi przytulił ją mocno.

Kiedy uwolniła się z jego niedźwiedziego uścisku i chciała pożegnać Billa, ten powstrzymał ją gestem.

- O której masz jutro ten samolot?

- Wpół do dziewiątej rano.

- Podrzucę cię.

Wreszcie mogła uśmiechnąć się naturalnie.

- Nie trzeba. Wezmę taksówkę.

- Ale ja **chcę** cię podwieźć – odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że Blaise zamierza się wtrącić, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i wpatrzył w zacieki na blacie stołu

- Przed siódmą, dobra? – uległa w końcu.

- Będę na pewno.

- No, to na mnie już czas.

Zabini podniósł w końcu głowę.

- Tylko uważaj na siebie na kontynencie. I nie daj się zbałamucić żadnemu przystojnemu południowcowi, co? – Mimo iż bardzo się starał, w jego głosie więcej było melancholii, niż żartu.

4.

Obydwaj mężczyźni słuchali przez chwilę coraz bardziej oddalającego się stukotu szybkich kroków. Blaise, zmoczonym w herbacie palcem, narysował na blacie stołu kilka esów-floresów i sapnął z irytacją.

- Jeśli bardzo się spieszysz – zaczął w końcu – nie musisz czekać. Wrócę metrem.

- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – Weasley spojrzał na niego badawczo.

- Nic – odparł niewinnie młodszy mężczyzna. – Sam dyrektor zaprasza mnie na pogawędkę. Ja tylko skorzystam z okazji, żeby się grzecznie zapytać, o co tu, kurwa, chodzi.

Przez chwilę nie mówili nic, jeden - zastanawiając się nad sobą, drugi - nad ciemnowłosą kobietą, która zostawiła ich samych nie dalej, niż kilka minut temu.

– Nie masz ochoty iść ze mną- rzucił po chwili młodszy z mężczyzn, bawiąc się naderwanym guzikiem przy makiecie.

Rudowłosy zastanawiał się tylko przez chwilę.

- Może i miałbym, ale myślę, że Dumbel prosił cię samego nie bez powodu. Ale poczekam na ciebie w wozie.

- Dzięki. Doceniam – odpowiedział szczerze Blaise i energicznie skierował się w stronę schodów. Bał się, że jak poczeka jeszcze chwilę, zabraknie mu odwagi.

5.

Kilka kilometrów dalej Amanda przeżywała podobny dylemat.

Stała w klatce schodowej starej kamienicy z kluczami w ręce. Wyjęła je z przyzwyczajenia, którego nie mogła się jakoś pozbyć. Schowała je jednak z powrotem do torebki i delikatnie zastukała. Odczekała chwilę; zza ciężkich, dębowych drzwi nie dochodził żaden odgłos. Uniosła rękę do kolejnego pukania, ale w tej chwili po drugiej stronie coś głośno zaszurało, a w następnym momencie zalało ją jasne światło z przedpokoju. Jon bez słowa pozwolił jej wejść.

Zdjęła płaszcz. Butów nie ściągnęła, choć miała wielką ochotę dać odpocząć zmęczonym stopom. Jednak od kilku lat nie czuła się u Jonathana jak u siebie i bieganie boso, po rzadko odwiedzanym i nielubianym mieszkaniu, zakłóciłoby jej wewnętrzne poczucie decorum. Mówiąc prościej – w butach czuła się pewniej. Łatwiej było wstać i wyjść.

W salonie opadła na fotel i odruchowo obciągnęła spódnicę, zakrywając przy okazji kolana. Prawie bezwiednie sięgnęła do torebki po Davidoffy, ale zanim znalazła zapalniczkę, brat podał jej ogień na końcu różdżki. Ciągle utykał, mimo że uzdrowiciele najsilniejszymi zaklęciami złożyli go we w miarę sprawnie funkcjonującą całość. _Zbyt wiele lat czynnej służby_, pomyślała. _Zbyt wiele złamań._ Wiedziała, że nie jest tak sprawny, jak kiedyś. Nigdy już nie będzie. Powinien bardziej o siebie dbać i uważać na zdrowie, ale podobna propozycja nigdy nie przeszłaby jej przez gardło.

Tymczasem Jon zapalił własnego papierosa i przyniósł z kuchni dużą popielniczkę, w połowie wypełnioną niedopałkami. Nie skomentowała tego widoku, tylko delikatnie strzepnęła popiół.

- Jadę do Włoch – poinformowała go cicho.

Siedział zbyt daleko, a pokój był zbyt ciemny, żeby mogła mieć pewność, wydawało jej się jednak, że jego oczy zwęziły się nieznacznie. Chwilę przetrawiał najświeższą informację.

- Co Dumbel ma na Zabinich? – Szybko udowodnił, że jego źródła informacji też nie próżnowały.

- Zasadzkę – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, nawet nie zdziwiona specjalnie jego pytaniem.

Teraz już nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. Zmrużone powieki nadały mu wygląd rosomaka, gotowego do ataku. Wyglądał na niebezpiecznego człowieka, a ona wiedziała, że rzeczywiście takim był.

- Przekonywanie cię, że wcale nie musisz tam jechać, nie ma za wiele sensu, prawda?

Skinęła głową, skupiając się na wdychaniu nikotyny. To było przyjemniejsze, niż konfrontacja z bratem.

- Powiedz, co wiesz.

Z narastającym znużeniem wpatrywała się w dym, wzbijający się pod sufit spomiędzy jej palców. Papieros prawie się skończył i Amanda trochę głupio pomyślała, że niewiele jest smutniejszych widoków. Zdusiła niedopałek o ściankę popielniczki i dorzuciła go do imponującej kolekcji petów połamanego aurora. Wstała z lekkim ociąganiem. Teraz już nie wiedziała, na co miała nadzieję, przychodząc tutaj. Ogarnęło ją koszmarne zmęczenie, a zdolność logicznego myślenia wydawała się umiejętnością równie abstrakcyjną, co granie na źdźble trawy.

- Nie potrzebuję dobrych rad, Jon.

- Mógłbym ci pomóc. Nie tylko Dumbel miał na oku naszą kochaną rodzinkę.

Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi.

- W sumie, to nie wiem, po co przyszłam. Chyba się boję – wyznała z prostotą. – Przez chwilę chciałam, żeby było jak dawniej. Zapomniałam, głupia, że już za późno.

Obróciła się lekko i, nie odwracając się więcej, przeszła do przedpokoju. Zapinała ostatnie guziki przy kołnierzu, kiedy dołączył do niej brat.

- Może wcale nie jest, a tylko nam się tak wydaje. I bezsensownie… - umilkł, kiedy na niego spojrzała.

- Ty nie zapomnisz, ja nie wybaczę. Nie ma do czego wracać, Jon.

Dotykała już klamki, kiedy powiedział łagodnie:

- Z Norymbergii skradziono niedawno dwa najstarsze podręczniki warzelnictwa. Przeszły przez ręce pasera w Anglii, a potem pojechały do Włoch. Była też próba włamu do biblioteki uniwersyteckiej w Oxfordzie Pod 2). Obydwa tropy prowadzą do Giorgia.

- Macie dowody?

- Nie, tylko silne poszlaki. Nie sugeruj się tym, ale miej na uwadze. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz tam sama?

- Nie.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale odwróciła twarz.

- No dobra. Mam nadzieję, że ten człowiek zna się na eliksirach, bo może się wam to przydać.

- Temat nie jest mu zupełnie obcy, jeśli cię to uspokoi.

- Nie bardzo – przyznał. – Ale i tak nic więcej nie powiesz, prawda?

- Wiesz, że nie mogę.

Machnął ręką.

- Uważaj na siebie.

- Jak zawsze – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Ogranicz palenie.

- Może jak wrócisz. – Wyszczerzył się, choć wcale nie było mu wesoło.

- Moje mieszkanie ma sprawdzać Blaise, ale skontroluj go od czasu do czasu, co?

- Twoje słowo jest dla mnie rozkazem.

Kiwając głową, nałożyła rękawiczki i cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

6.

Dumbledore czekał na niego. Plecy starego czarodzieja nawet nie drgnęły, kiedy Blaise stanął na progu ciemnego gabinetu. Kilka gwiazd, słabo widocznych przez brudne szyby, migało, puszczając oczka do ostatnich przechodniów. Kontury wysokiej sylwetki opartego o parapet czarodzieja rozpływały się w półmroku. Tylko jego biało-srebrne włosy lśniły odbitym światłem, sączącym się z zewnątrz.

- Blaise, jesteś sam? Pana Weasleya też się spodziewałem, szczerze mówiąc.

- Stwierdził, że powinienem załatwić to sam.

- Bill zawsze był mądrym chłopakiem. – Zabini nie widział twarzy dyrektora, ale miał graniczące z pewnością przypuszczenie, że ten uśmiechał się pod wąsem.

- W przeciwieństwie do mnie?

Tym razem Dumbledore zachichotał w głos.

- Ależ skąd. Gdybym tak myślał, nie rozmawialibyśmy teraz.

Auror w końcu oderwał się od progu i podszedł do okna na odległość różdżki.

- Pilnie pana słucham – powiedział, sztywno wyprostowany. Trudno mu było przyznać, nawet przed sobą, że boi się tego, co stary czarodziej ma mu do powiedzenia.

- Krótko mówiąc, mój chłopcze, wasze podejrzenia sprzed trzech tygodni raczej się potwierdziły. Nie mam jeszcze pewności – zastrzegł – ale…

- I dlatego wysyła ją pan do Włoch? – Blaise przerwał mu gwałtownie. Strach, niepokój o kuzynkę i paskudne poczucie osamotnienia – które znał nieźle, ale które też nie wracało do niego przez długi czas, a teraz zaatakowało ze zwielokrotnioną siłą – wzięły w nim górę nad szacunkiem dla nauczyciela i zdrowym rozsądkiem. Albus nie dał się zbić z pantałyku.

- To, co twoja kuzynka ma do zrobienia we Włoszech, to sprawa między mną, a nią. I to, że nic wam na ten temat nie powiedziała, powinno dać ci do myślenia. Ona też nie chce zaprzątać ci tym głowy.

- Moja kuzynka – Blaise był już zirytowany nie na żarty – grzeszy po pierwsze dumą, a po drugie uporem. Nie wyciągałbym z jej milczenia zbyt daleko idących wniosków.

- Twoja kuzynka – natychmiast ostudził go dyrektor – jest mądrą kobietą, która ma przed sobą kilka ciężkich dni. Powinieneś uszanować to, jak się do nich przygotowuje, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, gdybym nie wiedział, że ma wystarczająco dużo zdrowego rozsądku, żeby nic ci nie mówić, sam bym ją o to poprosił. Koniec tematu, Blaise, nie wezwałem cię, żeby rozmawiać o Amandzie.

Zimny prysznic dobrze na niego podziałał – chłopak uspokoił się momentalnie. Dumbledore milczał, czekając, aż zupełnie przyjdzie do siebie.

- Jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, dyrektorze…

- Słucham, chłopcze?

- Dlaczego pan jej to zrobił? – zapytał prostu z mostu. – Przecież pan wie, że ja, Bill, każdy z nas - chętnie by pojechał do tych pieprzonych Włoch.

- I żaden z was niczego by nie osiągnął. A dlaczego to zrobiłem? Jak zwykle w takich przypadkach. Bo nie miałem wyboru, mój drogi.

Blaise wyrósł już z rozważania zła w kategorii mniejsze – większe, a i miał powody przypuszczać, że pogromcy Grindewalda i głównemu przeciwnikowi Voldemorta takie podziały są obce. Zrobił więc to, co zwykle należy czynić w sytuacji, gdy nie ma się nic mądrego do powiedzenia. Zmilczał. Dyrektor kontynuował.

- A Amanda, wbrew temu, co teraz myśli, da sobie radę. Gdybym sądził, że będzie inaczej, nie puściłbym jej do Mediolanu, nawet gdyby sama prosiła. A wiesz, bo swoją kuzynkę znasz pewnie lepiej niż ja, że – po pierwszym szoku – tak właśnie by zareagowała. Nieprawdaż?

_Prawdaż, prawdaż,_ pomyślał Blaise. _Cholerna rodzina cholernych indywidualistów. Raz by się, jedna z drugim, mogli w sobie zamknąć!_

- A skoro to zostało już wyjaśnione, przejdźmy może do właściwego celu naszego spotkania – popatrzył na stojącego obok młodego mężczyznę. – Jak już mówiłem, wasze podejrzenia okazały się z grubsza słuszne. Twój kuzyn planuje coś niebezpiecznego. Na ile niebezpiecznego, nie wiem i mam ograniczone możliwości dowiedzenia się tego. Dlatego muszę cię prosić, choć wiem, że nie jest to przyjemne…

- W porządku, rozumiem – Zabini udowodnił, że instynktu aurora nie zostawia po pracy w szufladzie biurka. – Ale, szczerze mówiąc, ojciec nigdy nie rozmawia ze mną na temat swojej rodziny. Wątpię, czy czegoś się dowiem.

- Wprost - na pewno nie, ale przecież znasz inne sposoby zdobywania informacji. Gdybyś zyskał podejrzenie albo cień podejrzenia nawet, powiadom mnie, proszę, natychmiast. Tylko mnie, nikogo innego. I, Blaise, o każdym podejrzeniu.

- Mój ojciec nie ma nic wspólnego z pomysłami Giorgia – odpowiedział głucho.

- Nie sądzę, żeby miał. Świadomie. Ale sam wiesz, że ludzkie losy dziwnie się plotą. Jesteś aurorem i tylko dlatego pozwalam zająć ci się tą sprawą osobiście…

- Po prostu nie ma pan innej możliwości, żeby dokładnie zinwigilować moich rodziców – mruknął gorzko Blaise.

- Nie wolno – Dyrektor w ogóle nie zwrócił uwagi na słowa młodego człowieka – zamykać ci oczu na dowody. Dla dobra twojej rodziny, przede wszystkim.

Blaise ponuro skinął głową. Jego stosunki z ojcem nie były nawet poprawne, ale co innego narzekanie na rodzinę po kilku piwach – to zdarzało się nawet Weasleyom – a co innego szpiegowanie jej. _A jeszcze co innego,_ napomniał go cichy głosik z tyłu czaszki, _podejrzenie o kontakty z Voldemortem._ Poczuł, że robi mu się duszno. Sztywno skinął głową dyrektorowi i wyszedł. Stary mógł go zmusić do wykonania polecenia, ale nie do zrobienia tego z radością. _Jeśli Andy ma jeszcze gorzej, to chyba w końcu obiję komuś mordę!_

7.

Zgodnie z planem, Bill zaparkował swojego garbusa pod bramą Amandy przed siódmą. Wygramolił się z niego, jak zwykle klnąc w żywy kamień swoje za długie nogi i obiecując sobie, że w końcu opchnie „staruszka" jakiemuś naiwniakowi, najlepiej razem ze swoim pieprzonym sentymentalizmem. Zanim zdążył nacisnąć przycisk domofonu, ciężkie drzwi otwarły się na oścież i wyszła z nich Andy.

- Cześć. Nie mogłam spać – burknęła wyjaśniająco.

Bill miał ochotę na kubek gorącej kawy przy znajomym stole i spokojnie wypalonego papierosa, ale podkrążone oczy przyjaciółki, jej blada cera i mocno zasznurowane usta powiedziały mu, że tym razem lepiej będzie siedzieć cicho.

Odebrał od niej walizkę.

- Możemy już jechać? – spytała cicho.

- Jasne – przytaknął i powlókł się w stronę swojego wozu.

Z westchnieniem ulgi opadła na swoje siedzenie, zaraz po tym, jak otworzył jej drzwi. Upchnął walizkę za miejscem kierowcy i wsiadł, znowu ze zduszonym przekleństwem. Jak tylko włożył kluczyk do stacyjki, Amanda zaczęła mówić.

- Jedno okno zostawiłam lekko uchylone. Zabezpieczone zaklęciem – zastrzegła szybko, choć nie zamierzał tego skomentować. – Pamiętajcie o kwiatkach i o wyłączaniu gazu, jak będziecie sobie robić kawę. Zresztą jest jej mało, musicie dokupić. I nie zostawiajcie petów w kuchni, przypomnij o tym Jonowi, gdyby wpadł. Doprowadza mnie tym do szału.

Wiedział to wszystko. Nie pierwszy raz Amanda wyjeżdżała, zostawiając poddasze na ich głowie, jednak po raz pierwszy robiła z tego taki problem. Bill w głębi duszy wiedział, że wcale nie chodzi o mieszkanie.

Mówiła nieprzerwanie, wyrzucając z siebie informacje jak karabinek maszynowy. Nie znajdywał w jej głosie nut histerii, ale jeszcze trochę i… Oderwał lewą rękę od kierownicy i złapał jej palce. Zamilkła. Jej dłoń była zimna i drżąca, ale po chwili odwzajemniła uścisk. Usłyszał, jak bierze głęboki wdech, a potem kręci rączką i uchyla okno. Kiedy zimne powietrze wdarło się do środka, nie powiedział ani słowa. Milczał również, gdy pstryknęła zapalniczka i zapachniało tytoniem.

_A niech to jasna cholera!_ pomyślał z nagłą złością. Nie tolerował palenia w swoim samochodzie.

- Odpal mi jednego – poprosił dość chrapliwie.

Przez zapach dymu przebiła się na chwilę wątła woń jej perfum, gdy nachyliła się, by włożyć mu do ust papierosa, a potem go przypalić. Zaciągnął się głęboko. Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu.

- Nie chcę tam lecieć – powiedziała w końcu. – Nie w takim charakterze.

Uspokoiła się już, ale - zerkając w bok - nadal mógł zauważyć niemal chorobliwą bladość jej cery i drżenie ust.

- Mówiłaś to Dumblowi?

- Jasne. Nie chciał słuchać.

- Musi mieć ważny powód – powiedział bardzo delikatnie.

Skinęła głową. Ona też wiedziała, że stary dyrektor nie był z tych, dla których stan ducha podwładnych – bo wszyscy Zakonnicy uważali się za jego podwładnych, to nie ulegało wątpliwości – w ogóle się nie liczył, i jeśli mówił jej, że musi lecieć do Włoch, bez względu na koszty, to tak miało być.

- Wiem – odparła. – Ale nie rozumiem... Po prostu tego nie ogarniam. Nie wyobrażam sobie niczego, co byłoby warte… - ugryzła się w język – takiego ryzyka – dokończyła niezręcznie. Nie miała wątpliwości, że Bill zauważył jej małe potknięcie. - A jeśli sobie tego nie wyobrażam – dodała po chwili jeszcze ciszej – to to naprawdę musi być kurewsko duże.

Nie odpowiedział na to nic. Chciał jeszcze raz chwycić jej dłoń, ale trzymała w niej papierosa, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że popiół spada jej na spodnie i niżej, na chodniczek. Westchnął więc tylko cicho i skupił się na prowadzeniu.

8.

Po Heathrow kręciło się już sporo ludzi, większość małych sklepików z pamiątkami była otwarta, a do odprawy ustawiła się niewielka kolejka. Kiedy w końcu powierzyli walizkę ruchomej taśmie, sami skierowali się do najbliższej kawiarenki na małą czarną. Andy miała dziś buty na niskim obcasie i Bill co jakiś czas sprawdzał, czy kobieta naprawdę idzie koło niego. Przyzwyczaił się już do stukania jej szpilek.

- Mój zestaw włamaniowy był dla ciebie? – zapytał ostrożnie.

Poklepała się po podręcznej torbie, przewieszonej przez ramię.

- Tak jakby.

- Tak jakby? – chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Niepokój Amandy udzielił się i jemu, a na coś takiego jedyną skuteczną bronią była wiedza. Przynajmniej tak sądził do tej pory. – Kto tam jeszcze z tobą będzie?

Popatrzyła na niego smutno, by po chwili odwrócić wzrok.

- Nieważne – mruknęła.

- Mnie możesz powiedzieć… - spróbował raz jeszcze.

- Bill, bardzo cię proszę.

Żachnął się, ale spróbował też uspokajająco się uśmiechnąć. Nie bardzo mu to wyszło. Postanowił zmienić temat.

- Różdżkę masz pod ręką? – spytał i natychmiast tego pożałował. Z wielu możliwości wybrał jedną z mniej fortunnych.

- Tak, w torebce.

- A jak cię przeszukają na Malpensie?

- To znajdą szczoteczkę do zębów. Nie martw się.

- Transmutowałaś ją!

- Cicho, wariacie! Jasne, że tak. Dużym palcem u lewej stopy.

Parsknął śmiechem, co trochę rozładowało atmosferę. Andy kontynuowała.

- Zwykła iluzja, znika jak ściągasz jej nawleczkę. Która jest równocześnie zawleczką przed przypadkowym wypaleniem… – zmarszczyła nos. To wyjaśnienie niezupełnie tak miało wyglądać.

Doszli w końcu do baru, co uwolniło ją od konieczności dalszych tłumaczeń i plątania się w zeznaniach. Zamówiła dwie kawy. Bill zręcznie wyminął ją przy kasie i zapłacił rachunek. Skrzywiła się paskudnie, ale bez protestów poszła za nim do ustronnego stolika. Usiadła, wyciągając papierosy.

- I co, ichniejszy urząd do spraw użycia niezarejestrowanych różdżek nie zorientuje się, że ktoś im zrobił kuku, jak będziesz ściągać tę… zawleczkę? Słyszałem, że są cholernie upierdliwi.

- Są – odpowiedziała, bawiąc się wyciągniętym papierosem. – Ale jak już ściągnę to cholerstwo, to raczej nie po to, żeby utrwalić fryzurę.

Skinął głową. Miała rację, ale logiczne myślenie przychodziło mu dzisiaj z trudem.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiała.

- Ja też – Zapaliła w końcu papierosa i schowała zapalniczkę. – Bo czuję, że jak coś pójdzie źle, to i ja spieprzę na całej linii.

- Głupoty gadasz! – warknął. – Piramidalne. Niczego nie spieprzysz. I nic nie pójdzie źle, rozumiesz? Poza tym, ty nie wierzysz w przeczucia.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno i ten uśmiech przestraszył go bardziej, niż wszystko, co powiedziała i zrobiła do tej pory. Ze złością sięgnął do kieszeni po Lucky Strike'i. Z jeszcze większą złością zauważył, że nie może wydłubać papierosa z paczki - tak trzęsły mu się ręce. Amanda na szczęście zamknęła oczy i zaciągała się właśnie głęboko. _Jakby to był ostatni papieros w jej życiu_, pomyślał odruchowo, ale zaraz sam ofuknął się w myślach: _Weasley, Weasley, ale z ciebie idiota. Pieprzysz głupoty, że aż miło._ Zmiął paczkę w rękach i wepchnął ją z powrotem do kieszeni, sięgając w zamian po filiżankę z na wpół wystygłą kawą. Skończył ją kilkoma szybkimi łykami. Nie pomogło, ale opanował drżenie dłoni. Andy otworzyła oczy i zgasiła papierosa o swój talerzyk, ignorując popielniczkę, leżącą na wyciągnięcie ręki. Schowała dłonie w rękawach i wstała.

- Chodźmy już. W końcu nie chcę się spóźnić – zauważyła ironicznie.

Nie zaszczyciła swojej nietkniętej kawy nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku wejścia do poczekalni. Chcąc nie chcąc, Bill poszedł za nią.

9.

- No, będę lecieć – powiedziała z udawaną beztroską. Większość pozostałych pasażerów była już za bramką. Tylko dziewczyna o typowo południowym typie urody tuliła się jeszcze do bardzo przystojnego mężczyzny po trzydziestce (który zresztą ciągle zerkał na zegarek), a korpulentna kobieta o krótko ściętych, jasnych włosach próbowała opanować trójkę małych dzieci.

Zrobiła krok do przodu, ale odwróciła się jeszcze i rzuciła na pożegnanie:

- Uważaj na siebie. I na chłopaków też, dobra? W końcu jesteś najstarszy.

Nie uśmiechnęła się przy tym figlarnie, jak to miała w zwyczaju, więc wychylił się do przodu, złapał ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnął do siebie. Widział, że Amanda jest na samym skraju załamania i że powinien ją puścić, dopóki oboje mają jeszcze siłę, żeby zrobić, co muszą. Zamiast tego przejechał kciukiem po jej kości policzkowej, jakby ścierał niewidoczny pyłek. Skórę miała suchą i napiętą, ale i tak cieszył go ten delikatny kontakt. Cofnął palce dopiero, gdy usta kobiety zaczęło mocno drżeć, ale wtedy było już za późno. Gwałtownie przytuliła się do niego, splatając ręce za jego plecami. W pierwszym odruchu zesztywniał, ale zaraz spróbował się rozluźnić, żeby nie stresować jej jeszcze bardziej. Głaskał delikatnie jej włosy i klął własną głupotę. Wiedział, że Andy próbuje się uspokoić. Wysiłki te spełzły na niczym - ramiona drżały jej coraz silniej i w końcu rozpłakała się bezradnie. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a wtedy zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wtuliła nos pod jego obojczyk, mocząc mu kołnierzyk koszuli. Pocałował ją delikatnie w skroń i jeszcze mocniej przytulił. Zmartwiła go nie na żarty; ostatni raz widział ją w takim stanie po śmierci Philipa. I, doprawdy, wolałby tamtego okresu nie powtarzać.

W końcu się uspokoiła. Odsunęła się i przyjęła podaną jej chusteczkę.

- Boję się, Bill – wyszeptała między jednym smarknięciem, a drugim. – Cholernie się boję...

_Ja też_, pomyślał, ale miał na tyle rozsądku, żeby nie powiedzieć tego na głos. Zresztą - Andy szła już w stronę bramki, a nie chciał jej zatrzymywać, z obawy, że już jej nie puści. Gdyby teraz Lupin, Moody, czy ktokolwiek inny, kto wpadł na ten popieprzony pomysł – nawet Dumbledore – nawinął mu się pod rękę, chyba by nie zdzierżył. A tak - stał tylko i patrzył. Amanda odwróciła się po drugiej stronie barierki i chwilę patrzyła na niego, jakby chciała się upewnić, że dokładnie zapamięta jego twarz. Posłał jej całusa.

10.

- Niech się pani nie martwi, jak kocha to poczeka – powiedział do niej głupkowato uśmiechnięty, łysiejący facet, z brzuchem wylewającym się ze spodni. Zignorowała go. Była na siebie wściekła za tę chwilę słabości. Na Billa też była zła, ale nie potrafiła określić, za co dokładnie. Przesłał jej w tej chwili pocałunek na koniuszkach palców, ale odwróciła się, gładząc swoją podręczną torbę i wyczuwając w środku transmutowaną paczkę dla Severa. _Jeszcze trochę_, pomyślała niechętnie, _a nogi odmówią mi posłuszeństwa i nie wsiądę do tego cholernego samolotu. Myśl dziewczyno_, ponagliła się, _skup się na czymś krótkoterminowym!_

Brzuchacz dalej za nią dreptał, perorując zawzięcie. Na szczęście docierały do niej tylko strzępki jego przemowy.

- A jak nie poczeka, to głupek i cham. Ja bym na panią całe życie czekał. Jest pani pewna, że dobrze pani wybrała?

_O, już mam!_ ucieszyła się ponuro. _Nie siedzieć koło tego palanta. Merlinie, tylko nie siedzieć koło niego!_

I tym razem nie obejdzie się bez przypisów.

1) _**Domowe szkodniki – co z nimi zrobić, co zrobić z nich** _podręczny przewodnik po najczęściej spotykanych domowych insektach i gryzoniach. Równie przydatny porządnej gospodyni (którą oczywiście Amanda nigdy nie była i nie będzie) oraz Mistrzom Eliksirów, eksperymentujących w zaciszach swoich komnat. Prawa autorskie należą do Bety.

2) Cóż, idea Oxfordu jako miejsca całkowicie mugolskiego jest mi wstrętna. Tym niemniej, w takim natłoku zupełnie niemagicznych studentów, czarodziejom ciężko byłoby się maskować. Umieszczenie skarbnicy wiedzy w **Oxfordzie Pod** rozwiązuje ten problem. Niezorientowanym najserdeczniej polecam lekturę „Nigdziebądź" Neila Gaimana.


End file.
